Promesas Rotas
by Claire Beacons
Summary: Historia con OC, así que si no te gustan, pasa directamente a la historia de abajo. Una nueva chica ha llegado a Inazuma, escapando. ¿Qué tantos problemas puede traerles a los chicos? ¡Secretos, amor, amistad, dolor, venganzas y fútbol! :D
1. Prólogo

_**P**__**rólogo**__**: **__**V**__olviendo al pasado enterrado_

La muchacha salió totalmente del edificio del aeropuerto, colocándose estratégicamente en un hueco en donde nadie podría tropezar con ella, casi escondiéndose tras uno de los muros. Cerró los ojos, acomodándose la correa de su bolsa de equipaje, mientras llenaba sus pulmones con la fresca brisa que recorría por su _nueva_ ciudad, la cual jugueteaba alegremente con sus largos y lisos cabellos azules claro.

Jamás había pensado que algún día volvería allí, y mucho menos en aquellas condiciones, tras un velo de mentiras ocultando todo aquello que mantuviese relación con su persona y con la ciudad; prácticamente teniendo que olvidar casi todo su pasado, por su propio bien. Nunca se había planteado con anterioridad volver, aquello le parecía una pesadilla hecha realidad, pero no le quedaba más remedio. No podía negárselo al señor Blanc, ya suficiente había tenido con sacarla de aquél maldito internado y encontrarle una plaza en un instituto ahora que el tercer trimestre escolar apenas empezaba. Y encima siendo ajeno a las verdaderas razones por las que casi había huido de allí.

No podía pedirle más.

Una pequeña sonrisa curvó ligeramente sus finos labios.

El señor Blanc era un buenazo, pero también un muy fácil de engañar; sin embargo no podía quejarse, eran esas unas de las razones por las que le había cogido tanto cariño. Además, no podía culparlo, su voz había sonado muy convincente cuando le dijo aquella mentira como respuesta al por qué de la petición de traslado: «Empiezo a sentirme agobiada en el Internado», había dicho, y su voz no tembló al contestar. Y los remordimientos la atacaban sin control cada vez que pensaba en su situación; tenía la sensación de que lo estaba usando rastreramente, y el pobre hombre no se merecía eso después de todo.

Su sonrisa se apagó, dando lugar a una expresión más triste.

Pero ese no era momento de pensar en aquellas cosas, o acabaría por desmoronarse en mitad de la transitada calle. Soltó un largo suspiro, mientras sacaba de uno de los bolsillos laterales de su equipaje un papel arrugado que contenía el nombre de su nuevo instituto y de la dirección del mismo, al tiempo que a su mente llegaban los pocos datos que su padre le había dicho sobre el centro escolar.

No era exactamente un internado, pues ofrecía la posibilidad de que los alumnos acudiesen cada vez que lo necesitasen a sus hogares —Exceptuando obviamente las horas de clases. Era famoso por las altas calificaciones del alumnado, así como por ser un instituto célebre entre las familias de alta categoría económica. Y no varias cosas más a las que no había prestado verdadera atención cuando el señor Blanc le explicó un poco sobre el centro educativo.

Con un suspiro, se encaminó por las calles de Inazuma. A pesar del tiempo que había pasado desde que pisó por última vez la ciudad consiguió orientarse; no obstante, la sensación de ser una intrusa en Tierras Desconocidas y de incomodidad no la abandonó por completo en ningún momento, en especial ésta última. Sabía perfectamente que allí no era lo que se dice bienvenida, o al menos esa impresión le dio cuando tuvo que abandonar Inazuma, por supuesto…

Por fin llegó al instituto. Se plantó delante del apagado edificio: Una imponente estructura de tonos oscuros, al que sólo aportaba un toque de variedad los tristes colores de las banderas que danzaban al ritmo del viento. Un pequeño escalofrío subió por su columna vertebral al verlo. Aquél sitio no le gustaba, de un modo u otro le recordaba a su internado; ¿tal vez por aquellos colores tan tristones?, ¿o quizá porque el mismo edificio en sí ya despedía algo de miedo? ¿O acaso es que estaba delirando?

De cualquier modo, no le quedó otra que entrar, mirando meticulosa y prevenidamente cada rincón.

Llegó a secretaría, donde esperó pacientemente a que la mujer fuese a por los papeles y todo lo necesario para entrar a clases al día siguiente —Apenas quedaba una media hora para que las clases de aquella mañana finalizasen, así que no merecía la pena interrumpir. Mientras tanto, miró a la muchacha que se reflejaba en el cristal de la puerta de secretaría.

Tenía unos doce años de edad, casi trece, de piel blanca, pero no demasiado, fina y suave al tacto. El cabello azulado claro lo llevaba suelto hasta el pecho más o menos, con flequillo corto con algunas partes abiertas. Sus ojos ambarinos eran de un tono apagado, y mostraban una frialdad capaz de helar las llamas del mismísimo Infierno; a través de ellos se podía notar claramente el gran abismo que la joven abría entre ella y el resto del mundo. Llevaba una camisa de manga corta abierta vaquera, y debajo de ésta se dejaba ver una camiseta arremangada hasta los codos a rayas gruesas horizontales moradas y negras, y de parte de abajo llevaba un pantalón corto vaquero grisáceo claro. Para su suerte ya no llevaba ninguna seña fuera de lo común, y podía pasar por la típica chica adolescente —O casi, dependiendo de las opiniones— que prefería la soledad, y que era una borde de mucho cuidado.

Ahora que miraba con detenimiento su reflejo, se preguntaba apenada dónde había quedado aquella niña dulce que siempre mostraba una alegre sonrisa, con ojos brillantes llenos de ilusión, desprendiendo una gran calidez. Aquella niña que estaba llena de sueños esperanzas por una vida mejor y feliz.

Aquella niña había quedado enterrada junto con todo su pasado.

—Disculpe —llamó la secretaria, reapareciendo en el pasillo, llamando su atención. La peli-azul se giró a verla, recuperando aquella frialdad en su expresión, aquél abismo que la separaba del resto del mundo en sus ojos. Entre sus manos llevaba varios papeles, algo desordenados, y la joven mujer parecía algo estresada—, ¿podría repetirme su nombre si es tan amable, por favor?

—_Oui_… Quiero decir, sí —se corrigió inmediatamente al darse cuenta de su pequeño error, aunque a la mujer tampoco pareció importarle; a pesar de todo, su voz sonó fría, monótona, carente de sentimiento alguno, y algo arisca—. Me llamo Claire Beacons.

La mujer rebuscó entre las decenas de papeles que cargaba el nombre de la joven, hasta que por fin la halló en la lista.

—Sí, aquí está… Su padre nos llamó. —La oji-ambarina asintió levemente con la cabeza. Después de rellenar los pocos papeles que necesitaban rellenar y entregarlo lo que tenía que entregarle, la joven mujer alzó la cabeza hacia Claire, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa llena de amabilidad y cordialidad—. Pues bienvenida a la Royal Academy, señorita Beacons.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola a todos! :)<strong>  
>Sí, aquí vengo a dar por culo <em>(?)<em> con una historia nueva. Pero una historia bien distinta, la historia de mi OC _[Oh, ¿en serio? ¿Hacía falta puntualizarlo? ewe Perdón por eso -_-"]_  
>Pero no es una historia de una OC común <em>(?) [Viniendo de mí ¿qué se esperaban? Oks, ya paro]<em>  
>Y es que NO voy a seguir la serie <em>a_a<em> Bueno, sólo un poquito, pero al principio.  
><strong>¿Por qué?<strong>  
>Porque soy taaaan jodidamente vaga que no me apetece reescribir los episodios. Y porque cuando me imaginé la historia no sabía nada del TFI... :) Y no voy a cambiarlo -_- Y ese es el verdadero motivo en realidad, porque AMO el TFI xD<br>Bueno, ya dejo de molestar, que será lo mejor...

Espero que os haya gustado. Este prólogo sólo sirve para presentar un poco a Claire.  
>Por cierto, si queréis ver alguna imagen de ella, me avisáis y subiré alguna a algún lado.<br>Tengo decenas en mi ordenador a la espera de ver la luz del sol _a_a_ xd

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Merezco algún elogio? ¿Alguna crítica constructiva? ¿O alguna destructiva? ¿Alguna amenaza de muerte?  
><strong>QUIERO QUE SEÁIS ESTRICTOS<strong>,  
>aunque apenas podáis decir mucho puesto que ni conocéis a nadie de los que han salido ._.<p>

**P S : A V i S O**  
>Aunque lleve un bueeeen cacho de la historia, subiré aquí cuando lo crea conveniente,<br>así que no esperéis que suba muy seguido porque... no, simplemente no... Pero no tardaré meses, _o eso creo ._._

* * *

><p><strong>Inazuma Eleven<strong> no me pertenece, es de **Level-5**;  
><em>si fuera mío, la historia habría cambiado muuuuuuuuucho... *inserte risa macabra*<em>


	2. Chapter I

**C**apítulo **I**

No había podido evitarlo, quedarse encerrada en las mismas cuatro paredes sin nada interesante que hacer no iba demasiado con ella. La tarde del martes había llegado, y aprovechó a salir de su nueva habitación cuando apenas había gente por los pasillos del instituto. Le costó algo orientarse, pero la peli-azul por fin consiguió memorizar dónde estaba su habitación, el ala femenina, por dónde se iba a las clases y el patio de recreo. Después de casi una hora invertida en hacerse un mapa mental del instituto, decidió explorar otras zonas del edificio que, aunque no las fuese a visitar demasiado, le entraba una ligera curiosidad de conocer.

Así que allí estaba, medio desorientada en mitad de un oscuro pasillo. No le importó mucho, tenía toda la tarde por delante, así que siguió avanzando sin idea alguna de hacia dónde iba. Después de unos pocos minutos andando, vio la luz al final del pasillo, e inmediatamente pensó que habría encontrado algún tipo de salida trasera. Lo siguió, sin demasiada prisa, y se dio cuenta de que se equivocaba totalmente.

Sus pasos la habían llevado hasta un gran campo de fútbol cubierto, perfectamente cuidado, con numerosos asientos dispuestos para la afición. Sólo entonces recordó que el señor Blanc le había comentado algo acerca del Club de Fútbol de la Royal, pero no le prestó demasiada atención, así que difícilmente se acordaba de lo que le había dicho.

Y hablando de los Reyes de Roma, allí se encontraba un grupo de muchachos jugando al fútbol, entrenando; por el uniforme que vestían, no le costó mucho adivinar que se trataba del equipo del instituto. A pesar de la energía que invertían en cada remate, en cada parada, Claire supo ver que los ánimos no estaban precisamente altos. También contó mentalmente a los jugadores, y se percató de que faltaban dos como mínimo para ser un equipo oficial.

Quiso marcharse de allí, al fin y al cabo no se le había perdido nada en el campo y no entraba en sus planes llamar la atención interrumpiendo un entrenamiento, pero sus pies se movieron solos, guiándola silenciosa e inadvertidamente hasta uno de los banquillos; el más cercano tanto para ella como para el equipo. Se quedó quieta, medio escondida tras la pared azul, siguiendo el balón con los ojos.

No podía apartar su atención del esférico; seguía detenidamente todos sus movimientos, encontrando las manías y los pequeños fallos de los jugadores. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, su mirada ambarina comenzó a eliminar esa frialdad, dejando paso a una lenta calidez. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no veía a nadie jugar al fútbol por simple diversión, y esa ligera sensación de ¿alegría?, ¿emoción?, comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo. Se sentía extraña, pero muy cómoda; demasiado como para querer irse.

—¿A ti también te gusta el fútbol?

Aquella pregunta la sacó de sus pensamientos, sorprendiéndola internamente. Asomó un poco más la cabeza por la esquina de la pared del banquillo, encontrándose con un muchacho sentado en éste. Tenía la piel morena, de un tono parecido a la canela, contrastando con sus plateados cabellos hasta un poco por debajo de los hombros, con flequillo desigual; su ojo derecho estaba cubierto por un parche metálico, dejando sólo ver el color anaranjado de su mirada por el ojo contrario. Llevaba el uniforme escolar de la Royal Academy, y a su lado guardaba una muleta. Observaba el campo de fútbol, mirando de vez en cuando de reojo a la muchacha; una ligera sonrisa curvaba sus labios.

—¿Acaso es muy obvio? —preguntó Claire, recuperando su natural frialdad en sus ojos. Salió de su pequeño escondite, apoyándose en la pared azulada y cruzándose de brazos. Miró de reojo al chiquillo, y siguió hablando, sin darle tiempo a responder—: Lesión de fútbol, ¿me equivoco?

—¿Acaso es muy obvio? —repitió, divertido.

La peli-azul entrecerró los ojos, en clara señal de molestia. Odiaba que se burlasen de ella, y aquello le había parecido una mofa hacia su persona en toda regla. Soltó un inaudible suspiro, calmándose y concentrándose nuevamente en el esférico. No quería empezar con mal pie en su nuevo instituto, y supuso que si le respondía, acabaría discutiendo con el joven. Como solía ocurrir.

—No recuerdo haberte visto antes en el instituto —siguió el peli-plata—. ¿Eres nueva?

—He llegado hoy.

Con su tono tajante, el muchacho comprendió que no estaría dispuesta a seguir hablando con él, por algún motivo que no entendía. Su actitud lo mosqueó bastante, pero de cualquier modo, decidió que lo mejor sería callarse y seguir concentrado en el entrenamiento de sus compañeros de equipo.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos totalmente en silencio entre ellos dos; ambos estaban absortos en el juego de los muchachos en el campo. En algún momento, los jugadores decidieron hacer un descanso en el entrenamiento. Fue entonces cuando Claire, tan silenciosa e inadvertidamente como cuando había llegado, se marchó por donde vino velozmente, apenas dándole tiempo al equipo de verla salir por la entrada al campo de fútbol.

—¿Y esa chica?

—Ni idea… —respondió el peli-plateado, encogiéndose de hombros.

Mientras realizaba su pequeña huida, la muchacha tuvo claro algo, a la par que una pequeña idea empezaba a formarse en su mente: Definitivamente la Royal Academy tenía un equipo de fútbol mejor de lo que se habría esperado, y ahora creía empezar a entender por qué su padre, el señor Blanc, la había metido allí. Aunque sólo era una idea, temía porque estuviese en lo cierto; sólo de pensarlo, una punzada de culpabilidad se clavaba en su pecho.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

—¿Os habéis enterado? —preguntó un muchacho, sentándose en su silla con el sonido del timbre.

El joven, de unos catorce años de edad, era tez clara y tenía el cabello morado peinado en gruesos mechones, con cada uno de ellos yendo en una dirección distinta; sus ojos eran de color azul claro. Llevaba unos gruesos cascos negros, y dos puntos del mismo color pintados en su frente de forma paralela. Vestía con el uniforme masculino del instituto: Un traje grisáceo oscuro, con detalles en dorado y rojo, también muy oscuro.

Apoyó los brazos cruzados encima de la mesa, mostrando una ligera sonrisa, enseñando los dientes.

—Dicen que va a venir un alumno nuevo.

—¿Estás seguro de que es chico? —preguntó el peli-plateado, sentado en la mesa de en frente.

—¿Lo dices por la chica de ayer del campo de fútbol? —devolvió la pregunta su compañero de mesa.

Éste tenía el cabello castaño tirando a oscuro y revuelto, peinado en gruesos mechones que se dirigían todos hacia el lado derecho, con uno cruzándole por la mitad del rostro, otorgándole un aspecto algo más salvaje. Sus ojos eran azules oscuro, y debajo de los mismos llevaba pintados dos gruesas líneas naranjas que le llegaban hasta el final del rostro. Obviamente también vestía con el uniforme escolar…

—Sí —respondió el del parche—. Dijo que era nueva, pero parecía más pequeña, así que no sé si…

La puerta de la clase se abrió, haciéndolos callar y ponerse rectos en sus respectivos asientos a todos. Por ella entró una mujer bastante joven, con una amable sonrisa curvando sus labios. Extrañamente dejó abierta la puerta, y se dirigió hacia su mesa, dejando encima de ésta todos los papeles, libros y el bolso que portaba. Apoyó las manos en la mesa y miró a sus alumnos.

—Buenos días, clase. —Los muchachos correspondieron a su saludo al unisón—. Antes de empezar con la lección de hoy, tengo que anunciaros algo; aunque supongo que la mayoría ya os habréis enterado. A partir de hoy tendréis a una nueva compañera de clase. Sé que resulta extraño siendo que estamos a principios del tercer trimestre, y por eso os pediría que la ayudaseis a adaptarse al curso para poder realizar los exámenes finales y que pueda aprobarlos. Sin más… —Miró hacia la puerta, ampliando su sonrisa un poco más— Pasa, por favor, y preséntate.

Se escuchó un casi inaudible asentimiento.

Por la puerta entró una muchacha de cabellos azulados con pasos ligeros pero a la vez elegantes; cerró la puerta y se plantó delante de sus nuevos compañeros de clase. Su rostro era serio, mostrando una actitud distante. Vestía con el uniforme femenino de la Royal Academy —Un vestido corto con la parte de arriba igual a la chaqueta de los chicos, con la falda llena de pliegues; unas medias de color rojo oscuro y zapatos negros. Como toque especial, llevaba las mangas dobladas hasta los codos.

Sus ojos ambarinos casi volaban de un lado a otro, mirando los rostros de sus nuevos compañeros, sin darles mayor importancia. Pero al llegar al trío de muchachos del fondo de la esquina derecha, sus ojos se abrieron algo más, debido a la sorpresa. Reconoció al chiquillo del banquillo y a los dos jugadores del equipo; realmente no se esperaba coincidir con ninguno de ellos en clase. Pero enseguida apartó la mirada, acordándose de que debía presentarse.

—Mi nombre es Claire Beacons —habló, con tono frío, monótono, mientras recordaba lo que debía decir; aquella actitud pareció molestar a más de uno—, encantada. —Sin embargo, no parecía sentirse precisamente así; sus palabras estaban completamente vacías, como si fuese una grabación—. Aunque soy originaria de aquí, de Japón, he pasado mis últimos tres años en _l'Hexagone_, así que pido perdón si se me escapa alguna que otra palabra en francés… Pero de cualquier modo, intentaré que eso no ocurra.

—Muy bien —retomó la palabra la profesora, sin borrar su sonrisa. Claire se volvió hacia su maestra—. Bueno, pues sólo me queda decirte que bienvenida a la Royal Academy, y que espero que disfrutes de los próximos tres meses que estés aquí. —Con un leve asentimiento por parte de la peli-azul, la mujer volvió a dirigirse hacia el resto de la clase—. Como ya os he dicho, ayudadle, y portaos bien con ella, por favor. Bien… ¿por qué no te sientas con… —Paseó la mirada de un lado a otro del aula—, Alan Master, por ejemplo? Alan, levántate para guiarla, por favor.

El peli-morado se puso en pie al instante. A Claire le alegró darse cuenta de que se sentaría desde entonces y hasta final de curso al lado de la ventana; para ella eso significaba como una especie de escape para las tediosas clases. Su salvación personal.

Avanzó hasta su nuevo asiento a paso ligero y se sentó; sin si quiera dirigirle una mirada a su compañero de mesa, comenzó a sacar los materiales de la clase que les tocaba: Lengua y Literatura. La profesora se giró hacia la pizarra y comenzó a hacer un breve esquema de presentación de la lección, que todos los alumnos copiaron como loritos, a la par que explicaba un poco por encima de qué iría cada cosa. Así que Alan aprovecharía ese momento para intentar entablar una conversación con su compañera, entre susurros casi inaudibles, lo justo para que ella lo escuchase.

—¡Hola! —saludó, con una pequeña sonrisa—. Soy Alan Master, aunque eso ya lo sabes… Encantado.

El muchacho le tendió la mano. Claire la miró un par de segundos, para después volver a bajar la vista hacia su cuaderno y seguir escribiendo lo que dictaba la profesora, haciéndole caso omiso; por supuesto, eso al peli-morado le molestó y mucho.

—Claire Beacons, pero eso también lo sabes —murmuró, con su tono frío y cortante, sin cambiar el rumbo de su vista entre el cuaderno y la pizarra—. Ahora, y si no te importa, quisiera seguir las explicaciones de la profesora, _merci_.

Alan frunció el ceño, notablemente molesto, mientras apartaba la mano. Él la imitó, centrándose en sus apuntes, aunque por su cabeza no pasaban sólo esos pensamientos; no podía creerse que fuese tan borde, tan desagradable, tan antipática, tan..., tan… ¡tan odiosa! Sí, exacto; apenas la había conocido hacía cinco minutos y ya la odiaba, todo un récord. Sus planes de llevarse bien con su nueva compañera de clase y de mesa se evaporaron en el aire: ¿Para qué intentarlo si quiera si Claire no iba a poner nada de su parte? Mejor dejar las cosas como estaban y no dirigirle la palabra.

Al terminar la clase, en el cambio entre una y otra, algunos compañeros se acercaron a hablar con Claire para conocerla e intentar llevarse bien con la nueva, entre ellos el castaño y el peli-plata de las mesas de delante, pero la peli-azul o los ignoraba o, si insistían más de lo que ella quería —Una o dos veces más—, les contestaba de malas maneras. En seguida desapareció del aula, directa a los cuartos de baño, dejando a toda la clase confusa y enfadada en su mayoría.

En cuanto llegó a su destino y se percató de que estaba sola allí dentro, apretó el botón del lavabo y, poniendo las manos en forma de cuenco, se empapó la cara. Repitió el proceso varias hasta que casi se quedó sin aire. Se aferró con fuerza a los extremos del lavamanos, mientras recuperaba el aliento. Echó un vistazo a la muchacha del espejo, mientras se llevaba la derecha a la parte izquierda superior del pecho y apretaba con fuerza, arrugando el uniforme.

—Esto va a ser más duro de lo que suponía —murmuró para su cuello.

«Tranquila, Claire —pensó, intentando infundirse ánimos a sí misma—. Sólo tienes que aguantar hasta la hora del recreo; entonces podrás perderte por el instituto y tranquilizarte. Y después sólo quedará la mitad de las clases para ser libre de nuevo. Podrás conseguirlo.»

Esperaba estar en lo correcto.

**. . . . . .**

Por fin había llegado el recreo. Las aulas se habían quedado completamente desiertas, los alumnos habían salido de ellas como si de ello dependiesen sus vidas. Ahora los adolescentes estaban esparcidos por el centro educativo, aquí y allá, por el patio de recreo, por los pasillos, por la biblioteca… Cada uno con su grupo de amigos, y pocos eran los que tenían como única compañía a su mochila.

Por supuesto, Claire era una de esas escasas personas solitarias. Se había refugiado en uno de los tantos pasillos desolados del laberinto que conducía al campo de fútbol, casi totalmente a oscuras, apenas iluminado por el tenue brillo de las lejanas luces de ambos extremos. Las paredes, el techo y el suelo estaban vacíos, y eran de tonos demasiado tristones para su gusto, aunque ya estaba acostumbrada a vivir entre aquellos apagados colores. La peli-azul se encontraba sentada, con las piernas dobladas y la espalda contra la pared, hablando a escondidas por teléfono con la única persona que podría calmarla sin saberlo.

—Yo también le echo de menos, padre —murmuró, con una imperceptible sonrisa en los labios.

—Oh, Claire… Prometo que nos veremos pronto —dijo el adulto al otro lado del móvil—. Y en cuanto acabe este viaje, me quedaré contigo definitivamente, ya sea en Inazuma o en donde tú quieras, pequeña. Pediré que me trasladen de empresa para estar fijos en un mismo lugar durante años, y poder pasar más tiempo contigo… —Hizo una pequeña pausa—. Hace algo más de dos años que no pasamos tiempo los dos juntos. Seguro que estás más preciosa aún, si es posible.

Ella ensanchó su sonrisa, mientras algo parecido a una risa salía de entre sus labios. El primer atisbo de felicidad físicamente en ella desde hacía mucho; sólo el señor Blanc era capaz de alegrarla de esos modos. Aún estando en la más profunda de las oscuridades, aquel hombre conseguía iluminarla. Y todavía no sabía cómo lo podía hacer, pero tampoco le importaba demasiado. Simplemente disfrutaba de ese pequeño don que el hombre tenía.

—Padre, no diga esas cosas… —Hizo una pequeña pausa, mientras todo rastro de alegría se borraba de su rostro. Su mano libre jugueteaba nerviosamente con su zapato izquierdo—. Lo extraño. Mucho. Me gustaría que estuviera aquí.

«Necesito contarle muchas cosas que han ocurrido… pero no puedo decírselas por teléfono, aunque sé que cuanto antes, mejor.» Por algún motivo no se atrevía a completar la frase en alto. No quería preocupar al señor Blanc. Nunca más, se lo había prometido hace mucho. Pero de verdad, necesitaba contárselo a alguien de confianza, no podría seguir ocultándolo durante mucho tiempo sin que se volviese en su contra. Pero, si su padre no estaba allí, ¿a quién más podría decírselo? A nadie.

—Pequeña… —El hombre suspiró—. Dame unas semanas por lo menos, no puedo dejar colgado el trabajo, aunque a veces me gustase. —Ella aceptó de la mejor manera que supo, convenciendo al adulto, aunque la muchacha sabía perfectamente que esas semanas podrían convertirse en largos meses con mucha facilidad. Él dio el asunto por zanjado—. Y, dime, ¿ya has hecho nuevos amigos?

—¿Eh? Ah, sí, claro —mintió, pero condenado su talento para hacerlo—. He conocido a unos chicos de mi clase, se ven simpáticos y eso… —Escucho la réplicas ante aquél "chicos"—. Padre, ¡no piense mal, por lo que más quiera! Sólo son compañeros de clase, tampoco hace falta que lo lleve hasta ese extremo… —Escuchó—. No, no me gustan… —Calló—. Sí, bueno, son… ¿guapillos? —Escuchó—. ¡PADRE! —exclamó, con las mejillas teñidas de un intenso carmín, mientras que del pequeño brinco que dio en el sitio, estiraba las piernas y tensaba la columna—. ¡Le he dicho que no me gusta ninguno!

El hombre al otro lado del teléfono rió a pierna suelta, divertido por la reacción de la muchacha. Claire, por su parte, al escucharlo reír sólo pudo agachar más la cabeza, ocultando su sonrojo entre sus cabellos a la pared, que la miraba detenidamente al otro lado. La única que lo hacía, a parte del suelo y el techo.

—Era una broma, pequeña —dijo, aún entre carcajadas, poniendo final a su risa de una buena vez por todas—. Y, bueno, dejando eso a parte… ¿Te has decidido ya si apuntarte al Club de Fútbol? Otro de los motivos por los que decidí apuntarte a la Royal Academy fue porque llevaban cuarenta años ganando el Torneo de Fútbol Frontier… aunque en este último torneo no lo consiguieron, por no recuerdo qué motivo. Pero eso no es lo importante. Lo importante es que a ti te apasionaba el fútbol, y pensé que allí tendrías buenos compañeros de equipo que podrían igualar tus habilidades. ¿Lo has decidido ya o no?

La muchacha aguardó unos instantes, pensando su respuesta, mientras se miraba el dorso de la mano izquierda. Era cierto que el fútbol la apasionaba y que tenía buenas cualidades para ese deporte, sin embargo no había sopesado la idea de unirse… hasta entonces. Saber a ciencia cierta —Pues ya lo había sospechado al ver a aquellos chicos jugando el día anterior— que el señor Blanc había decidido llevarla a aquel instituto por su equipo de fútbol y no apuntarse hacía que su conciencia no estuviese del todo tranquila. Además, a él siempre le había gustado que tuviese esa afición por aquél deporte…

Maldecía la habilidad que tenía aquel hombre de despertar a su Pepito Grillo interior.

—Esta tarde iré a apuntarme al equipo de fútbol —se dio por vencida, pero consiguiendo que no se notase en su voz—. Ayer no tuve tiempo para hacerlo, ya sabes, acababa de llegar y… —Dejó la frase inconclusa, dando por sentado que su mentira así como estaba era creíble—. Espero que tenga plaza.

—Me alegra oír eso, pequeña —respondió, y a juzgar por su tono de voz, muy seguramente estaría sonriendo ampliamente. La muchacha escuchó cómo alguien hablaba al otro lado con su padre, y se temió lo peor, dibujándole una expresión de tristeza y decepción—. Sí, enseguida voy —respondió a ese "alguien". Escuchó cómo devolvía el móvil a su oreja—. Lo siento, Claire, pero debo irme, la reunión está a punto de empezar. Hablaremos pronto y me contarás qué tal te va todo. Adiós, te quiero, pequeña.

—Adiós, padre…

Cerró la tapa de su plateado móvil y se quedó mirándolo durante algunos instantes, con la misma expresión, mientras lo apretaba entre su mano con fuerza. Cada vez que hablaban por teléfono, tenían que cortar la llamada porque requerían de la presencia del señor Blanc en alguna reunión o en donde fuese. No estaba casado, al menos no teóricamente, pues la muchacha pensaba desde hacía tiempo que lo estaba, y la "afortunada" no era otro que su trabajo.

Suspiró, mientras guardaba el móvil en el bolsillo exterior de su mochila.

—Genial —masculló entre dientes, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido—. Y esta tarde a solicitar plaza a un club en el que si quiera quiero entrar, para tener compañeros con los que no quiero tener nada que ver. —Se levantó del suelo con gracia y rapidez, echándose la mochila al hombro derecho—. No podría tener mejor suerte.

* * *

><p><strong>P<strong>rimera **A**dvertencia: Primeros capítulos aburridos.  
><strong>S<strong>egunda **A**dvertencia: Si han notado la falta de Jude, es porque supuse que ya estaba en el Raimon...  
><strong>T<strong>ercera **A**dvertencia: ... _Aibá la leche que se m'ha'olvidao' .-._

**¡Buenos días/tardes/noches**/loquerayossea **a todos!** C:  
>¿Qué tal están? ¿Qué les pareció el primer capítulo?<br>¿Creen que la espera mereció la pena o vuelvo a la oscuridad de mi armario a automarginarme por mala persona?  
>Total~ He empezado a sentirme a gusto ahí (?) Boniiita oscuridad~<br>Ok, ahora en serio. Dos cosas más: ¿Les pareció muy largo el primer capítulo?  
>Es que no sabía por dónde cortarlo, la verdad... No los tengo separados en capítulos D;<br>Sólo díganme si lo prefieren más corto o algo... (:  
>Y, la segunda cosa, ¿alguna crítica, tomatazo, amenaza de muerte? <em>-Estira los brazos-<em> ¡Acepto de todo!

Muchas gracias a todos por comentar la historia _-Abrazo grupal-_ (?)  
>No me esperaba tantos comentarios en el Prólogo, ¡wow! :'D<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Inazuma Eleven<strong>, así como** sus personajes** y los **lugares** que se hayan **inventado** no me pertencen, son propiedad  
>de <strong>Level-5<strong>; _si me perteneciesen, la historia sería muuuuuuy distinta... _*inserte risa demoníaca*


	3. Chapter II

**C**apítulo **II**

—¿Qué? —inquirieron los tres al unísono.

Claire se cruzó de brazos, mosqueada; agachó la cabeza, ocultándose entre sus cabellos, con la única intención de no tener que verlos, porque estaba segura de que, si los veía, sus ganas de marcharse de allí con la cabeza bien alta podrían con su Pepito Grillo interior, y mandaría al Infierno las palabras que le había dicho al señor Blanc, y con ellas su "promesa" de que iría a pedir un puesto en el Club de Fútbol. Suficiente era que sentía que iba a pedirles entrar en el equipo con el rabo entre las piernas —Cosa que JAMÁS había hecho y que JAMÁS volvería a hacer— como para tener que repetirlo dos veces.

—Lo que habéis escuchado. Ni que fuera tan raro.

—Después de tu actitud durante las clases no te esperes menos —replicó Alan.

Ella alzó la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño y clavándose las uñas en los codos.

—Perdóname por tener una actitud diferente al resto, no todos hemos tenido una vida de color de rosa como para ir cantándole al mundo lo felices que somos, o de alegrarnos porque las flores salgan en cada mañana, ¿lo sabías? Cada uno tiene su personalidad por un motivo o por otro, te guste o no, majito. No todos vamos a complacerte con nuestra forma de ser. Y si no te agrado, entonces no me mires, no me dirijas la palabra, y evitaremos otra discusión estúpida, ¿está claro?

El peli-púrpura se adelantó un paso, dispuesto a seguir discutiendo con la muchacha, pero la mano del más alto le impidió avanzar. Alan le dirigió una mirada que mezclaba el desconcierto y el «O me sueltas o te salto a la yugular», mas el castaño se mantuvo firme.

—Basta —cortó, con tono duro—. Dejar de pelear por tonterías.

Ambos jóvenes se sostuvieron la mirada durante un par de minutos en completo silencio, matándose mental y mutuamente, mientras que los otros dos muchachos sólo los miraban, sin saber qué decir o hacer. Finalmente Alan retrocedió un paso y se dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda y metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos, maldiciendo por lo bajo. La mirada ambarina de la chiquilla no reflejaba otra cosa que victoria, y su pequeña sonrisa lo confirmaba.

El peli-plata se acercó un par de pasos hacia Claire.

—Si no hay más discusiones ni problemas, puedes hacer la prueba para entrar —dijo con tranquilidad, pero a la vez con un ligero tono de advertencia, haciendo saber así que no iba a aceptar ninguna pelea más y que hablaba totalmente en serio.

—¡¿Qué? —inquirió el peli-morado, girándose bruscamente de nuevo, con los ojos como platos.

Con eso la sonrisa victoriosa pasó también a tener un deje burlesco.

—¡¿Vais a dejar entrar a esa…?

—Cálmate, Alan —cortó en seco de nuevo el castaño—. David no ha dicho nada de dejarla entrar, primero tiene que hacer la prueba, como todos. Además sabes perfectamente que estamos buscando a un nuevo jugador en el equipo, antes de que nos cierren el Club de Fútbol por estar incompleto.

Alan abrió la boca para replicar, pero en seguida la volvió a cerrar; no encontraba palabras con las que replicar a ese argumento. El muchacho estaba en lo cierto: Desde que el ex-capitán se trasladó de instituto y de equipo, el director de la Royal les había dado el aviso de que o conseguían al jugador que faltaba, o cerrarían el Club por falta de gente. Miró de nuevo a la peli-azul, que había vuelto a poner esa expresión de seriedad y frialdad; no le gustaba la posibilidad de que aquella chica entrase al equipo, pero no podían hacer otra cosa…

«O quizá sí —pensó—. Se lo pondré difícil. No pienso jugar codo con codo con esa niñata.»

**. . . . . .**

—¿Estás segura de que no quieres cambiarte? —preguntó el peli-plateado a su lado, enarcando las cejas—. ¿Ni si quiera cambiarte los zapatos por unas zapatillas? Te podemos dejar algo…

—Que no —replicó la peli-azul con tono cortante, dedicándole una mirada asesina—. _Ne commence pas!_ Por más que preguntes, no voy a cambiar de opinión. Puedo correr, esquivar y chutar el maldito balón con el uniforme, y eso incluye la falda y los zapatos, ¿vale? Además, llevo medias, nadie va a ver nada que no deba ver, aunque lo intente.

—¡Eh! —protestó uno de los muchachos del equipo, de cabello rosado pálido algo largo y liso—. ¿Te crees que somos unos pervertidos o qué?

La muchacha guardó el balón bajo su pie, mientras se encogía de hombros.

—Quién sabe. No os conozco, no puedo juzgar tampoco. Hay de todo por el mundo, así que…

Con eso, el resto del equipo que no había conocido a Claire hasta entonces, comprendió a la perfección el rencor que Alan le guardaba, aunque la hubiese conocido ese mismo día. Y no, tampoco se les antojaba buena la posibilidad de tener que jugar con ella codo con codo en el equipo. Los únicos que parecían querer darle una oportunidad —Eso sí, con muchísima paciencia, sacada de Dios sabe qué inagotable fuente de la misma— eran el portero del equipo y David, sólo porque necesitaban urgentemente a un onceavo jugador.

Aunque ninguno de ellos pensaba que la chica pudiera dar la talla para entrar.

Y por supuesto, ella ya se lo había imaginado. No era la primera vez que la infravaloraban, y no sería la última, de eso estaba segura. Había cambiado de opinión: En ese momento sí que quería entrar en el equipo de fútbol, pero sólo para darles a todos en las narices con ello. Tenía el suficiente orgullo propio y la suficiente dignidad como para desaprovechar aquella oportunidad de hacerles tragar sus ¿pensamientos? Además, odiaba que por su apariencia pensasen que era menos de lo que en realidad era.

—Bien —interrumpió David, atrasándose varios pasos—, cuando quieras, puedes empezar.

Claire se volvió hacia el campo de fútbol que se abría ante ella.

Habían acordado que para acabar con la prueba tendría que llegar a la línea de portería y lanzar, hubiese marcado o no, tomase el tiempo que tomase; después ya discutirían ellos la posibilidad de que entrase en el equipo, por supuesto. A su parecer no iba a ser cosa difícil, pues apenas tenía que superar a ocho jugadores y portero; además, con la falta de un delantero y del centrocampista medio, la distribución estaba algo pobre, había demasiados huecos que poder aprovechar hasta llegar a los defensas. Y para ponérselo más fácil —Otra muestra clara de que no la veían capaz de jugar a fútbol con eficacia—, habían acordado que cada vez que superase a un jugador, este estaría "eliminado", es decir, no podría volver a interferir en la prueba. Ella no dijo nada respecto a eso, se lo calló para poder comenzar de una vez.

«Bueno —pensó, con una imperceptible sonrisa surcando sus labios—, pues veamos qué tal juegan.»

Le dio un empujoncito al balón, bajando el pie al suelo de nuevo. Avanzó a paso lento, llevando el balón consigo sin dificultad alguna, y con los ojos cerrados, mostrando una gran seguridad en sí misma. No hace falta decir que esa actitud y esa lentitud a la hora de guiar el balón empezaron a desesperar y a molestar a todos —Esta vez sí que todos por completo.

—Esto ya es el colmo —masculló uno de los delanteros, antes de lanzarse al ataque.

Era alto, de tez morena, con el cabello castaño oscuro hasta los hombros, peinado en algo parecido a rastas, y de ojos negros; su mirada era seria. Echó a correr en dirección a la peli-azul, exasperado por su actitud en la prueba, totalmente confiado de que podría quitarle el balón con facilidad.

Apenas le quedaban unos pocos pasos para llegar hasta ella cuando Claire alzó de golpe la cabeza, mostrando su distante mirada ambarina. Eso sobresaltó ligeramente al delantero, pero no le impidió seguir con lo que tenía planeado. Realizó una segada bastante rápida y que daba por hecho que resultaría efectiva. La peli-azul, con simpleza y rapidez a la vez que elegancia, se hizo a la izquierda apenas un paso, lo justo para que, cuando diese una vuelta sobre sí misma con el balón, el muchacho ni la rozase.

Ni falta hace decir que eso los sorprendió a todos.

El delantero, una vez dejó de derrapar por el suelo, se giró para verla con el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula apretada. Ella le devolvió la mirada por encima del hombro, enarcando una ceja y mostrando una sonrisa torcida, llena de burla y suficiencia, satisfecha consigo misma.

—¿Por fin os arrepentís de haberme subestimado o no os basta con esto?

No esperó respuesta alguna: Echó a correr en dirección a la portería, a gran velocidad; apenas parecía tocar el suelo. Los centrocampistas intentaron cortarle el paso, y consiguieron frenarla, dificultándole la tarea de mantener el balón en su posesión usando las mismas pocas intenciones de darlo todo de sí misma como hasta entonces. Pero, como ya se había dado cuenta al empezar su prueba, había muchos huecos aprovechables para colarse por ellos y evitarse perder más tiempo.

Llegados a este punto, el equipo ya se había dado cuenta de que la muchacha no era moco de pavo.

Llegó a la línea defensiva, donde también tuvo sus pequeños problemas para deshacerse de tres de los cuatro defensas, pero finalmente lo consiguió. Ahora que sólo tenía que librarse de Alan para poder tirar a puerta, frenó su carrera en seco y guardó el esférico bajo su pie, esperando a ver qué haría el defensa.

«No voy a permitir que esta niña entre en el equipo.»

El muchacho corrió hacia ella, realizando una rápida segada.

—¡Barrido Defensivo!

El peli-morado estaba convencido que eso no lo podría superar, puesto que nadie podía hacerlo.

Claire puso los ojos en blanco, pensando que habría esperado algo mejor por su parte para echar abajo su prueba después de todo… quizá tenía las expectativas demasiado altas. Guardó el balón entre ambos tobillos y saltó, encogiendo las piernas como si fuese un ovillo, pasando por encima de un muy frustrado peli-morado. Aterrizó elegantemente, soltando el balón y dejándolo botar a sus pies.

—Después de todo el cabreo que llevabas conmigo, esperaba que fueses capaz de algo más…

Alan apretó puños y mandíbula. Sí, definitivamente aquella odiosa había entrado en su _Lista Negra_.

La muchacha miró al portero, que ya estaba preparado para parar el tiro. El castaño no sabía ya qué esperar de ella ya: ¿Tendría alguna súper-técnica? ¿O sería un tiro normal? ¿O acaso haría cualquier cosa extraña que lo confundiese y le hiciese fallar? Después de las habilidades que había demostrado, ni si quiera le extrañaría que de repente le saliesen alas de demonio y quemase la portería entera —Sobre todo siendo que nadie esperaba que supiese manejar tan bien el balón.

—¿Influye mucho si entra o no?

—¿Qué? —El castaño parpadeó repetidas veces. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? La peli-azul le repitió la pregunta de nuevo, muy molesta—. Pues… sí. Lógicamente sí. ¿Es que esperas no marcar?

—Es que no me _apetece_ marcar —respondió, remarcando el verbo, como si fuese muy obvio.

Eso dejó algo descolocado al portero, ¿qué significaba eso…?

Claire le dio un pequeño toque al balón para alzarlo, y seguidamente le asestó una fuerte patada con la derecha. Iba directa hacia el castaño, así que no tuvo que moverse mucho para pararlo; aún con todo no se esperaba esa fuerza, y casi se le resbala de las manos.

La peli-azul se abrazó los codos y sonrió con los ojos entrecerrados, satisfecha consigo misma.

—Ya me daréis vuestro veredicto mañana —Se giró hacia la salida del campo y caminó hacia ella con tranquilidad, como de costumbre—; tengo que ponerme al día con las clases.

Y así, sin más, desapareció de las vista de los muchachos, dejándolos colgados.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

A la mañana siguiente, el timbre sonó, dando por finalizada la primera clase del día. Una vez el profesor hubo salido por la puerta, los alumnos se levantaron de sus asientos y se reunieron con sus amigos, armando un pequeño jaleo entre todos, charlando al mismo tiempo. Aunque ningún maestro entró a reprenderles por ello, ya que ocurría lo mismo con todas las clases.

Claire, en total silencio, recogía los materiales y los intercambiaba con los de la siguiente clase.

—Has llegado tarde —comentó el peli-plateado, girándose hacia ella a la par que su compañero de mesa, con intención de entablar alguna pequeña conversación "pacífica"—. Te estábamos esperando.

—Técnicamente si estaba en clases antes que el profesor y de que tocase el timbre, no es llegar tarde —respondió con su tono monótono, sin levantar la vista de lo que estaba haciendo, hasta que terminó. Soltó un pequeño suspiro, colocó las manos entrelazadas encima de su regazo y alzó la cabeza—. ¿Y bien? ¿Tendría que alegrarme o no puedo entrar en el equipo?

—Tendrías que alegrarte —respondió el castaño, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Alan, a su lado, resopló notoriamente molesto, para después irse de malas maneras.

—Discúlpalo, por favor; él…

—No intentes explicar nada —cortó la peli-azul—. Lo que me extraña es que vosotros no tengáis la misma reacción que él al saber que tendréis que jugar codo con codo conmigo.

Ambos amigos compartieron una mirada, sin saber qué responder ante eso. La muchacha tenía razón, ¿para qué engañarse? Lo que les extrañaba era que ella supiera eso y no le pusiese remedio; ¿o es que su intención era ser repelente? Quién sabía. De cualquier modo tampoco le dieron muchas vueltas al asunto.

—Creo que aún no nos hemos presentado —cambió radicalmente de tema el castaño, mientras le tendía la mano—. Mi nombre es Joe King, un placer.

—David Samford —se presentó el peli-plata poco después.

—Claire Beacons —Se cruzó de brazos, dándole un clara indirecta muy directa al portero, que retiró la mano, con palpable molestia a su alrededor—, pero eso ya lo sabíais.

En ese momento sonó el timbre que anunciaba el inicio de la segunda clase del día, ahogando las últimas palabras de la peli-azul. Cada alumno volvió a su puesto como si se tratasen de autómatas, y Alan no iba a ser la excepción. El profesor entró casi volando a clase, y desde el momento en el que dejó sus materiales encima de la mesa, comenzó a impartir clase.

Antes de que se volviesen, David y Joe le dedicaron una mirada al peli-púrpura, diciéndole o recordándole que hiciese algo que la oji-ambarina ignoraba completamente. Él sólo resopló.

—En la siguiente clase tenemos desdoble —informó en un susurro el muchacho sin mirarla (al igual que ella a él), con un tono que no dejaba lugar a réplicas por parte de Claire… o esa era la intención—, y para mi desgracia nos toca juntos…

—Querrás decir para la desgracia mutua —corrigió la peli-azul.

—¡Como sea! La cosa es que al terminar la clase nos toca recreo, y vendrás conmigo.

—Si no me queda más remedio que ir contigo…

El peli-morado no pudo reprimir la mirada de odio que le dirigió.

**. . . . . .**

—Alan, cuando te pedimos que la guiases hasta el campo de fútbol, no dijimos nada de que vinieseis matándoos con palabras y con la mirada el uno al otro —comentó David, con una sonrisa incómoda ante la escena de la llegada de los dos jóvenes.

Ambos muchachos habían llegado al estadio discutiendo, muy enfadados; él ya había perdido los papeles por el camino —Aunque las pocas palabras que habían tenido que cruzar en el desdoble, dado que les tocaba hacer un trabajo con el compañero, tampoco habían sonado precisamente amables—, mientras que ella, a diferencia de la última vez, se mostraba tan calmada como siempre, respondiendo a sus réplicas con tono frío y cortante, abrazándose los codos.

—Creo que va a empezar a ser rutina —dijo Joe, al lado del peli-plateado.

—¡Es su culpa por ser tan insoportable, tan antipática, tan…!

—Me da igual lo que digas, Master —cortó la joven—. Ya te lo dejé todo bien claro.

Tanto el castaño como el peli-plata ya veían asomar por la esquina la Tercera Guerra Mundial, iniciándose en pleno recreo de la Royal Academy, y decidieron que lo mejor sería intervenir entre ellos dos. Se adelantaron un paso, colocándose cada uno al lado de uno; Joe posó su mano en el hombro del peli-morado, clara señal de que se calmase de una vez.

—En serio, no estamos aquí para veros discutir —dijo David—, ¿vale?

—Ah, sí, eso. —La muchacha se giró hacia el peli-plateado, sin cambiar ni su expresión ni su posición—. Pensé que tendría algo que ver con el equipo de fútbol y por eso vine, pero sólo estáis vosotros, así que, ¿se puede saber para qué me habéis pedido que venga al campo de fútbol?

—Ni que te estuvieran esperan… ¡AY! Joe, te has pasado —protestó el peli-morado, frotándose el hombro donde el portero le había presionado con más fuerza de la necesaria, como aviso para que dejase de hablar, o más bien de intentar chinchar a la peli-azul.

—Tiene que ver con la prueba que hiciste ayer —dijo el castaño.

—Lo hiciste bien, pero no creemos que te esforzases de verdad —explicó David—. Parecías algo tensa.

Una fugaz expresión de sorpresa pasó por el rostro de Claire, pero enseguida la borró; aquello la había pillado desprevenida, creía que había sabido actuar con la suficiente naturalidad como para que no lo notasen, pero al parecer se equivocaba. Desvió la mirada, semi-agachando la cabeza hacia un lado, mientras apretaba las manos alrededor de sus codos. Maldito momento en el que no se le ocurrió pensar alguna excusa que sonase real, como si fuese un plan B. Ahora tenía que dar una explicación que no tenía —O más bien, alguna explicación falsa que no tenía. Tocando ese tema se quedaba en blanco.

Suspiró pesadamente.

—¿Y qué si es así? —Lo volvió a mirar; sus ojos tornaron tan helados como el hielo, mucho más fríos de lo que se habían mostrado con anterioridad—. Aún así he pasado la prueba, ¿no es cierto? Con eso debería bastaros; incluso debería alegraros que demostrase tener ese nivel sin esforzarme tanto como puedo. ¿Alguna cosa más o puedo irme?

Los tres chiquillos se sorprendieron por la reacción de la peli-azul.

—¿Se puede saber a qué viene ahora esa actitud tan… defensiva, y exagerada? —preguntó el peli-plateado—. Sólo era una observación, nada más, ¿de acuerdo? Y te lo habíamos dicho de buenas maneras. No hace falta que nos mates por eso, Claire.

Fue entonces cuando la muchacha se dio cuenta de su reacción fuera de lugar. Quiso que la tierra se abriese y la engullese hasta acabar en la otra punta del planeta; pero, por supuesto, y para su mala fortuna, eso no iba a pasar. Mantuvo una expresión serena en todo momento, aunque por dentro no se encontrase tan tranquila. Sin decir una palabra más, se dio media vuelta y echó a correr a gran velocidad, dejándolos, una vez más, plantados en mitad del campo de fútbol.

Definitivamente tenía que empezar a saber guardar mejor las formas. Nadie la podría descubrir, ¿no es cierto? Entonces su histeria estaba fuera de lugar. Tenía que empezar a relajarse… Aunque, en el fondo, sabía que eso era imposible.

—¿Pero a esta qué le pasa ahora? —preguntó Alan, mosqueado.

—No sé, pero creo que hay algo que la preocupa —respondió Joe—… O algo que oculta, quién sabe. Dudo que sirva de mucho, pero deberíamos intentar hablar con ella sobre eso.

—Ya has visto cómo ha reaccionado y cómo es, no nos va a decir nada —contradijo el peli-morado.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Ya hacía poco más de una semana desde lo sucedido. Los muchachos cumplieron con lo que dijeron: Intentaron hablar con ella, pero tal y como dijo Alan, no les sirvió de nada, ella o no les respondía o cortaba la conversación en seco.

Claire, por su parte, desde entonces hacía todo lo posible por evitar verlos más tiempo del necesario, y eso empezaba a cansarla demasiado, pero no se le ocurría otra solución. Después de un par de entrenamientos del equipo de fútbol, el resto de sus compañeros también pudo darse cuenta de que la muchacha estaba tensa; y cada día más, hasta casi perder la gracia con la que se movía en la prueba. También llegaba a clases mucho más apagada y agotada, incluso evitaba las discusiones con Alan que tanto tiempo le habían tomado hasta entonces.

La peli-azul se dio cuenta entonces de que no podría escapar de lo que era.

Y siendo así, sus expectativas de una vida normal quedaban aplastadas hasta convertirse en nada.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Abrió los ojos en mitad de la noche, ahogando un grito en su garganta, mientras se incorporaba de golpe sobre su cama. Su respiración era agitada, su frente estaba perlada por el sudor y los cabellos azulados se me pegaban en la nuca, su corazón latía a mil por hora, repiqueteándole con fuerza contra el pecho hasta tener la sensación de que le rompería las costillas en pedacitos.

Miró a su alrededor una vez más, tranquilizándose al reconocer su habitación en la Royal Academy.

Suspiró aliviada por eso, pero el miedo no se le iba del cuerpo. Encogió la pierna derecha, apoyando el codo en la rodilla y la cabeza en la mano, levantándose el flequillo y mojándose la palma derecha del sudor. Cerró los ojos con la intención de tranquilizarse, de pensar racionalmente y de decirse que sólo había sido una pesadilla más, que estaba en Inazuma, que estaba en la Royal Academy, que estaba a salvo.

Pero no lo consiguió.

Al cerrar los ojos, una secuencia de imágenes a gran velocidad rehizo la pesadilla en su mente, alterándola de nuevo. Apretó la mano alrededor de su cabello y cerró los ojos y la mandíbula con fuerza, volviendo a decirse a sí misma que eso había quedado en el pasado. Un pasado que había enterrado para siempre.

Pero no podía engañarse a sí misma, por más que lo intentara. Todo aquello formaría siempre parte de su vida; todo aquello la había hecho como era. Todas aquellas horrorosas y dolorosas emociones la embargaron a la vez, rompiéndola por dentro de nuevo; llevaba varios días así. Pero aquella vez, los sentimientos, los recuerdos, parecieron pegarle con más fuerza, rompiendo todas sus defensas.

Se llevó la mano libre a la parte izquierda del pecho y la cerró con fuerza sobre la camiseta de su pijama.

Sí, exactamente ahí era donde todo se agolpaba y la dañaba.

Abrió los ojos de nuevo, esperando encontrarse más oscuridad, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver en mitad de la sombras dos brillos. Uno era amarillo intenso, y tenía forma de un pequeño círculo. El otro era mucho más grande, y de color oscuro, pero aún así podía distinguirse con facilidad en medio de la noche.

—No… No, no, no… —murmuró, sintiendo que los ojos le escocían.

Tensó la columna cual palo de una escoba, mientras estiraba las piernas y el brazo izquierdo, elevando la mano de tal forma que pudiese ver el dorso de la misma. De allí provenía el primer y más pequeño brillo. Bajó la mirada hasta su pecho. De allí provenía el segundo y más oscuro, desde la zona en donde se encontraba su corazón. Las amargas lágrimas saltaron desde sus ojos, mojando las sábanas que la envolvían, mientras sollozaba en silencio.

Había vuelto a caer.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Habían pasado dos días desde lo de aquella noche, y Claire no había aparecido por clases. Nadie sabía el motivo, pues no había avisado de que faltaría ni nada, y algunos profesores estaban preocupados —El resto simplemente decían que «Estaría enferma y se habría ido a su casa a mejorarse.» Entre ellos se encontraba la profesora de Lengua y Literatura, así que al final de su última clase de la semana, les pidió a David, Joe y Alan que fueran a su cuarto a ver qué le pasaba.

Era viernes por la tarde, la mayoría de alumnos de la Royal Academy ya se habían marchado a sus casas para pasar el fin de semana con sus familias; el mejor momento para que tres chicos paseasen tranquilamente por los pasillos del Ala Femenina.

—¿Se puede saber por qué vamos a su habitación? —inquirió molesto el peli-morado—. Ya habéis oído a los demás profesores, estará en su casa, enferma. Dios, no sé por qué demonios me he tenido que dejar convencer tan fácilmente… traidores —masculló la última frase por lo bajo, con las manos en la nuca.

—Deja ya de quejarte —dijo Joe, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. La profesora nos ha pedido que comprobemos personalmente lo que le ocurre, y punto. Ya tenemos muy claro que no os podéis ni mirar, pero al menos hazlo para dejarla más tranquila.

—Creo que es aquí —interrumpió David, parándose delante de una de las puertas.

La habitación daba en el rincón final del pasillo. Los tres muchachos se plantaron en frente de la puerta, unos con mejores ánimos que otro. El castaño se aproximó a tocar la puerta, pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo, ésta se abrió de golpe. Claire iba a salir apresuradamente de la habitación, maleta en mano, vestida con su ropa de calle, con la cabeza agachada y las mejillas empapadas por las lágrimas que seguían cayendo de sus ojos. Al ir secándose el rostro con el dorso de la mano izquierda, no se percató de los tres muchachos, y se chocó contra Joe, ahogando una exclamación.

—¿Pero qué rayos…?

Alzó la cabeza, malhumorada, para encontrarse con sus tres compañeros, que la miraban con una mezcla de sorpresa, curiosidad y preocupación. Abrió los ojos como platos; la respiración se le agitó. Su primer acto reflejo fue esconder la mano izquierda tras su espalda, y el siguiente volver a meterse en su habitación a toda velocidad, cerrándoles la puerta casi literalmente en las narices.

—¿Pero qué demonios hacen estos aquí ahora? —se preguntó a sí misma.

Los tres amigos se miraron entre sí un momento, sin saber qué decir del todo. Resultaba bastante chocante encontrar a la chiquilla que creías que carecía de sentimientos, que era totalmente fría, llorando; además, parecía muy afectada por "algo". Incluso a Alan le dio pena verla en ese estado, tan alterada.

Joe llamó varias veces a la puerta con los nudillos.

—¡Claire! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Claire! ¡Abre la puerta!

—¡Marchaos! ¡A vosotros os da igual! ¡Dejadme en paz! —replicó, intentando que la voz no le temblase.

—Nos marcharemos cuando nos digas qué es lo que te ocurre —negoció David. Volvieron a recibir la misma invitación de marcharse por donde habían venido, sólo que de forma más brusca y directa—. ¡Llevas dos días sin aparecer por clases, y cuando te vemos estás llorando y lista para irte! ¿Ha ocurrido algo? ¿Algo con tu familia, con algún amigo? ¿Te ha pasado algo?

A estas preguntas, la muchacha no contestó. Dejó caer la maleta a un lado, chocando sonoramente contra el suelo, mientras se dejaba resbalar por la puerta, hasta quedar sentada con las piernas encogidas, ocultando el rostro entre sus rodillas. Sin querer las lágrimas volvieron a agolparse en sus ojos, cayendo en cascadas que mancharon sus shorts grisáceos vaqueros. Aunque su intención era no sollozar, los tres jóvenes pudieron escucharla, aunque con bastante dificultad.

—Vosotros jamás lo comprenderíais —dijo al fin, con voz firme.

Volvieron a mirarse entre ellos, compartiendo una mirada de preocupación.

—Eso no lo sabes si no lo intentas —repuso Joe. Hizo una pausa, en espera de una respuesta que nunca llegó—. Abre la puerta, Claire, por favor.

Siguieron sin recibir respuesta alguna, pero de cualquier modo estuvieron esperándola. Escucharon algo moverse en el interior de la habitación —La muchacha se levantó y apartó de una patada la maleta, que ahora estaba en medio, molestándola—, hasta que la puerta se abrió, esta vez más despacio. La peli-azul apoyaba el brazo derecho en el marco de la puerta, a la altura de la frente, y apoyó en él la cabeza, ocultando así la mitad de su rostro; la otra mano seguía apoyada en el manillar de la puerta a medio abrir, lista por si le apetecía darles en las narices con ella. Mantenía los ojos cerrados, y en su cara sólo quedaba el rastro de las viejas lágrimas que habían caído por él, apenas visible.

—Sé lo que digo —habló con voz ronca—, vosotros ni en un millón de años seríais capaces de entenderlo. Así que, ¿qué hacéis vosotros aq…?

—No nos cambies de tema —interrumpió David con seriedad—. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

—Ya os lo he dicho —repuso, cerrando las manos en forma de puños y frunciendo el ceño. Separó el rostro del marco de la puerta, pero mantuvo apoyada la frente en su antebrazo—. Vosotros no lo entenderíais. _Personne ne peut*****_…

Dejó el final de la oración en el aire, interrumpiéndose a sí misma.

Sólo bastó con esas pocas palabras para darse cuenta —Otra vez— de que estaba totalmente sola en el mundo, en cualquiera de los sentidos. Algo que la aterraba desde siempre, darse cuenta de que no tenía a nadie en aquellos duros momentos. El dolor se reavivó en su interior, una fuerza punzante se apoderó de su pecho, desgarrándolo internamente, haciendo que su corazón llorase por el daño recibido. Abrió los ojos como platos mientras la respiración se le cortaba durante varios segundos. De la parte izquierda superior de su pecho salió una brillante y a la vez oscura luz.

Al darse cuenta de eso, se escondió de nuevo en su habitación, empujando la puerta para cerrarla; sin embargo Joe fue más rápido, a pesar de lo asombrado que estaba por lo sucedido, e impidió que la puerta se cerrase. Los tres chicos, alucinados por lo que acababan de ver, se metieron como balas en el dormitorio.

Pero no se acercaron a donde estaba la joven.

Se quedaron en la entrada, sin saber qué hacer, viendo cómo Claire se dejaba caer de nuevo al suelo, encogiéndose y agarrando con fuerza la ropa que tapaba su pecho, arrugándola en el acto. Mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, y respiraba entrecortadamente —Al menos cuando cogía bocanadas de aire, porque le costaba mucho ese simple acto. Apretaba los dientes para que no se le escapase ningún grito de su boca.

Por dentro, la peli-azul se estaba rompiendo en millones de pedazos. Su superficial máscara de frialdad ya no existía, y el «escudo» con el que había conseguido envolver su corazón para protegerlo se había desvanecido. Una vez más estaba sin protección… sin embargo no quería que eso volviese a ocurrir. Y menos allí y en ese instante.

El trío no sabía qué cuernos hacer. Por una parte estaban asustados, no entendían lo que le ocurría a la peli-azul, no sabían cómo actuar. Sólo sabían mirar. Observaron cómo la luz negra se iba haciendo más brillante y notoria, al mismo tiempo que su expresión se tornaba cada vez más de dolor. Con el aumento del brillo, en el dorso de su mano izquierda se formó un tatuaje: Se trataba de un círculo de un vistoso color amarillo, rodeado por dos extrañas líneas curvas, dando la impresión de que se trataba de una prisión; el círculo también desprendía una luz, pero amarillenta.

«No quiero —pensó la muchacha—. No puedo. No debo. No la dejaré. No quiero que salga. No puedo controlarla. No debo dejarme vencer. No dejaré que Lynn aparezca.»

En su interior se libraba una lucha que parecía eterna, una lucha que acabaría con ella por dentro si no finalizaba ya. Los músculos se le contrajeron, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente. Estaba asustada, cosa que no se podía permitir, porque eso sería como una invitación a que acabasen con sus fuerzas, a que acabasen con Claire. Y se había prometido que eso se quedaría en el pasado.

Después de varios minutos, la muchacha cayó como un peso muerto, inconsciente.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Una luz blanquecina proveniente del techo iluminó la silla, colocada al fondo de la gran sala, a un nivel superior imposible de acceder desde su posición, ofreciendo por fin un punto luminoso en medio de tanta oscuridad. En aquellos instantes era lo único que se podía ver con facilidad: Una gran silla de largo respaldo que más se asemejaba a un trono, con reposabrazos; era negro, con las piezas de madera que se visualizaban pintadas de color oro viejo. Y, por supuesto, al hombre que en él se sentaba, vestido con un elegante traje negro. No podría superar los treinta años de edad; era de piel blanquecina como la nieve, con el cabello largo rubio hasta la mitad de la espalda, recogido en una coleta baja que le caía por el hombro derecho. Sus ojos, negros como la noche misma, mostraban una gran frialdad y se ocultaban entre la sombra que creaban sus mechones de cabello contra la luz blanca, y sus labios permanecían curvados en una sonrisa torcida, que ocultaba unas intenciones para nada buenas.

—¿Para qué me ha llamado, _Maître*****_? —preguntó con tono de respeto la muchacha.

Estaba extrañada. No entendía a qué venía ese «buen humor» en su superior. Desde que la capitana había partido de sus instalaciones huyendo, el hombre estaba que echaba chispas. No permitía ningún fallo en sus órdenes, ni si quiera el más mínimo. Se mostraba descontento con todo, y se irritaba con mucha más facilidad que de costumbre. En cambio, ahora parecía ser el mismo de siempre, con esa sonrisa lobuna característica en él, y esa elegancia y superioridad en todos los aspectos posibles.

Buenas noticias, supuso.

—Lynn ha vuelto a despertar —habló con tono firme.

La muchacha dio un pequeño respingo en su sitio, mientras su expresión tornaba a sorpresa. ¿Buenas noticias? Eso se quedaba corto: Eran más que buenas. Al fin… Sabía que, por muy fuerte que pretendiese ser, Lynn conseguiría dominarla. Sólo era cuestión de esperar. Y la espera había merecido la pena.

Sus labios se contagiaron de la sonrisa torcida de su Maestro, a la par que fruncía ligeramente el ceño.

—Entonces eso significa que volverá con nosotros, ¿no es así?

—Desgraciadamente no —negó, haciendo que la sonrisa de la joven se borrase de golpe; ya no entendía a qué venía la «felicidad» de su superior—. Es lista, incluso más de lo que pensábamos. Consiguió perder la consciencia antes de que Lynn la dominase por completo. —Ella mostró ligeramente los dientes, ceñuda; oh, cómo no. ¿Qué menos podían esperar de ella?, se preguntó, molesta—. Pero estuvo despierta el tiempo suficiente como para localizarla —explicó.

Ahora sí que entendía la actitud del hombre. Volvió a mostrar su sonrisa torcida.

—Entonces iremos a por ella…

—No —cortó—. No se dejaría atrapar tan fácilmente. Además… —Su sonrisa se amplió— tengo otros temas pendientes. —La chiquilla intuyó a lo que se refería su superior. Tenían que deshacerse de esa molestia cuanto antes, o sus planes podrían verse afectados—. Y para vosotros, tengo un encargo muy importante. Llámalos —ordenó, sabiendo a quiénes se refería en concreto, como siempre—, empezaréis en seguida. Y no me falléis.

Ella asintió, haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Sólo se dio la vuelta y se marchó cuando la luz que iluminaba la posición del hombre se apagó, sumiendo nuevamente a la sala en total oscuridad.

* * *

><p><em>Personne ne peut<em>: "Nadie puede"  
><em>MaîtreLe Maître_: "Maestro/El Maestro"  
>Aviso: Sigo arendiendo francés, así que no estoy muy segura de si se dice así, pero... yo hago un intento. Y perdón si se me cuelan algunas frases sin traducir, si tenéis dudas o algo sólo decírmelo. También en el capítulo anterior Claire dijo que venía de <em>L'Hexagone<em>; bueno, no sé si lo sabréis, pero así es como se conoce también a Francia (tiene forma de hexágono, lol, no me fijé hasta que llegué a clases y la profe nos lo contó x'DD).

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola a todos!<strong>  
>Lo siento, ya sé que es un muy largo y tal <em>(Casi palabras, ¡toma castaña!)<em>, pero tengo mis explicaciones...  
>La primera es que me he demorado bastante en subir este capítulo <em>(Por culpa de mi jodida falta de estilo para describir un partido de fútbol, ¡viva yo!)<em>; la segunda explicación es que me voy a tardar muuuucho más en subir el siguiente capítulo _(Enfermedad + Instituto = Escasa imaginación y escaso tiempo para escribir)_, y la tercera es que no se me ocurría un mejor sitio por donde cortar el capítulo ._.  
>Perdón si os ha aburrido o algo, pero, ¡EH! ¡Ya ha aparecido <em>Le Maître<em>, "_ella_" _(lo dejaremos en "ella" hasta que se descubra quién es la chiquilla que habla con el hombre)_ y LYNN! _(Más o menos...)_ _Asghsdfghd_ Esto ya va avanzando :]  
>Bueno, como habéis comprobado en la prueba que le han hecho a Claire para entrar al club de fútbol, soy PÉSIMA para esas cosas. Pero una hace lo que puede, no hace falta que me persigáis con antorchas :( (?) <em>(¿o quizá sí...?)<em>  
>Y también habréis pensado que la estoy dejando de medio emo, o estoy exagerando mucho su situación, o algo...<br>PUES NO.  
>Ya lo comprobaréis cuando todo se descubra ^^ Se siente muy feo ._. <em>(Aunque quizá sí que le exagero un pelín 8D)<em>

Como sea: ¡**ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO** _[&' no me quieran matar (?)]_! 8D  
>Espero sus críticas &amp;tomatazos con los brazos abiertos, me gustaría saber qué tengo que mejorar ^^<p>

PS1: No sabía cómo describir el tatuaje, pero es así, para que os hagáis una idea, por si os interesa: http:/ clairexbeacons . deviantart . com /gallery / 32473139# / d48ism3 _(EPiC FAiL 8D)_  
>PS2: De nuevo muchas gracias por los comentarios y por haber leído <em>-Abrazo grupal-<em>

* * *

><p>Lo único que <strong>me pertenece<strong> de esta historia es la **trama**, **Claire** y los componentes de _**Fleur d'Hiver**_ _(Le Maître, etc)_;  
>el <strong>resto es propiedad de Level-5<strong> _[Al menos hasta que yo no pueda viajar a Japón con mis lindas tijeras 8-)]_


	4. Chapter III

**C**apítulo **III**

La muchacha abrió lentamente los ojos, con la visión ligeramente borrosa. La cabeza le dolía demasi

ado, haciendo más dificultosa la tarea de recordar qué había ocurrido y cómo había llegado hasta su cama —Quiso pensar que era su cama, vamos; el techo era siempre el mismo en las habitaciones. Parpadeó un par de veces e intentó incorporarse, pero el dolor se hizo mayor hasta el punto de marearla, así que prefirió permanecer tumbada. Se llevó una mano a la frente, apartándose el flequillo, mientras seguía intentando recordar algo que le explicase qué cuernos hacía allí y en esas condiciones. ¿No tenía planeado irse del instituto aquella misma tarde?

Recordó que mientras salía de su habitación, se había chocado con alguien, e inmediatamente había vuelto a entrar, escondiéndose en su dormitorio; después de eso, poco más conseguía recordar. Tenía una ligera idea de lo que habría podido ocurrir, pero… ¿con quién rayos se había chocado?

—Hasta que al fin despiertas —comentó desde la puerta, con suavidad.

Claire giró la cabeza hacia un lado lo suficiente como para ver la puerta, sorprendida. Allí se encontraba David, apoyándose sobre el marco en vez de sobre su muleta, mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa llena de amabilidad; sin embargo, todavía permanecía un pequeño gesto de desconcierto y de duda en su rostro.

Entonces los recuerdos atacaron su cabeza con brutalidad. Los ojos se le abrieron como platos. Se planteó la idea de huir de allí, aunque fuese saltando por la ventana, pero enseguida se vio obligada a desecharla. ¿Qué más daba qué tan rápido se marchase si ellos ya habían lo habían presenciado? Soltó un largo suspiro, mientras volvía a su posición inicial y bajaba la mano hasta taparse los ojos, deseando despertarse en cualquier momento de esa pesadilla. Estaba perdida, lo sabía; ¿quién iba a ignorar eso? Ni si quiera el más tonto del mundo podría hacer como si nada hubiese pasado sin siquiera preguntar…

Escuchó cómo David avanzaba hacia ella, con tranquilidad.

—Al menos dime que estás bien o algo, ¿no crees?

—¿Cómo voy a estar bien? —quiso saber ella, volviéndolo a mirar, esta vez desafiante, y terriblemente molesta. El chiquillo le aguantó la mirada, como de costumbre; sin embargo esta vez tenía un brillo que la muchacha ni intentó descifrar, aunque tampoco era muy difícil—. ¿Cuántas horas llevo inconsciente?

—Un par, más o menos —respondió—. Temíamos que no despertases ya. Íbamos a llevarte al hospital —La muchacha abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, sorprendida y horrorizada ante la idea del peli-plata— pero, tranquila; imaginamos que no habría sido buena idea después de… Bueno… Lo que sea que te haya pasado antes de caer inconsciente.

Claire respiró profundamente, mientras le agradecía —aunque, como siempre, no de muy buenas formas— que no lo hubiesen hecho. Eso sí que ya habría sido su condena total y absoluta. Aún dudaba que no estuviese ya condenada a ser encontrada o cualquier cosa después del numerito ese…

David se sentó en la silla del escritorio, que ahora estaba al lado de la cama.

Hubo un largo rato de silencio entre ambos; a la muchacha no le resultó tan incómodo porque apenas se dio cuenta de que el tiempo pasaba, sumergida en sus pensamientos, preocupaciones o comidas de cabeza. Se estaba poniendo paranoica en su interior ella sola. Cada idea resultaba peor que la anterior.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó el peli-plateado—. ¿No vas a explicar nada?

—¿Qué debería explicar? —dijo en voz baja; no tenía ganas ni fuerzas para alzar más la voz.

—¿Cómo que qué? Hace unas horas, ¿recuerdas? ¡Estabas… quebrándote por dentro —exclamó, sin encontrar otra expresión mejor— delante de nosotros! Y desde que te encontramos saliendo apresurada de la habitación, estabas llorando. Y luego ese… ¡ese brillo! ¡Y el tatuaje! Que, por cierto, ya me dirás qué clase de tatuaje aparece y desaparece cuando a él le da la real gana.

—No es un tatuaje —dijo ella, en el mismo tono de voz de antes—. Es una marca.

—Me es igual. Tienes que explicárnoslo. ¿Sabes lo preocupados que estábamos?

Ella se alzó algunos centímetros de la cama, apoyándose sobre los codos, y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¡Qué preocupación ni qué preocupación! Dejadme en paz con mis problemas y haced como si esto nunca hubiera ocurrido. Imaginaos que todo ha sido una especie de numerito o yo qué sé y no volváis a hablar del tema ni a pedir explicaciones, porque no os las daré.

En realidad, a pesar de la dureza de su voz, no era una orden. Era una petición. No quería que ellos también se viesen involucrados de ninguna forma, pues era lo mejor para su bienestar. Todavía tenía dudas de contárselo al señor Blanc. Nadie más podía verse involucrado en todo esto… Unos llamarían a este acto «preocupación»; ella prefería pensar que lo hacía para no tener más molestias.

Se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la almohada, haciendo que la cabeza le rebotase de nuevo, pero ese no era precisamente el mayor de sus problemas, así que ni importancia le dio. Él se quedó en silencio unos instantes, mirándola sin ninguna expresión en su cara.

—Todo esto no sólo tiene que ver con que hayas faltado a clases y que te quisieras marchar de aquí por patas; también tiene algo que ver con que en los últimos entrenamientos hayas estado tan tensa, ¿no es cierto? —La peli-azul no contestó, simplemente cerró los ojos. Él lo interpretó como un sí—. E imagino que a esto te referías a lo que dijiste en la primera discusión que tuviste con Alan, ¿verdad?

«¿La primera discusión con Alan?». Buscó en sus recuerdos hasta llegar al primer día de clases en la Royal Academy. Rememoró en su cabeza y muy por encima la discusión, y deseó que la tierra se abriese y la engullese. Se maldijo a sí misma por haber dicho más de lo necesario aquella vez. ¿Por qué rayos tenía que haber estado tan nerviosa el primer día?, se preguntó con algo de sarcasmo.

—Lo tomaré como otro sí.

—En realidad no es un sí —negó ella, con sinceridad.

Se incorporó lenta y cuidadosamente, sentándose en el borde de la cama, aferrándose a las sábanas con fuerza, como si temiera caerse de bruces contra el suelo; esto bajo la atenta mirada del peli-plata que no le quitaba los ojos de encima por si se mareaba, o le volvía a dar un ataque de esos, o lo que fuera que pudiera ocurrirle a la muchacha.

—No te sigo —reconoció.

—Y ni lo intentes —respondió, mirándole directamente.

Por una vez, mientras mantenía una conversación decente con él, en sus ojos no había frialdad alguna, ni cualquier otra cosa que se le pareciese. Por una vez la máscara que ponía siempre en ellos, la distancia que abría entre ella y el mundo, estaba totalmente rota. Lo miraba con decisión, pero también con preocupación, y con súplica. Le pedía con los ojos lo que su orgullo no le permitía decir. Pero con eso sólo consiguió hacer que David se preocupara más y más. ¿Qué tan grave podía ser todo como para provocar esa actitud tan… humana, en la peli-azul?

—Vaya, gracias por avisar que se había despertad…

El castaño se detuvo en la entrada de la habitación, interrumpiéndose a sí mismo. David y Claire miraron a los dos nuevos muchachos, acabando con su «_pequeña conversación_.» Joe y Alan permanecían en la puerta, un poco sorprendidos, a la par que extrañados por la escena; al llegar, habían encontrado un ambiente bastante tenso, pero el silencio incómodo que se formó entonces era insuperable.

—¿Sucede algo? —se atrevió a preguntar el portero.

—Nada —replicó de inmediato la chica. Resopló. Darles largas de mala manera no iba a funcionar, eso estaba claro; pero tampoco tenía intención de explicarles nada –Aunque dudaba que al acabar el día esa intención se cumpliese–, así que, ¿qué otra opción le quedaba para echarlos de allí? Tragarse su orgullo, y con él la frialdad, el ser borde, y todo lo que fuese—. Mirad, chicos —Sorteó las miradas entre los tres—, muchas gracias por preocuparos o lo que sea que hayáis hecho y por cuidarme y todo, pero… Haced como si eso nunca hubiese ocurrido, ¿vale? Os voy a facilitar las cosas, porque me voy a marchar —Eso los sorprendió, y se notó en sus reacciones—. Me inventaré cualquier enfermedad para no asistir a clases y después me volveré a mudar con el señor Blanc. Es lo mejor para todos.

—No digas tonterías —saltó Alan, sorprendiendo a todos (incluyéndose a él mismo) por sus palabras—. No pretendas que ahora vayamos a hacer como si nada hubiese pasado. Y, además, es obvio que lo que sea que sea te hace daño, e ignorarlo no va a solucionar el problema, así que ni de lejos es lo mejor para todos. Vayas donde vayas lo que te haya sucedido no se va a quedar aquí, en Inazuma; ya te vayas a España o al Polo Sur eso te va a seguir dañando. ¿Para qué la necesidad de mudarse? Y aún por encima, ¿qué te vas a inventar para faltar los tres últimos meses que quedan? ¿Vas a perderte todos los exámenes finales para repetir el año que viene? ¿Eh? —inquirió, enarcando las cejas—. No me hagas reír.

La muchacha se quedó sin saber qué decir. Principalmente porque sabía que todo lo que el oji-azul había soltado era totalmente cierto; no tenía excusas creíbles que no pudieran ser atacadas y echadas abajo, y aquello lo demostraba. Y en parte también por la actitud y reacción del joven. ¿Quién se esperaría eso viniendo de Alan, si siempre estaban discutiendo por cualquier cosa?

Bajo la atenta y decidida mirada del peli-morado, Claire se dio por vencida. No tenía ganas ni de seguir con la discusión. No tenía ganas de hacer absolutamente nada para defender sus palabras ni nada. Lo único que le apetecía en aquellos instantes era acabar de una vez por todas con todo, y que alguien la apoyase. Agachó la cabeza mientras dejaba caer con suavidad los párpados, mientras sentía que encima de ella había un cartel con luces de neón parpadeante que anunciaba rendición.

—Pero si os lo cuento prometedme que no se lo contaréis a nadie —murmuró, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño—. Absolutamente a nadie. Prometedme también que no me miraréis con pena ni nada por el estilo, porque si no me iré al Polo Sur a morirme de frío.

Los tres asintieron al unísono.

**. . . . . .**

—El Señor Blanc consiguió meterme en la Royal Academy, así que me mudé de país de nuevo. Y aquí sigo, al menos, por el momento —finalizó su historia, bastante tiempo después—. A eso se deben las luces que visteis y por eso me desmayé antes, tras romperme una vez más por dentro.

Los tres muchachos se habían reunido alrededor de la cama, en donde había permanecido Claire mientras les relataba su vida; David seguía en la silla, y Joe y Alan —Éste último había terminado por ponerse de cuclillas— simplemente se habían acercado más al mueble. Ninguno de los chiquillos sabía qué decir. Habían estado atentos durante todo el relato sin atreverse a preguntar o a interrumpir a la peli-azul, y ahora que terminaba de hablar no se les ocurría nada. Seguían ligeramente en shock después de conocer su historia, pero aún así sabían distinguir lo que sentían hacia la muchacha en su mayoría: Pena y preocupación, sobre todo preocupación.

Claire, una vez hubo terminado de rememorar sus últimos años —Sin haber dado nombres, a excepción del señor Blanc, aunque ni tan nombre; también se había saltado algunas partes que no veía demasiado importantes para explicar el tema en cuestión—, se secó la solitaria lágrima que rodaba por su mejilla, al tiempo que volvía a agachar la cabeza.

Entre ellos se instaló un silencio que poco a poco fue volviéndose más y más incómodo. La muchacha no tenía ganas de volver a abrir la boca en años y ellos no sabían que decir, una buena combinación. Los minutos pasaban sin que nada ocurriese, hasta que de repente la peli-azul sintió una mano sobre su hombro. Alzó la cabeza, sorprendida, encontrándose con el rostro de David dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa, aunque ella supo reconocer el sentimiento había querido evitar en su ojo.

—Tranquila, ¿de acuerdo? Te ayudaremos a sacarlos de allí y a acabar con todo.

Abrió los ojos como platos, mientras que la respiración se le cortaba durante algunos instantes.

—¿Qué? Ah, no, no, no, no. Yo no os estaba pidiendo eso, yo no…

—No hay nada que discutir —interrumpió esta vez Joe; también le dedicaba la misma ligera sonrisa—. Vamos a ayudarte, así que vete haciendo a la idea, ¿está bien?

Suspiró pesadamente.

—Sois unos estúpidos —soltó, pero con tono suave—, no sabéis dónde os estáis metiendo.

—Podremos sobrevivir.

Ella apartó la mirada.

¿Es que aquellos chicos no habían escuchado ni media palabra de todo lo que les había contado o es que en verdad eran unos estúpidos muy estúpidos? ¿Se habrían dado cuenta a todo lo que se exponían al querer ayudarla…? ¡Qué rayos! Eso era lo que ella necesitaba, un poco de apoyo y de ayuda, aunque fuera por parte de tres chiquillos a los que apenas conocía desde hacía unos pocos días y con los que no se había llevado especialmente bien por querer evitar precisamente eso que estaba ocurriendo. Parecía el secreto peor guardado de la historia, pero no le importó lo que se dice mucho. Se alegraba de poder contar con alguien que no fuera su padre desde hacía años.

Sin quererlo, una sonrisa se formó en su cara. Una sonrisa sincera.

—Me van a faltar vidas para agradecéroslo —dijo, mirándolos—. Muchísimas gracias. En serio.

Ellos le devolvieron la sonrisa con gusto.

—Hey, ¡mira! —exclamó Alan—. ¡Hasta que por fin te veo sonreír! Pensé que no sabías.

La peli-azul entrecerró los ojos, fulminándolo con la mirada y borrando toda sonrisa de su rostro. Él le devolvió una sonrisa de suficiencia y satisfacción. La joven estiró la mano, agarró la almohada y, a una gran velocidad, le lanzó la almohada, dándole de lleno en la cara; Alan cayó de espaldas con el golpe al no haber podido agarrarse a tiempo a nada. Claire sonrió, satisfecha.

—También sé lanzar almohadas, por si te interesaba. Y creo que se me da bastante bien.

—No hace falta que lo jures —respondió el muchacho, incorporándose de nuevo.

La peli-azul rió entre dientes. Joe y David observaron todo, sonrientes.

—¿Esto significa que ya no habrá más peleas? —preguntó esperanzado el peli-plateado.

Ambos muchachos se miraron entre sí a los ojos. Supieron leer la respuesta del otro, y ambos estaban de acuerdo. Mostraron una amplia sonrisa, se giraron hacia sus dos compañeros de equipo y respondieron a un perfecto unísono:

—No caerá esa breva.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Desde aquella tarde, los cuatro muchachos comenzaron a unirse más.

Con la certeza de que tenía a alguien en quien apoyarse y que la ayudase, Claire comenzó a ser más abierta; empezó a ser como realmente era: Una chica bastante alegre, con una sonrisa permanente en el rostro, ya fuera grande o pequeña. Había estrechado lazos con los chicos, aunque seguía teniendo sus diferencias diarias con Alan, pero ya se había acostumbrado a pelear por tonterías con él. No había vez que no les agradeciera todo aquello que estaban haciendo, pues para ella significaba muchísimo; el trío también se había acostumbrado a ello, y estaban bastante contentos con las mejoras que había sufrido la chiquilla desde aquella tarde.

Sin embargo no todo era tan sencillo.

Siempre intentaba quedarse sola, encerrada en su habitación, cuando todo el dolor volvía a acumularse. Había faltado varios días a clases por eso, y para no asistir a clases se había inventado que padecía jaquecas y que algunas mañanas apenas conseguía levantarse de la cama, y los maestros se habían tragado la mentira ingenuamente. Tampoco les había dicho nada a los chicos sobre las pesadillas que sufría, y que no paraban; había muchos días en los que la muchacha llegaba apagada, y eso los mantenía preocupados el resto del día, sin embargo ella nunca se lo contó, pues ya tenían suficiente con todo lo del proyecto; además, tampoco lo veía tan necesario. Otra cosa de la que se habían dado cuenta era que aquellos "ataques" habían comenzado a darse más frecuentemente en los últimos días, pero no sabían por qué.

De cualquier modo, todos los que no supiesen de lo sucedido aquél viernes estaban sorprendidos por el cambio de actitud de la joven; incluso algunas chicas de su clase se atrevieron a darle una segunda oportunidad para que se hiciesen amigas, sin embargo ella había vuelto a rechazar, aunque con más delicadeza. Claire prefería pasar los recreos hablando con el señor Blanc por teléfono —Al que dejó de mentir respecto a lo de los amigos, pues ya era verdad—, puesto que era la única hora con la que podía hablar con él. Sus compañeros de clase en general comenzaron a aceptarla, y al menos ya no había tantas malas miradas ni ningún mal comentario, o al menos no tan frecuentemente.

Como fuera, Claire estaba contenta con lo que había conseguido hasta entonces en su nueva vida.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

—¿Y no te han dicho cuándo podrás volver a caminar sin la muleta? —preguntó Joe.

El entrenamiento de aquél día acababa de finalizar, y como de costumbre se habían quedado ellos cuatro solos de nuevo en el campo, hablando. El castaño, David y Claire, en ese orden, estaban sentados en el banquillo, mientras que Alan estaba con las piernas cruzadas como un indio en e suelo, frente a ellos. Los tres que habían podido entrenar llevaban alrededor del cuello una pequeña toalla blanca, y no muy lejos de sus posiciones tenían la botella de agua fresquita.

—Todavía no —respondió el peli-plateado—. No lo tienen muy seguro, pero se supone que no tardaré en deshacerme de esta cosa —masculló, mirando mal a su muleta.

—Pobre muleta —comentó Alan, sonriendo burlón—. Una cosa es que no la aprecies y le partas el corazón, pero eso de llamarla «esta cosa» es de ser malas personas, David.

—¿Ahora eres el defensor de las muletas incomprendidas por sus dueños o cómo es esto? —quiso saber la muchacha, divertida. Él simplemente le sacó la lengua, haciéndola reír, para después beber de su cantimplora. La joven se giró hacia el peli-plata—. Ahora que lo pienso… —Frunció ligeramente el ceño, borrando su sonrisa— Nunca que contaste cómo acabaste así, con la pierna lesionada.

El peli-morado se atragantó con el agua al escucharla. Repentinamente, la buena atmósfera que había se hizo más pesada e incómoda. David y Joe miraban al suelo, con una mezcla de malhumor, dolor y algo parecido al arrepentimiento. Claire los miró, desconcertada; comenzó a sentirse culpable, aunque no sabía del todo por qué. ¿Qué había dicho para que el buen ambiente se viniese abajo?

—¿Recuerdas que te contamos que acabamos hospitalizados tras el enfrentamiento contra el Zeus? —preguntó David, sin levantar la vista.

—Pero eso fue hace mucho —observó la peli-azul, extrañada—. No pudiste haber quedado tan mal después del partido como para seguir lesionado tras tantos meses, por mucho Néctar de los Dioses que fuese. Si no el resto también seguiríais heridos, ¿no…?

—Es que ahí no acabó todo —interrumpió el castaño.

Entre los dos le contaron lo que ocurrió mientras estaban hospitalizados, cómo se sentían, cómo fueron reclutados nuevamente por Ray Dark… todo. En sus voces —Puesto que no alzaban todavía la vista del suelo, como si fuese lo más interesante del universo un cacho de hierba artificial— se notaba todo el dolor, el rencor y el arrepentimiento de lo que sucedió en aquellos días y en lo que hicieron. Haberse unido otra vez a ese hombre cuando habían dicho que no lo harían… Se notaba que se sentían como si se hubieran traicionado a ellos mismos al faltar a su palabra.

—Y ¿se sabe lo que ocurrió con… Ray Dark?

—Se cree que se hundió con toda la embarcación —respondió, esta vez, Alan, abriendo así la boca por primera vez en largo rato—. Y ojalá sea así. Tampoco vamos a ir a buscarlo para que nos meta en más líos, creo que ya ha hecho suficiente daño.

La muchacha ya no sabía qué decir, así que prefirió cambiar de tema.

—Así que de ahí sacasteis lo del Pingüino Emperador Número D…

Se interrumpió a sí misma. Una gran idea acababa de cruzar su mente; al menos, a ella le parecía una gran idea. Sólo deseaba que sus expectativas no fueran demasiado altas en su imaginación; aunque, sinceramente, lo dudaba. Se levantó de un salto del banquillo, con una amplia sonrisa curvando sus labios.

Los tres muchachos la miraron, extrañados por su repentina reacción.

—¿Y ahora qué le pasa a esta loca? —preguntó el peli-morado.

—No me apetece ni devolverte el insulto —respondió la joven, mirándole con una sonrisa. Luego sus ojos se movieron directamente hacia Joe—. Tú te vienes conmigo. Ahora mismo. Y no acepto quejas y réplicas, porque, sencillamente, no pienso escucharlas.

Agarró al portero por la muñeca y lo levantó de su asiento de un tirón; tampoco fue muy difícil siendo que el muchacho no hacía absolutamente nada, estaba confundido. Los otros dos también se levantaron, y ahí comenzó una pequeña discusión en la que ellos intentaban encontrar alguna explicación y ella sólo quería irse del campo, secuestrando al portero.

**. . . . . .**

Desde las gradas, una joven de unos catorce años de edad observaba atentamente la escena desde hacía buen rato, escondida entre las paredes de la entrada para llegar a los asientos de los fanáticos del fútbol, oculta entre sus sombras. Su atención se enfocaba más concretamente en la muchacha de allá abajo, que reía con alegría mientras seguía intentando secuestrar al más alto.

Un odio atroz recorrió sus venas, haciéndole hervir la sangre.

¿Cómo podía sonreír? ¿Cómo se atrevía a reír, a ser feliz, aunque fuese un poco? ¿Por qué la peli-azul sí que podía y ella no? Después de todo ¿de dónde sacaba el descaro para ser tan alegre delante de sus narices, aunque la chiquilla no supiese que la observaba? La envidia y el odio recorrían todo su ser, haciendo que sus extremidades superiores, acabadas en puños, le dieran pequeños temblores. No, no le iba a permitir que siguiese sonriendo como si nada pasase; no si ella no podía hacerlo. En ese instante se juró que no dejaría que esa chica fuera feliz si ella no podía serlo.

Sí, exacto. Eso era.

No se lo permitiría.

Se cuerpo se relajó. Entrecerró los ojos, con el ceño fruncido, mientras una sonrisa torcida cargada de maldad aparecía en su rostro.

—Disfruta de esto, _mon chère amie_. Porque no durará mucho, te lo aseguro.

En la parte baja de su cuello, el círculo verdoso del tatuaje comenzó a brillar con intensidad.

* * *

><p><em>Mon chère amie<em>: Mi querida amiga.

* * *

><p><strong>Punto uno:<strong> Ni penséis que lo voy a resolver todo ya desde el principio, já. Aquí a lo Inazuma Eleven:  
>Hasta la mitad del partido (léase como Zeus &amp; el Néctar de los Dioses) &amp; hasta el final (léase como extraterrestres<br>& Piedra Alius) no se resolverá todo. Lo siento si les creé falsas expectativas 8D  
><strong>Punto dos:<strong> Siento que esto es un capítulo de relleno ._. En lo único que hemos avanzado ha sido  
>en la relación de Claire &amp; CÍA (¡ya no es una margi! YAY) &amp; en la "idea" ._.<br>Idea tonta que no saldrá hasta dentro de bastante, pero bueno x'd  
><strong>Punto tres:<strong> He acabado con la misma chica con la que acabé el último capítulo.  
>&amp; sigue siendo un misterio. Ay que joderse... xd<p>

¡BIEN! Ahora puedo decir: Perdón por la demora. & perdón por la tontería.  
>Pero para que no me matéis, os digo que en próximo capítulo ya empiezo...<br>Aunque, eso sí, volveréis a tener a la niña sin nombre, WAHAHAHA.  
>&amp; en el siguiente ya aparecen Mark -Endo- &amp; CÍA 8D<p>

¿...he conseguido con eso que no me queráis matar? ;w;

Bueno, & si no, aquí va otra buena noticia: El siguiente capítulo lo tendréis en una semana, más o menos.  
>&amp; si no que me caiga un rayo y me parta en dos. (Cosa no difícil porque con la que está cayendo en España... *.*)<p>

**_HAVE A NICE DAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!_**

* * *

><p>Ni <strong>Inazuma Eleven<strong> ni **sus personajes e ideas** me pertenecen, son de **Level-5**;  
><em>si fuesen míos, os aseguro que no habría posibilidades de atentados contra dicha empresa por ciertas cosas -w-<em>


	5. Chapter IV

**C**apítulo** IV**

—¡La puerta está abierta! —vociferó la joven, escaleras arriba—. ¡En seguida bajo!

Agarró el portátil plateado y corrió escaleras abajo, llegando en apenas unos segundos. Se quedó en el final de las escaleras, con una pequeña sonrisa y el ordenador entre sus brazos, abrazándolo, y observando a sus tres compañeros de equipo entrar sorprendidos a su casa.

—Vaya… —murmuró Alan, mirando la casa—. No me imaginé que vivieras aquí de verdad…

A fin de cuentas, no era una sorpresa tan extraña. Era la primera vez que iban a su casa y no se habían esperado que viviese en un lugar así, y eso que sus casas tampoco eran lo que se dice muy sencillas.

Estaba apartada del jaleo de la ciudad, cerca de los límites. El edificio era de dos plantas, y se levantaba en mitad de un amplio jardín perfectamente cuidado, lleno de vivos colores de múltiples tonalidades. La fachada estaba pintada en un blanco limpio con toques azulados claro, y el tejado a dos aguas en un color rojizo oscuro. La puerta principal, a la cual se accedía tras subir varios escalones, era grande e imponente, con bonitos detalles tallados en la madera, aunque tampoco demasiado vistosos ni muy abultados.

El recibidor era bastante amplio, con una mesa a un lado llena de jarrones y demás figuras de distintos países, expuestos como si se tratasen de trofeos, recuerdos de los lugares por los que había viajado, y la colección no era precisamente pequeña. Al otro lado había un gran espejo que cubría la parte central de la pared del pasillo, y a los lados tenía los percheros. Al frente se alzaban unas largas escaleras dobles que acababan en una bifurcación, y a los lados dos arcos (Uno en cada lado) invitando al resto de la casa situada en la parte inferior.

—Gracias —dijo la muchacha—, el señor Blanc ha invertido mucho tiempo en esta casa, le tiene especial cariño. Pero técnicamente no vivo aquí. —Los tres jóvenes la miraron, extrañados por eso— Paso más noches, y tiempo en general, en la habitación de la Royal Academy que aquí; a fin de cuentas, es la segunda vez que vengo desde que llegué, y ya han pasado dos meses. ¿Recordáis?

—Bueeeeno, tiquismiquis —refunfuñó el peli-morado—. Sigue siendo tu casa, ¿no? Pues ya está.

Ella rió entre dientes ante la reacción del chiquillo. Entonces se percató de algo.

—¿Y esos libros? —preguntó—. ¿No son los del instituto?

—Ah, ya. —David suspiró con pesadez—. Nuestros padres sólo nos dejaban venir si hacíamos los deberes aquí, ya que ayer, con todo lo del entrenamiento especial y eso, no nos dio tiempo a hacerlos. Pero, tranquila, no hace falta que los hagamos. No sería la primera vez que los hacemos a escondidas el domingo…

Mostró una sonrisa cómplice, al igual que los otros dos amigos.

—Mm, así que engañando a los padres, ¿eh? —comentó la peli-azul, curvando sus labios en la misma sonrisa—. Eso está muy mal, no deberíais mentirles. Es pecado, iréis al Infierno.

—Lo tenemos todo controlado —aseguró Alan—. Ya hemos preparado los bañadores y los helados, que ya nos han comentado que allí hace mucho calor.

—Idiota… —masculló entre risas—. De cualquier modo, si queréis hacerlos aquí no hay problema. Quizá así podáis ayudarme a memorizar la dichosa tabla con las fórmulas incluidas, que todavía me fallan algunos elementos. En fin… ¿Queréis algo de beber o de comer mientras tanto?

**. . . . . .**

—¡Esto es imposible! —exclamó David, observando atónito la pantalla del portátil.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntaron los tres al unísono, acercándose a ver.

A ellos también se le quedó la misma cara de sorpresa al ver cómo toda, absolutamente toda la información que habían conseguido recaudar —Aunque no fuese mucha— por Internet se borraba automáticamente a gran velocidad. Entre los cuatro intentaron detener el proceso, pulsaron casi todas las teclas del ordenador, tanto en solitario como formando distintas combinaciones, pero no consiguieron nada. Al final toda la información que habían reunido se perdió, y en la pantalla del portátil sólo quedaron unas letras negras en mayúsculas que anunciaban que esa página no existía.

—¿Pero qué rayos ha ocurrido? —inquirió Alan—. ¿Y todo lo que habíamos encontrado?

—Es obvio —respondió la muchacha, dejándose caer de nuevo en su asiento, un sillón blanco y suave—. Han sido ellos. Lo han borrado todo al darse cuenta que comenzábamos a tener información.

—¿También controlan Internet? —preguntó el peli-plateado, extrañado.

—Su poder llega muy lejos —se limitó a contestar.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos. Ahora sabía que estaban totalmente perdidos. No solo era difícil —Y una locura— intentar que cuatro adolescentes buscasen información sobre algo de lo que jamás habían escuchado hablar, si no que ahora, teniendo la certeza de que ellos seguían todos sus movimientos, era totalmente imposible. Tenían el suficiente poder y control sobre sus acciones como para impedir que se acercasen a su objetivo y destruyesen sus planes. No lo conseguirían, no con ellos espiándolos.

«…espiándonos…»

«…espiándonos…»

Claire abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. ¡¿Los estaban espiando? ¡¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta hasta entonces? Ahora entendía muchas cosas, entre ellas que últimamente los _ataques_ le ocurriesen tan de continuo. Y no sólo eso, sino que también sabían de Alan, David y Joe. En esos instantes quiso darse de cabezazos contra la pared, por haber sido tan estúpida de no haberse enterado hasta entonces…

De cualquier modo no dijo nada.

—Bueno —habló Joe—, puede que tengan el poder suficiente como para borrar datos de Internet, pero mientras no encuentren la forma de hacer que las palabras se borren de los libros, aún tendremos una pequeña esperanza y una oportunidad.

—¿Qué has encontrado? —quiso saber David.

Joe, libro abierto en mano y sin despegar la vista de sus páginas, se volvió hacia el trío de amigos y se sentó, de tal manera que entre los cuatro formaban una especie de cuadrado medio deformado. Posó con suavidad el libro en el suelo cubierto por la alfombra y empezó a recitar lo que en él decía. No había encontrado mucho, apenas unas pocas frases, que dejaron a los tres muchachos pensando, intentando averiguar por qué el castaño les decía eso.

—¿Alguien más opina que eso es una tontería? —preguntó Alan.

—¡Eh! —protestó el portero, frunciendo el ceño.

—No te ofendas, Joe —pidió el peli-plateado—, pero eso no son más que historias antiguas, cuentos de viejas. Además, ¿qué tienen que ver con… mm… lo del Internado? No tienen relación, ¿no?

Entre ellos tres siguieron discutiendo la posibilidad de que lo que Joe había encontrado pudiera ser de utilidad o no. Mientras tanto, Claire se quedó en silencio, mirando y leyendo una y otra vez las palabras del libro, ajena por primera vez a una discusión entre el grupo.

Rememoró todos los días que había pasado en el Internado _Fleur d'Hiver_, o al menos todos los que era capaz de recordar. Todo ese poder, esa fuerza que se sentía que desprendía incluso la edificación entera. Esos sentimientos oscuros, tan dolorosos y tristes que tanto la herían. Esa vida que prácticamente estaba basada en el odio, en el rencor, y en obtener más poder. Todo aquél tiempo fue una simple marioneta de un lunático con ansias de fuerza…

_Creyó_ que gran parte de esas sensaciones volvían a recorrerla.

Los tres chiquillos dejaron de pelear al darse cuenta de que el tatuaje de Claire había vuelto a su mano, y el círculo brillaba de manera intermitente e incesante, iluminando casi todo el salón. La miraron preocupados, esperando encontrarla rompiéndose una vez más internamente; sin embargo su rostro permanecía sereno, serio pero sereno, con la vista fija en el libro. También se percataron de algo distinto: La luz brillante negra no cubría su pecho.

—¿C-Claire? —preguntó inseguro el peli-plateado, a su lado.

La muchacha no contestó, seguía inmersa en sus recuerdos y pensamientos.

Ellos estaban sin saber qué hacer. Se había "acostumbrado" a intentar hacerla reaccionar cuando le daban esos _ataques_, pero es que esa era la primera vez que pasaba algo semejante… Por primera vez parecía estar controlando la situación, como si ella quisiese que esa fuerza volviera a su cuerpo. Y no lo entendían del todo; y como no lo entendían, su preocupación era muy grande.

—¡Claire! —llamó Alan, poniendo una mano en su hombro—. ¡Reacciona! ¡Claire!

La zarandeó con delicadeza pero a la vez con intranquilidad, deseando que la muchacha hiciese algo de una maldita vez. Joe y David también estuvieron intentando atraer la atención de la chica de mil y una formas, pero la peli-azul seguía sin prestarles el menor caso.

«Quizá no va tan desencaminado —pensaba la joven—. Quizá tenga razón. Y por eso hasta ahora no se me habría ocurrido buscar información en eso (Ni a mí ni a nadie, excepto a Joe, en realidad), porque, en un principio, no son más que lo que ha dicho David, cuentos de viejas, historias. Pero tiene su lógica, encaja bastante. Creo que tiene razón.»

«Entonces, esto va a ser más difícil de lo que me imaginé.»

Movió con rapidez la mano izquierda, con el brillo del tatuaje apagándose de nuevo, hasta su hombro derecho, desde donde Alan la zarandeaba, y la posó encima de la del muchacho, pidiéndole así que parara. Él se sorprendió, y al mismo tiempo se puso algo nervioso. Claire alzó la vista para mirar al portero, con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Eres un jodido genio —dijo.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

—¿Y cuándo se lo vas a decir? —preguntó el castaño.

—Mira que sois pesaditos, eh… —refunfuñó el peli-morado—. Ya os lo he dicho, ¡nunca!

—Cobarde —acusaron David y Joe al mismo tiempo.

—¡Hey! —llamó la peli-azul.

Los tres se giraron hacia la entrada del parque, por donde entraba corriendo la muchacha, moviendo el brazo de un lado a otro para atraer la atención de los tres chicos. Llevaba su habitual ropa de calle, sólo que esta vez sin la camisa vaquera y con un guante fino sin dedos a rayas grises y negras que cubría su mano izquierda, tapando así el tatuaje que no se le había ido desde la tarde en la que estuvieron un poquito más cerca de la solución para acabar con todo lo del Internado. Llegó hasta el banco en el que estaban sentados y frenó en seco. Mostró una cálida sonrisa, que mezclaba también disculpa.

—Perdón por llegar tarde, pero todos los semáforos decidieron ponerse en rojo…

—¿No será que eres gafe? —preguntó Alan, con una sonrisa burlona.

Claire entrecerró los ojos, fulminándolo con la mirada.

—La verdad es que he preferido venir más tarde para aguantarte menos tiempo —replicó ella. El muchacho abrió la boca para seguir con la discusión, pero la peli-azul se le adelantó, tapándole la boca con la mano—. ¡Es igual! No he venido para discutir contigo, por una vez.

Miró al peli-plateado, ignorando que Alan intentaba hablar con su mano todavía encima de la boca. Entrando al parque ya había visto algo diferente en él, y entonces, cuando se fijó mejor, se dio cuenta: Ya no llevaba la dichosa muleta. Sonrió ampliamente.

—¡Hasta que al fin te la quitan! —comentó ella—. Felicidades. Imagino que ahora se te hará extraño caminar sin la muleta, ¿no?

—Un poco. Al principio pensé que no sabía andar con normalidad —recordó con una sonrisa divertida—, pero ya me he vuelto a acostumbrar a estar sin ella… y ojalá nunca más tenga que llevar una. Creo que antes prefiero ir a la pata coja.

—Exagera… ¡Oye, tú! —Quitó la mano de la boca de Alan—. ¡No muerdas, que me contagias la rabia!

Después de eso estuvieron un rato más discutiendo y hablando, mientras caminaban por el parque. No es que tuviesen mucho que contarse, pues el curso había acabado hacía apenas una semana y se habían visto hacía un par de días, en el entrenamiento del equipo, pero con las mini-peleas que se llevaban Alan y Claire la cosa se alargaba mucho. Acabaron casi en la otra punta del lugar.

—Al final no hemos hablado de lo que veníamos a hablar —se acordó el portero.

—Oh, ¡es cierto! —exclamó el peli-plateado. Los tres posaron su vista en la oji-ambarina—. Claire, ¿te acuerdas del Señor Hillman, el hombre que vino unas semanas antes de que se terminase el curso para ver nuestros entrenamientos en el Club de Fútbol? —La peli-azul hizo memoria, aunque no le costó mucho acordarse: No solían tener público y aquél hombre le llamó la atención. Asintió con la cabeza—. Me ha llamado, y me ha dicho que tenemos que ir tú y yo al Instituto Raimon. Y, antes de que preguntes, no tengo ni idea de para qué.

A la joven no le costó demasiado unir ideas. Supuso para qué sería el llamado, y una sonrisa triunfal cruzó por su cara; eso significaba que, al final, no habían conseguido cancelarlo. Y estaba contenta, porque eso frenaría sus planes, al menos, temporalmente; teniendo otro centro de atención para los medios de comunicación, a Él no le interesaría sacar su plan a la luz, con lo cual, tenían muchísimo más tiempo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, parecía que las cosas comenzaban a ponerse de su parte.

Y eso, sinceramente, le encantaba.

Aunque tampoco se libró de ponerle pegas al asunto, pero las ignoró olímpicamente.

—Dile que muchas gracias por contar conmigo —pidió, sin borrar la sonrisa—, pero que no podré asistir.

Era cierto. Sus esfuerzos le costaban jugar con normalidad en el equipo durante los entrenamientos, en los cuales tampoco se lo tomaban demasiado enserio —Puesto que no habría ningún Torneo Nacional ni nada, y tenían que estar más pendientes de los exámenes finales—, así que, ¿cómo podría hacerle para jugar a talla mundial sin descubrirlo todo? Aunque era una maravillosa oportunidad, tendría que rechazarla, por más que le doliese en el alma.

Los tres muchachos parpadearon un par de veces, sin comprender.

—Tú sabes para qué os han llamado, ¿verdad? —preguntó Joe.

—Puede ser… Me voy a por un helado, que empiezo a abochornarme con todo este calor.

Obviamente esa era una de las peores escapadas que había inventado hasta la fecha, la cual no había sido más creíble —Aquella tarde no hacía excesivo calor, y se podía pasear tranquilamente por la calle sin morir derretido— porque ella no había querido. Se dio media vuelta y avanzó con paso rápido, retrocediendo hasta el puesto de helado que habían dejado atrás.

—¡Eh! —exclamó Alan—. ¡Vuelve! ¡No nos dejes así!

Por más que lo intentaron, aquella tarde no consiguieron sacarle nada a la peli-azul.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

—¿Adónde crees que vas, Darkness? —preguntó, con la misma dureza en su voz de siempre.

El muchacho frenó su avance por el oscuro pasillo; estaba sorprendido de que la joven se preocupase mínimamente de hacia dónde se dirigía, pero no dejó que se notase en su expresión. Pasaron varios segundos en silencio en los que él dudó en si responderle o no, a fin de cuentas era el primer signo de que se acordaba de que él era su hermano mayor desde hacía años. Finalmente se dio la vuelta, poniéndose cara a cara con su reflejo, sólo que femenino, más bajita y unos tres años más joven. Pero las facciones, los ojos, los tonos de pelo y piel… Eran exactos. Ambos mantenían una expresión perpetua de indiferencia.

—¿Te interesa? –devolvió la pregunta, con tono monótono.

Ella lo pensó durante algunos instantes. En el interior del joven, creció una pequeña esperanza de que por fin, después de tanto tiempo, su hermana se comportase como tal, como siempre lo había hecho. Al final la joven negó con la cabeza con gesto indiferente, machacándolo por dentro. Él apretó el brazo en su costado, metiendo más la mano en el interior del bolsillo de su sudadera, haciendo más dificultosa la tarea de que se viera el brillo del círculo grisáceo de su tatuaje. Respiró profundamente.

—Entonces cíñete al plan, Etérea, y no quieras saber sobre lo que no te incumbe.

—Sólo quería informarme sobre qué decirle a _le Maître_ cuando pregunte el por qué de tu falta.

Cómo no… tenía que ser por eso.

Él le respondió que su superior ya estaba enterado de todo, que era parte del plan, y retomó su camino a través del pasillo, dejándola atrás; ella poco tardó en marcharse también. Cuando no escuchó más sus pasos, frenó y echó un vistazo atrás, encontrándose con el lugar completamente vacío. Su hermana ya se había ido, volviendo con el plan. Apretó los puños.

«¿Por qué todo tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué las cosas no podían ser más fáciles?»

Siguió con su camino, cabizbajo, con el pecho ardiéndole con un brillo oscuro.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Claire se escondió entre el público que había en las gradas, de tal forma que pasaba totalmente desapercibida. El partido para decidir al equipo que representaría a Japón en el Torneo Frontier Internacional de Fútbol estaba a punto de comenzar, y ella no se lo iba a perder. Ya le había deseado muchísima suerte a David, y en cuanto él llegó hacía unos días con la noticia de que la llamada del señor Hillman había sido para realizar la clasificación, ella ya le prometió que estaría apoyándolo entre el público.

«—¡Enhorabuena! —exclamaron Alan, Joe y Claire al unísono.

—Te lo mereces, eres un gran jugador —elogió el portero.

—No dejes mal al equipo de la Royal Academy, ¿eh? —dijo Alan, dándole un pequeño codazo.

—Lo dejará en mejor posición que si te hubiesen llamado a ti —se burló la peli-azul. Después ignoró las quejas del indignado y molesto defensa para dirigirse exclusivamente al peli-plateado, con una ancha sonrisa—. Mucha suerte en el partido, espero que te cojan para la Selección Japonesa. Te prometo que te estaré apoyando desde las gradas.

El muchacho la escudriñó con la mirada. Ella enarcó las cejas.

—Tú sabías que era para eso, ¿verdad? —preguntó—. Me refiero a la llamada.

—Qué va, qué va, qué cosas dices… —disimuló de mala manera, divertida.

—¿Entonces por qué no fuiste? —quiso saber esta vez el portero.

—Porque no puedo. Ahora, chicos, ¿recordáis que nuestro amigo ha sido llamado para tener la posibilidad de representar a Japón en un Torneo MUNDIAL? —remarcó la palabra—. ¡Tenemos que ir a apoyarle! ¡Podría representar a nuestro país! Así que ¡caña al mono hasta que cante en inglés!

—No te emociones —avisó el peli-plateado con seriedad.

—Si tú no lo haces tendré que hacerlo yo, ¿no crees?»

En cuanto los aficionados al fútbol comenzaron a gritar, totalmente emocionados, la peli-azul supo que había llegado el momento del inicio del partido. Ambos equipos entraron a la par al campo de fútbol, llenos de energía, y poco después el comentarista cogió micrófono, haciendo una breve presentación.

David miró unos segundos a las gradas; ella alzó el brazo entre el público y lo zarandeó de un lado a otro, mostrándole una gran sonrisa y transmitiéndole así todo su apoyo en el partido que disputaría a continuación; el peli-plata le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa, para enseguida volver a centrarse en el campo de juego, esperando atento a que comenzase.

La tensión abajo se podría cortar con un cuchillo; en aquel partido se jugaban muchísimo, nada más y nada menos que representar a Japón a nivel Mundial. Un gran reto, y algo con lo que todos los jóvenes —Al menos los que les gustaba el fútbol juvenil— soñaban. Pero no sólo se trataba de esa especie de tensión, también había rivalidades entre los jugadores, incluso de un mismo equipo, y Claire supo verlo. A fin de cuentas era experta en detectar problemas internos.

Su mirada ambarina recorrió los rostros de cada jugador… y creyó que le iba a dar algo ahí mismo.

¿No estaba sufriendo alucinaciones? ¿De verdad eran ellos, allí abajo, pateando el balón y luchando al igual que David por un puesto en la Selección Japonesa? No lo entendía. ¿Qué hacían ellos allí? Es decir, ¿no tendrían que seguir con sus estúpidos asuntillos? Y en cambio allí estaban, disputando el partido… Intentó relajarse todo cuanto pudo; simplemente tendría que evitar que la viesen, cosa fácil entre tantos aficionados que no paraban quietos en sus asientos ni un minuto seguido. Además, su atención estaba fija en el balón. Estaba a salvo de que la reconociesen.

Hizo cuanto estuvo en su mano para disfrutar del partido.

**. . . . . .**

Era el descanso entre el primer tiempo y el segundo. Había sido una primera parte muy dura, pero finalmente habían quedado dos a uno. Los equipos se habían retirado a sus respectivos banquillos a descansar y a recuperar fuerzas para el segundo tiempo, mientras que algunos de los espectadores se habían movido de sus asientos simplemente para estirar las piernas, tomar algo, o lo que fuese que estuviese haciendo cada cual.

Claire había decidido dar un paseo por el recreo del Instituto Raimon, alejada de todo el jaleo que se había montado a causa del partido. Creía que, como el primer tiempo durase un solo minuto más, se quedaría totalmente sorda: Los aficionados no dudaban en gritar a pleno pulmón, como si de ello dependiesen sus vidas, y la peli-azul había acabado con un ligero dolor de cabeza, así que ahora que estaba sola podía relajarse.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya —comentó una voz femenina, que hizo que se le helase la sangre.

Detuvo su avance y se giró hacia donde provenía la voz: Detrás del tronco de un árbol. La muchacha salió de detrás de su escondite, con una sonrisa afilada dibujada en el rostro; parecía divertirle la reacción de Claire: La peli-azul fruncía el ceño, enseñándole levemente los dientes, con los puños apretados y echada ligeramente hacia atrás. Dudaba que la visita de aquella joven con el tatuaje en la base del cuello trajese nada bueno. Además, esa era la clara prueba de que la habían encontrado, y también que, lo más seguro, sus sospechas de que los habían estado espiando todos estos tres últimos meses eran correctas.

—Mira a quién tenemos por aquí, viendo el partido para la Selección. ¿No querías ser parte de los _afortunados_ que pudieran jugar a nivel Mundial o tenías miedo de que te encontrásemos?

—Ya me lo imaginaba, no sois nada cuidadosos en lo que no dejar pruebas se refiere —respondió, con dureza y frialdad en su tono de voz, haciéndola enfadar—. A qué narices has venido, Fiore.

—Oh, tranquilízate, capitana. —Recuperó esa sonrisa llena de maldad y diversión al mismo tiempo. Avanzó hasta la peli-azul, que no bajó la guardia en ningún instante ni la perdió de vista—. Sólo he venido a avisarte de que nuestro plan sigue en marcha. _Fleur d'Hiver_ ya es un hecho, aunque aún no haya llegado a Japón… pero no tardaréis en tener noticias nuestras. —Amplió su sonrisa, mostrando sus blancos y relucientes dientes, mientras pasaba por su lado, apenas rozando hombro con hombro—. Y tú no tardarás en volvernos a dirigir —susurró, amenazante.

Claire abrió los ojos como platos, mientras una casi inaudible exclamación salía de sus labios.

Una rápida brisa de aire salida de ninguna parte removió sus cabellos azulados. Inmediatamente se giró sobre sus talones, dándose cuenta de que su suposición era cierta: Fiore había salido corriendo a gran velocidad, y ya no estaba en el recreo del Instituto Raimon. Dudaba que, incluso ahora, menos de un segundo tras haber empezado a correr, siguiese en el centro educativo si tenía intención de salir de él.

Soltó un profundo suspiro, agachando la cabeza, rendida.

_Fleur d'Hiver_ seguía adelante, imparable.

* * *

><p><strong>Fleur d'Hiver<strong> ; En realidad no tiene traducción -Creo que este término lo he usado ya antes... ¿o no?- porque es un "nombre propio", pero en español significaría "Flor de Invierno". ¿No es precioso, amigos, que los malos malosos tengan un nombre tan hermoso? (?) Personalemnte yo me he enamorado de ese nombre ya ewe

**Fiore** ; Flor en italiano. Según Google. Google no me times o te pego.

**Darkness** ; Oscuridad en inglés. Ok, ok, ya sé que todos lo saben, pero... /_Le salir corriendo sin excusa_.

* * *

><p><strong>HELLO EVERYBODY!<strong>  
>-Grillos-<br>**¿CÓMO ESTÁN USTEDES?**  
><em>*Feel like Los Payasos de la Tele*<em>  
>-Más grillos-<br>**¡NO LES OiGO!**  
>-Ni si quiera hay grillos-<br>¿Ho-hola? ¿En serio ya me abandonaron? ¡S-sé que dije que actualizaría antes y no lo hice, p-p-pero yo...!  
>¡Tenía exámenes de final de trimeste, y-y-y estuve enferma, y-y...!<br>Ok, no tengo excusa. Soy mala por naturaleza, el Cielo no me quiere y el Infierno teme por mi llegada, ¿contentos?  
>Bueno, ahora vamos a lo que importa... (?)<br>Etérea, Darkness, UUUH, ya vamos teniendo más nombres.  
>Pero, al menos ya conocemos el nombre de la Chiquilla-sin-nombre-odiosa-envidiosa (?) ¡FiORE! It's something~<br>Bueno, con este capítulo ya le he amargado la vida a Claire -sí, sí, se la he amargado, qué pasa-, pero su amargura no ha hecho más que empezar, YAY (?)

Ok, son las 23.25 de la noche de un sábado, estoy aburrida, frustrada sin poder escribir e hiperactiva. No me peguen.

Espero que les haya gustado. A ver si la próxima vez consigo subir más rápido D:

Paz & amor para todo el mundo, o cierto chiquillo pelo-pincho os dará balonazos~ (?)

* * *

><p>Ni <strong>Inazuma Eleven<strong> ni sus **personajes originales** me pertenecen, son de **Level-5**;  
>la historia y los nuevos son todo miiiiios, mi tesorooooo.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>PS<strong>. Lo de "Eres un jodido genio" (por cierto, niños, no digan eso delante de sus padres,  
>o al menos no digan que lo aprendieron de mí) se resolverá más adelante... mucho más adelante uwu~<p> 


	6. Chapter V

**C**apítulo **V**

—Oh, tranquilízate, capitana. —Recuperó esa sonrisa llena de maldad y diversión al mismo tiempo. Avanzó hasta la peli-azul, que no bajó la guardia en ningún instante ni la perdió de vista—. Sólo he venido a avisarte de que nuestro plan sigue en marcha. _Fleur d'Hiver_ ya es un hecho, aunque aún no haya llegado a Japón… pero no tardaréis en tener noticias nuestras. —Amplió su sonrisa, mostrando sus blancos y relucientes dientes, mientras pasaba por su lado, apenas rozando hombro con hombro—. Y tú no tardarás en volvernos a dirigir —susurró, amenazante.

Claire abrió los ojos como platos, mientras una casi inaudible exclamación salía de sus labios.

Una rápida brisa de aire salida de ninguna parte removió sus cabellos azulados. Inmediatamente se giró sobre sus talones, dándose cuenta de que su suposición era cierta: Fiore había salido corriendo a gran velocidad, y ya no estaba en el recreo del Instituto Raimon. Dudaba que, incluso ahora, menos de un segundo tras haber empezado a correr, siguiese en el centro educativo si tenía intención de salir de él.

Soltó un profundo suspiro, agachando la cabeza, rendida.

_Fleur d'Hiver_ seguía adelante, imparable.

**. . . . . .**

Claire esperó pacientemente a que el joven saliese del Instituto, apoyada contra el muro que rodeaba el edificio, con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza agachada, cerrando los ojos. No había asistido a la segunda mitad del partido de Selección: ¿Para qué molestarse sabiendo que no iba a servir para nada? ¿Para qué seguir viendo a aquellos muchachos dar lo mejor de sí en un partido que no los iba a llevar a ninguna parte? ¿Para sentirse más culpable de lo que ya se sentía? Para eso no necesitaba ni salir de casa, sólo con mirarse en el espejo era ya suficiente culpabilidad.

Por su cabeza revoloteaban libremente las palabras de Fiore, sin control. No sabía cómo lo conseguirían, pero estaba claro que iban a usar juego sucio para que tuviese que acceder y volver a dirigir sus filas, y temía que pudieran usar a su favor el que hubiese hecho amigos que conocían la historia, o peor… Temía que usasen al Señor Blanc. Fuese cual fuese la artimaña que se sacasen de la manga, ella no dudaría en volver con ellos si eso implicaba proteger a sus seres queridos. Eso lo tenía claro.

—Vaya, creí que te habías ido —comentó el recién llegado, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Ella alzó la cabeza, mostrando una expresión que mezclaba la seriedad, la culpabilidad y las disculpas; eso hizo alterar al peli-plateado. Hacía semanas que se había acostumbrado a ver una nota de alegría en el rostro de la oji-ambarina; entonces ¿a qué venía esa cara?

—No me apetecía ver el segundo tiempo, perdona, sé que he faltado a mi promesa. ¿Qué? —Se despegó de la pared, quedando cara a cara con él, dejando caer los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo—. ¿Te han escogido al final o no?

La peli-azul deseaba con fervor que no lo hubiesen escogido; puede que sonase cruel, pero ella creía que más cruel hubiera sido haberle dado esperanzas de jugar a nivel mundial para luego arrebatárselas de golpe. Como si le diera alas y se las cortasen. Por eso prefería que no hubiese sido seleccionado; al menos, el dolor sería menor.

El muchacho agachó levemente la cabeza, fijando la vista en el suelo.

—No, no he sido seleccionado. Tendré que seguir es…

—Perfecto —interrumpió la chica, aliviada.

El muchacho alzó de golpe la cabeza, sorprendido por la respuesta de su amiga. ¿Perfecto? ¿Perfecto que no hubiese podido entrar en la Selección Japonesa? ¿Eso era perfecto? Se esperó encontrar alguna nota de sarcasmo en su rostro o algo, pero lo único que había en su expresión era alivio. Alivio y ¿felicidad?

—¿Cómo que perfecto?

Volvió a adquirir esa expresión seria, y semi-sombría.

—Fiore ha venido. La he visto.

—¿Fiore? ¿En Inazuma? —preguntó, sorprendido—. ¿Pero no estaba en Francia?

—Tú lo has dicho: "Estaba". Ha venido hasta Japón para advertirme. El Proyecto _Fleur d'Hiver_ sigue adelante, con lo cual el Torneo Frontier Internacional de fútbol no se va a celebrar, porque otro centro de atención para los medios de comunicación no les conviene.

Hizo una pequeña pausa, esperando a que el peli-plateado le respondiese algo, pero él también guardó silencio; conocía lo suficiente a la muchacha como para saber que tenía algo más que decir. Claire suspiró pesadamente, dándose por vencida.

—En estas últimas semanas no hemos encontrado nada sobre el Proyecto, y no tenemos nada con lo que destruir sus planes —Echó un vistazo hacia su mano izquierda, cubierta por el guante, ocultando el tatuaje—, así que… volveré. —David abrió los ojos como platos; abrió la boca para interrumpir, pero ella se le adelantó—. Es lo único que puedo hacer. Intentaré… intentaré destruirlo desde dentro. Pero no voy a permitir que os hagan nada, ni a vosotros ni al Señor Blanc, y conociéndolos no dudarán en utilizaros en mi contra para que vuelva. Así que…

—_Así que_ nada —replicó el peli-plateado—. Claire, ¡ya somos mayorcitos! ¡Tenemos edad suficiente como para saber defendernos! ¿De verdad crees que vamos a dejar que te vayas con esos infelices por protegernos, después de todo? Puede… puede que no hayamos encontrado nada de gran utilidad, pero no por eso hay que darse por vencidos. Claire, te prometimos que te ayudaríamos en esto, y no vamos a faltar a nuestra palabra, ¿de acuerdo?

La muchacha lo miró durante varios segundos en total silencio, sin cambiar su expresión; él le sostuvo la mirada con seriedad y determinación. Finalmente Claire volvió a darse por vencida, volvió a dar un largo y profundo suspiro.

—Eres un idiota. Un idiota, insensato e irresponsable. Nunca debí haberos dejado embarraros con todo esto, pero supongo que ya nada se puede hacer. —David sonrió, satisfecho. Tras varios segundos, la peli-azul le devolvió la sonrisa—. De cualquier modo, muchas gracias.

Sin que él se lo esperase, le dio un fuerte abrazo en señal de gratitud, que lo tomó por sorpresa; David acabó por devolvérselo. Poco después ambos se dirigían hacia sus respectivas casas, mientras la muchacha le preguntaba sobre cómo había sido la mitad final del partido, cómo habían quedado, etcétera.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Apenas habían pasado dos días desde el nacimiento de Inazuma Japón, la Selección Japonesa, cuando llegó la devastadora noticia de que el Torneo quedaba cancelado; noticia que ya había llegado a oídos de casi todo el globo. Los medios de comunicación apenas se habían centrado en esta noticia durante el par de días que siguieron, y la mayoría de las personas había seguido haciendo vida normal, disfrutando de sus vacaciones —Los que las tenían, claro.

Pero sólo la mayoría.

Los jugadores que habían sido seleccionados y los que no habían tenido tanta suerte, los jóvenes que les hubiese gustado poder representar a su país y los fanáticos del fútbol juvenil que habían estado esperando por este acontecimiento desde que tuvieron noticias del mismo, todos ellos estaban bastante deprimidos por la cancelación. Deprimidos y furiosos, a falta de explicaciones; en especial cierto frustrado ex-capitán de la Selección Japonesa, que estaba que echaba chispas.

—¡¿Cómo que no nos lo pueden decir? —gritó, apretando el balón de fútbol entre sus manos.

Era de pelo castaño oscuro con una banda gruesa naranja alrededor de la cabeza, de ojos marrones oscuros con el ceño fruncido, y unas marcas en las mejillas; estaba rojo de furia y con las aletas de la nariz dilatadas por el mismo motivo. El esférico de entre sus manos estaba a punto de estallar si seguía ejerciendo tanta presión sobre él.

La muchacha que había recibido el grito del chiquillo sonrió nerviosamente y con incomodidad, mientras se alejaba un paso de él, asustada por su reacción. Tenía el pelo azul oscuro algo rizoteado corto, hasta encima de los hombros, y con flequillo abierto, y sus ojos eran azules; encima de la cabeza llevaba unas gafas de leer con el marco de color rosa.

—L-lo único que he conseguido saber es que el origen de la cancelación viene del Sur de Europa… creo que leí algo de Francia, pero no estoy segura —respondió, incómoda—. En seguida me pillaron, y no he podido encontrar esa información por ninguna parte. ¡Lo siento! Dicen que no es algo que les incumba a unos niños como nos…

—¡¿CÓMO QUE A UNOS NIÑOS? —interrumpió, enfurecido.

La pobre muchacha se atrasó varios pasos, asustada por la reacción del capitán del Raimon.

—Relájate, Mark —pidió un compañero de equipo, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

Tenía el pelo claro color crema peinado hacia arriba en punta en gruesos mechones, y unos ojos negros rasgados; su piel era morena. Mantenía una expresión seria, serena.

—No es culpa de Celia que no nos dejen saber qué fue lo que ocurrió.

—Ya lo sé, ¡pero es que…!

Miró rojo de ira el balón entre sus manos, concentrando en el toda su frustración, transmitiéndosela a base de apretujones; la pelota dejó de tener esa forma esférica y pasó a tener una más alargada a causa de la presión. Estaba a punto de explotar, y Mark lo habría conseguido si no llega a ser porque una joven posó su mano sobre las suyas, calmándolo. Él alzó la cabeza. Una chica de su misma edad le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora. Tenía el pelo marrón verdoso oscuro corto, con el flequillo hacia el lado izquierdo recogido con una gruesa pinza rosa clara, y los ojos del mismo color que su cabello.

—Vas a acabar por romper el balón —advirtió. Retiró la mano y el muchacho, algo más relajado, dejó de estrujar el pobre objeto—. Bueno, puede que el Torneo Mundial haya quedado cancelado, pero ese no es motivo para dejar de jugar al fútbol, ¿no crees? Podéis seguir practicando para el siguiente Torneo, aunque sea Nacional, o para el siguiente partido que preparéis entre institutos.

—Tienes razón, Silvia… —admitió Mark, mirando de nuevo el esférico. De repente lo volvió a estrujar, con mucha más fuerza, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes—. ¡Pero es que es tan frustrante! ¡¿Por qué demonios lo han tenido que cancelar justo cuando ya estaba el equipo formado? ¡No es para nada justo! ¡Con la ilusión que me hacía jugar a nivel Mun…!

Finalmente, y como era de esperarse, el balón se petó entre sus manos, a causa de una pequeña abertura que provocó y por la que se escapó todo el aire que contenía. Todos miraron nerviosos e incómodos el "cadáver" de la pelota, que permanecía entre las manos de su asesino.

—Rayos…

Tiró los restos del esférico a la basura y se dejó caer contra la pared de la caseta del Club de Fútbol, rendido. Aquel Torneo había sido su salvación para las vacaciones de verano, sin contar que fue una gran oportunidad para darse a conocer al resto del mundo, y para conseguir nuevos retos y metas que superar. Toda esa emoción había desaparecido con la cancelación del evento. Y, la verdad, no tenía ganas de nada. Aquello le había sentado como un puñetazo en pleno estómago.

Los chicos del Club de Fútbol y los viejos amigos que se habían quedado una temporada más, aprovechando que estaban en Inazuma, lo miraron sin saber qué hacer. Hacía tiempo que no lo veían tan frustrado; y, la verdad, es que todos se sentían igual. Les habían cortado las alas.

La puerta de la caseta se abrió de golpe, atrayendo la atención de todos. A través de ella se dejó ver a un muchacho de la misma edad que la mayoría, no demasiado alto; tenía el largo cabello azul recogido en una coleta alta, con el flequillo tapándole el ojo izquierdo. Sus ojos eran de un tono almendra, y su piel era clara. Mostraba una pequeña sonrisa.

—Eh, Mark, buenas noticias: Han venido dos chicas pidiendo un puesto en el Club de Fútbol… Deberías ver cómo juegan. Increíble. —Se hizo a un lado, mostrando a dos figuras; realizó un gesto con la mano, invitándolas a entrar al interior—. Pasad, vamos.

La primera, más alta y mayor —La misma edad que la mayoría de los presentes—, era de piel algo morena; su pelo era negro y le llegaba hasta por debajo de los hombros, y un mechón le tapaba el ojo izquierdo, el cual era de color verde vistoso. Vestía con una camiseta de manga corta hasta la mitad del muslo, con el cuello en forma de pico, de color azul claro apagado y los bordes de un tono más oscuro; de parte de abajo llevaba leggins negros hasta el tobillo, y unas manoletinas también negras. Alrededor de su cuello llevaba un pequeño y fino pañuelo blanco.

La segunda, algo más baja —No por demasiado— y dos años menor que la peli-negra, era de piel clara; su largo cabello naranja claro estaba recogido en una trenza hasta la cadera, la cual le caía por encima del hombro derecho, y el flequillo hacia el mismo lado, con dos mechones cortos a cada lado del rostro; sus ojos eran de color morado oscuro. Vestía con una camiseta de tirantes gruesos grisácea y con un gran corazón en mitad del pecho de color negro; de parte de abajo llevaba un pantalón vaquero corto claro con los tirantes puestos, y unas zapatillas de color negro.

Ambas mostraban una sonrisa, aunque más transmitía desafío que otra cosa.

—Gracias, Nathan —dijo la primera, y después clavó su mirada en el castaño—. Mark Evans, ¿me equivoco? —El muchacho negó con la cabeza; se despegó de la pared y se acercó a las dos recién llegadas—. Mi nombre es Julianne LeBlanc, aunque suelen llamarme más Julie.

—Y yo me llamo Shantal Benoit. Es un… honor conocerte, Mark Evans. Veníamos a solicitar un puesto en el equipo de fútbol, si es que se puede seguir entrando estando de vacaciones.

**. . . . . .**

A Mark apenas le dio tiempo a reaccionar: El balón pasó por su lado como una bala, cortando el viento a su paso, y marcando gol. Tuvo que parpadear repetidas veces para volver a la realidad, mientras intentaba recordar: ¿Qué rayos acababa de ocurrir?

«_Ya habían llegado al campo de fútbol, donde las dos nuevas muchachas realizarían su prueba, para ver si merecían o no un puesto en el equipo. Así como habían venido, con su ropa de calle, se plantaron delante de todo el equipo, el cual no estaba muy seguro de jugar con ellas vestidas así, en especial Julianne, que ni si quiera levaba el calzado apropiado, sin contar que llevaba lo que era prácticamente un vestido; aquello ponía nerviosos a los chicos. Sin embargo ellas se mostraban igual de confiadas que al principio, esperando la orden para comenzar, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo jugar con esa vestimenta._

_Su actitud no le olía nada bien a algunos de los muchachos, tanto los que iban a jugar contra ellas como los que observaban la escena. No sabían el qué, pero había algo en ellas que no les gustaba, en su actitud, o incluso en ellas mismas; aunque tampoco sabían decir del todo si no era molestia por sus formas de ser: Desprendían demasiada seguridad de ellas mismas, mucho egocentrismo, y superioridad, como si el resto estuviesen por debajo de ellas._

—_Bueno, ¿y cuándo empezamos? —preguntó Shantal, guardando el balón bajo su pie._

—_¡Cuando queráis! —respondió Mark, con una ancha sonrisa, levantando el puño lleno de ánimo—. ¡Estaremos preparados!_

_Una sonrisa torcida cruzó por el rostro de ambas jóvenes, apenas perceptible._

—_Eso no te lo crees ni tú —murmuró Julianne. La peli-negra entrelazó las manos a su espalda, semi-agachando la cabeza, y miró a su compañera de reojo; una mirada cómplice, que la peli-naranja le devolvió—. Acabemos con esto pronto, no quiero aburrirme antes de tiempo._

_Shantal amplió su sonrisa torcida como respuesta._

_Julianne echó a correr a gran velocidad, sin soltar las manos entrelazadas a su espalda, adelantándose. Se metió de lleno en el campo contrario sin que los muchachos pudieran verla moverse prácticamente; su velocidad era vertiginosa, removiendo el aire a su paso. Shantal, cuando vio que la joven paró entre dos de los centrocampistas, también entrelazó las manos a su espalda y comenzó a moverse, controlando el balón a la perfección mientras avanzaba; no iba tan rápida como Julianne, pero se veía que su velocidad era menor porque ella quería. Burló sin problemas a los dos delanteros, que se juntaron a su alrededor para intentar quitarle el balón, en vano. Ellos la vieron marchar, atónitos; no eran los únicos que se habían quedado sin palabras por la rapidez y eficacia de los movimientos de las dos jóvenes._

_Antes de que ninguno de los centrocampistas que se situaban más cerca de ella pudiese reaccionar, Shantal le envió un pase largo y peligroso a Julianne, todavía entre dos jugadores. Sus contrincantes se pusieron por delante para recibir el balón, pero ella pasó por el medio con agilidad y rapidez y lo atrapó con el pecho, dando un salto con las piernas encogidas. Cayó cuidadosamente al suelo, controlando el esférico y guardándolo bajo su pie; se volvió hacia sus rivales, con una sonrisa de superioridad. Aprovechó el momento en el que ellos se adelantaban con intenciones de robarle el balón para volver a burlarlos con facilidad. Hizo un pase corto hacia su derecha, donde no había nadie, y siguió corriendo, aumentando la velocidad._

_Shantal se encargó de recoger el balón _aparentemente perdido_ en cuestión de segundos. Llegó a la línea de defensa y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se había librado de todos. Ni el Raimon, ni las gerentes, ni los "espectadores" podían creerse la velocidad y la agilidad con la que se movían, y la compenetración que llevaban entre ellas, como si aquella prueba la hubieran ensayado durante años para que quedase tan meticulosamente perfecta._

_La peli-naranja se encontraba delante de la portería. Mark se preparó para recibir su tiro, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que el balón chutado no iba hacia la portería. Antes de que pudiera asimilar que era el turno de la peli-negra de lanzar, el esférico chocaba contra la red de la portería._

_Y todo aquello en apenas dos minutos escasos._»

—¿Y ya está? —preguntó en voz suficientemente alto Julianne como para que todos la escuchasen—. ¿Esta es toda la resistencia que puede ofrecer el _legendario_ Raimon, el equipo ganador del Torneo Frontier Nacional de Japón y el que desbarató los planes de Astram Schiller? —Bufó, mientras se llevaba una mano a la cadera—. Pues vaya. Tanto recorrido para nada.

—¡¿Cómo que para nada? —explotó uno de los delanteros.

Era alto, de piel morena con el pelo rosado claro corto al mínimo, con la nariz algo grande y unos pequeños ojos negros. Le enviaba una mirada asesina a la oji-verde, y tenía que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no ir junto a ella y darle una bofetada para que se le bajase tanta tontería de una vez. Su compañero peli-crema posó la mano sobre el hombro del moreno, intentando tranquilizarlo.

La muchacha sonrió de medio lado, satisfecha.

—No hace falta que te sulfures, chico; sólo era una ligera observación…

—_Tais-toi déjà_, Julie! —ordenó la peli-naranja, mas conservando una pequeña sonrisa divertida.

Se giró hacia el capitán del Raimon, que miraba el balón de fútbol entre sus manos, absorto en sus pensamientos.

Recordaba una y otra vez los movimientos de las muchachas, la rapidez y agilidad con la que lo habían hecho… La última vez que recordó haber visto algo remotamente parecido, fueron las dos primeras veces que jugaron contra Tormenta de Géminis, o la primera vez contra Génesis; sin embargo, a esas alturas, tenía muy claro que ellas eran aún más rápidas y fuertes, y eso que ni si quiera parecían haberse esforzado. Pero eso era imposible, ¿no? La Piedra Alius había desaparecido. No, simplemente que ellas se habrían sometido durante años a duros entrenamientos para llegar a lo que eran ahora. Sí, eso debía ser.

Y como estaba convencido de ello, su admiración hacia las muchachas no hacía más que crecer y crecer.

¡Eran realmente alucinantes!

—Dinos, Mark: ¿Tenemos la oportunidad de entrar al Raimon o debemos volver a nuestras casitas? —preguntó Shantal.

El castaño alzó la cabeza, con una amplia sonrisa, mostrando todos los dientes.

«Perfecto», pensaron las dos muchachas, prácticamente al unísono.

—¿Bromeas? —inquirió el portero y capitán—. Eso ha sido… ¡alucinante! ¡Alucinante e increíble! ¡Sería maravilloso poder jugar con vosotras codo a codo!

Nadie se sorprendió; a pesar de que la actitud de las jóvenes no les gustase en absoluto, debían reconocer que tenían un gran talento para el deporte, y desde el primer medio minuto ya estaba claro que entrarían al equipo, acabasen como acabasen la prueba.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

—¡_Escudo de Fuerza N2_!

El castaño despejó el balón tras varios segundos de lucha con el mismo, pero finalmente el portero salió vencedor; el esférico salió literalmente volando, hasta llegar a los pies del centrocampista de pelo rosado liso y ojos rojos, que lo guardó bajo su pie. Joe apoyó una rodilla en el suelo, al tiempo que se frotaba el puño sobre el que se había apoyado para realizar la súper-técnica mientras que echaba una mirada divertida hacia sus compañeros que acababan de tirar, con una sonrisa torcida.

—No está mal —comentó el portero de la Royal—. Poco a poco os va saliendo mejor.

—¿No está mal? ¿Poco a poco? —inquirió indignado el peli-plateado—. ¡No hay NI PUNTO de comparación con como lo hacíamos al principio! El problema es que tú no paras de mejorar tus súper-técnicas y las nuestras quedan en nada.

El delantero resopló. Normalmente no se habría puesto así por eso, pero llevaban días ensayando la súper-técnica (Desde que no fue escogido para el Inazuma Japón, y de eso hacía ya casi una semana), uno tras otro, sin descanso, y aquella tarde ya llevaban varias horas metidos dentro del campo de fútbol sin parar. Empezaba a agobiarse; bueno, él y todos, sin excepción.

Y eso lo notó Claire.

Todos los jugadores respiraban dificultosamente, y estaban agotados; en especial ella, pero por motivos bien distintos. Si tenían suerte de salir vivos y enteros del campo de la Royal, dudaba que pudieran volver a chutar un balón durante semanas.

—Bueno, tranquilízate —pidió, acercándose a ambos muchachos. Miró al castaño—. Es cierto, has mejorado mucho tus técnicas de portero, y además en poco tiempo. —El elogiado sonrió, todavía agotado. La peli-azul miró hacia atrás, a los dos delanteros del equipo—. Nosotros, por el contrario, vamos más lentos…

Suspiró, agachando la cabeza.

«Pensé que sería más fácil —pensó la peli-azul—. Creí que no me costaría tanto coordinarme con ellos. Pero me equivocaba. No consigo adaptarme a su ritmo totalmente, es demasiado lento y débil para mí después de lo vivido y entrenado estos últimos años; y no puedo pedirles que me sigan, les resultaría imposible, en el intento podrían acabar hospitalizados. ¿Habrá sido una mala idea intentar recuperar su súper-técnica?»

—No te preocupes —respondió el segundo delantero del equipo, atrayendo la atención de la chiquilla; mostraba una amplia sonrisa—, conseguiremos dominarla de nuevo. Todo es cuestión de practicar.

Ella mostró una ligera sonrisa en respuesta.

—Hagamos el descanso ya —habló Claire en voz lo suficientemente alta como para que todos en el campo de fútbol la escuchasen—, de diez minutos como mínimo. En los banquillos tenéis las botellas de agua y las toallas ya preparadas. Si eso, luego seguimos con el entrenamiento…

Todos respondieron afirmativamente con un perfecto unísono. En seguida cada jugador del equipo se retiró al banquillo, agotados, excepto Claire; la peli-azul se dirigió al interior del edificio para relajarse en soledad. Una vez llegó a uno de los tantos pasillos que permanecían en constantes sombras de la Royal Academy, se dejó caer contra la pared, acabando de cuclillas. Se deshizo del guante sin dedos que cubría su mano izquierda, mostrando así un apagado tatuaje; luego dirigió su mirada a la cinta roja de capitana que llevaba alrededor del brazo, y se preguntó muy seriamente si aquello tenía algún sentido.

Apenas hacía un par de días que tenía el honor de ser la capitana de la Royal Academy; le habían cedido el puesto dado que creían que se lo merecía después de los últimos meses. Era su forma de agradecerle todas las ideas que había tenido para el equipo, el haberlos ayudado a superarse y, en especial, el buen compañerismo que había demostrado tras los primeros días de constante tensión. Claire no había sabido darles ninguna respuesta negativa que les sirviese sin decir la verdad; ellos habían seguido dándole todo su apoyo.

Y ahí se encontraba ella ahora, con una cinta de capitana que no sabía —En realidad no quería _volver_— lucir. No creía merecerla, pues estaba convencida de que su fuerza no era auténtica fuerza; no si estaba basada en aquél maldito tatuaje. No, no podía ser fuerza propia algo artificial; aquello era, cuanto menos, hacer trampas en el campo de juego, y engañar a sus compañeros que no conocían su secreto. Y alguien que hacía eso no merecía tener el puesto de capitana.

—Deja de rayarte por eso.

No necesitó alzar la cabeza para saber de quién se trataba, pero igualmente lo hizo, encontrándose con el peli-morado, que la sonreía, como casi siempre, con una pequeña toalla blanca alrededor de su cuello. Antes de que pudiese hacer o decir nada, el muchacho le lanzó otra toalla y una cantimplora llena de agua fría, que la joven atrapó al vuelo; mientras tanto, él se sentaba a su lado.

—Joe, David y yo ya te lo dijimos el día que Daniel te cedió el cargo de capitán: Da igual de dónde viniese tu fuerza antes, la que demuestras ahora es completamente tuya. Y tienes madera de capitana, una muy buena. Deja de pensar lo contrario.

La peli-azul le devolvió una sonrisa que mezclaba el agradecimiento y la tristeza.

—Me alegra que queráis apoyarme, pero yo también os dije que desgraciadamente _Fleur d'Hiver_ siempre será parte de mí: Mi fuerza, mis movimientos, mi velocidad, mi agilidad… todo lo he sacado de allí, y no hay forma de remediarlo. —Miró al suelo, haciendo una pequeña pausa y terminando de borrar su sonrisa por completo. Se volvió a poner el guante—. Siento… siento como si pretendiese ser alguien que ya no soy; como si fuese a contracorriente del mundo. Todos queréis mejorar vuestras habilidades; yo sólo quiero ser tan mala en el fútbol como cuando era más pequeña, aunque eso implicase caerme de espaldas cada vez que intentase patear un balón…

—Sí, hombre, ¡y un cuerno! —exclamó el muchacho, interrumpiendo y atrayendo la atención de la peli-azul—. ¡Me da igual dónde hayas aprendido esas habilidades, son TUYAS! El que hayan sido esos… desgraciados… los que las hayan sacado a la luz, no significa que sean suyas. Estaban en tu interior. Cuando llegaste a sus manos eras como un diamante en bruto. —Claire se sorprendió por la comparación— Lo hayan conseguido como lo hayan conseguido no importa, la cosa es que esas son su verdaderas habilidades. —Hizo una breve pausa—. Además…, dudo que sigamos queriendo tenerte en el equipo si te caes cada vez que intentas patear el balón, y si no estás en el equipo, ya no tengo ninguna excusa de verte para discutir contigo, con lo que me divierte.

Alan terminó de hablar con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

La oji-ámbar por unos instantes no supo qué responder; maldecía la manía de que, cuando el chiquillo se ponía serio, tuviese más razón que un Santo. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios; una sonrisa llena de agradecimiento, cariño y felicidad. Dejó caer los objetos que le había traído Alan y se inclinó hacia él, abrazándolo con fuerza. El peli-morado, sorprendido por la acción de Claire, no supo reaccionar; un intenso rubor se adueñó de sus mejillas, mientras que los latidos se le aceleraban.

—Muchísimas gracias, Alan —murmuró Claire—. A veces no sé qué haría sin vosotros.

Aquello hizo que se pusiese aún más rojo, si era posible. Era la primera vez que Alan se encontraba entre los brazos de Claire, y encima lo había tomado por sorpresa. Pasaron varios largos segundos en los que él no supo reaccionar, pero finalmente, y todavía con dudas, le devolvió torpemente el abrazo. Consiguió relajarse un poco, y volvió a sonreír, esta vez más sinceramente, con alegría, comodidad.

Extrañamente ambos se sentían cómodos así.

—Seguramente seguirías siendo la insocial del principio —respondió, tras un rato.

Claire se separó de él, sin romper el abrazo, lo justo para poder verle la cara y dedicarle una mirada fulminadora, con los ojos entrecerrados, el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula apretada. Alan mostró una sonrisa burlona.

—Tenías que estropear el único momento en el que no nos peleábamos ni me echabas la bronca, ¿verdad, merluzo?

—¡Eh! ¿A quién llamas merluzo tú, eh? —inquirió, mientras rompían el abrazo.

—A la pared no, desde luego… —Se echó la pequeña toalla blanca al hombro, agarró su cantimplora y se levantó ágilmente de un salto; miró al muchacho desde arriba—. Vamos, se preguntarán dónde estamos. Arriba… —Sonrió de manera burlona— ¡merluzo!

Y de nuevo comenzaron a discutir, entre risas y con buen humor, mientras se dirigían de vuelta al campo de fútbol, donde los esperaba el resto del equipo ya descansado y con ganas de seguir entrenando.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Tais-toi déjà!<em>** ;; ¡Cállate ya!

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola a todos!<strong> [Si es que todavía queda alguien por aquí...]  
>Bueno, como ha sido un capítulo muy largo, sólo voy a decir dos cosas...<br>1.- Al que haya leído hasta aquí: **¿crees de verdad que merece la pena que siga subiendo los capítulos?**  
>Quiero decir... a parte de Li Zakuro0 [Por cierto, ¡muchísimas gracias, Zaku! Tus comentarios me animan mucho :'D],<br>nadie parece leer la historia... De cualquier modo yo seguiría subiendo capítulos, pero no me estresaría tanto con esta  
>historia y haría nuevos proyectos que tengo ganas de hacer.<br>2.- **¿Qué os te ha parecido el capítulo?**  
>Quiero la más sincera de todas las opiniones. En serio. Por favor. Que nadie tenga miedo de ser demasiado duro con<br>las críticas, soy fuerte *Pose heróica* ... _Pero sin pasarse, también tengo mi corachón *Rincón emo*_

**Ale, pues disfruten del día. ¡Besos!**

* * *

><p>Lo único que <strong>me pertenece<strong>, _por el momento_, son **Claire Beacons y CÍA y la trama**; el **resto** es de **Level-5**


	7. Chapter VI

**Capítulo VI**

—¡Eres muy lento, Blaze! —se burló Shantal.

La defensa le arrebató el balón con suma facilidad al Delantero de Fuego, y avanzó de nuevo hacia el campo contrario, pasando al resto de sus rivales que habían subido hasta su campo. Aminoró el ritmo al llegar a la mitad, lo justo para que alguno de sus compañeros llegase a "apoyarla" —Aunque realmente no necesitaba ese apoyo, pero tenía que aparentar compañerismo con otro jugador que no fuese Julie; al fin y al cabo eran un equipo, y tenían que seguir con lo planeado.

Uno de sus compañeros entró en su campo de visión, listo para recibir el pase. Era de piel sumamente pálida, contrastando con su vivo cabello rojizo algo desordenado y un mechón pasándole por mitad del rostro; sus ojos eran de color verde jade. Un pase bastante fácil.

—¡Foster, tuyo! —exclamó, y le pasó el esférico.

Nada más patear el balón, Shantal frenó en seco y volvió andando tranquilamente a su puesto, mientras pensaba que aquél partido de entrenamiento no podía ser más aburrido. ¿Por qué rayos tenían que tener vigilados a los del Raimon si eran tan… patéticos, y penosos jugando al fútbol en comparación a _Foncé Âmes_? Sin embargo no podía hacer nada. Esa era su parte del plan y debía completarla.

Mientras tanto, el pelirrojo recibía el balón y subía al ataque, apoyándose en el resto de sus compañeros de equipo. Después de un rato, le pasó el balón a oro muchacho. Éste era de piel bastante morena, con el largo cabello verdoso claro recogido en una coleta alta, dejando algunos mechones caer libremente sobre su frente; sus ojos eran negros. El peli-verde avanzó el balón casi hasta la mitad del campo de sus rivales, y buscó un buen pase hacia alguno de los delanteros de su equipo.

—¡Cubrid a Julie! —ordenó el estratega de la capa azul.

Dos de los defensas, uno bajito de pelo coto castaño claro con una tirita en la nariz y el otro más alto de largo cabello liso violáceo cubriéndole los ojos, obedecieron al instantes las órdenes del estratega su equipo. La peli-negra hizo como si aquello la frustrase, sabiendo que fácilmente podía librarse de ellos en cualquier momento. Simplemente iba a esperar.

Al peli-verde no le quedó otra que pasárselo al segundo delantero de su equipo: Un chiquillo de piel ligeramente morena, con el cabello blanco peinado en gruesos mechones desordenados, que con el flequillo —Un mechón pasándole por mitad del rosto— le dejaban sus negros ojos en sombras.

—¡Shadow, lanza! —exclamó el moreno, lanzando el balón al aire.

—Allá vamos… —murmuró el delantero.

Siguió al esférico dando un gran salto, dando vueltas en posición horizontal y dejando un rastro de energía oscura que provenía de su pierna izquierda.

—¡_Tornado Oscuro_!

Pateó el balón, pasándole la energía a la pelota. En el camino entre el balón y la portería apareció un defensa, de gran tamaño; tenía la piel morena, labios gruesos y el pelo abultado verde oscuro, con unos pequeños ojos negros. Reuniendo energía, hizo levantar a su espalda un gran muro de tierra.

—¡_El Muro_!

El balón chocó contra la técnica defensiva, y tras varios segundo, acabó rebotando. El defensa sonrió, orgulloso de haber podido parar el tiro; Shadow masculló una maldición por lo bajo, frustrado por no haber conseguido marcar.

—¡Muy bien hecho, Jack! —animó Mark desde la portería.

—No os alegréis tan pronto, ¡me atacáis los nervios!

La atención se fijó de nuevo en Julie, que se deshizo de su marcaje en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para recuperar el balón perdido; no los soportaba, ni si quiera un poquito. Esa alegría, esa emoción, ese ¡todo! Simplemente no podía con ellos. Se preguntaba lo mismo que su compañera Shantal: ¿Por qué rayos el Raimon suponía tan amenaza, si no les llegaban ni a la suela de _las zapatillas_? En posesión del esférico, y al contrario de lo que cualquier otro hubiese hecho, se alejó un par de zancadas de la línea defensiva, dispuesta a tirar.

—Tampoco tú cantes victoria.

El cuarto defensa del equipo contrario se cruzó en su camino. Era de baja estatura, de tez tan clara como la nieve y con el cabello plateado peinado en forma de picos y el flequillo abierto; sus ojos eran aguamarina. Una ligera sonrisa se curvaba en sus labios. La peli-negra, con una sonrisa burlona y una mirada retadora, avanzó hacia su rival, con su habitual confianza extrema. El muchacho colocó ambos brazos en forma de cruz sobre su pecho y literalmente bailó, dando vueltas sobre sí mismo; dio un fuerte pisotón al suelo, creando un camino de hielo directo a Julie.

—¡_Paisaje Hela…_! ¿Cómo? —se interrumpió.

La peli-negra había roto la súper-técnica del muchacho con suma facilidad. El defensa no era el único sorprendido; todos lo estaban, a excepción de Shantal. Sabían que tanto ella como la peli-negra tenían grandes habilidades para el fútbol, pero era la primera vez que rompía una súper-técnica, y sin despeinarse. La peli-naranja, por su parte, estaba molesta por lo que su compañera había hecho; aunque también divertida por la reacción del resto…

—Eres rápido, Frost… Pero no lo suficiente.

El partido acabó ahí, con un gol más para el equipo de la peli-negra.

Todos estaban agotados, había que reconocer que el partido había sido largo y duro; los jugadores se retiraron hacia los banquillos, donde las tres gerentes del Raimon los esperaban con botellas de agua y pequeñas toallas. Las únicas que se quedaron más distantes fueron Shantal y Julianne, que ni si quiera se acercaron a beber nada; en su lugar se retiraron al otro lado del campo de fútbol, a hablar.

. . .

—¿Se puede saber a qué ha venido eso? —inquirió Shantal, con los ojos entrecerrados.

—A que este ha sido el partido más aburrido de la Historia de la Humanidad, y ellos se lo pasaban como enanos, emocionándose por nada. ¡Hay que abrirles los ojos —Julie hizo un rápido y brusco ademán con el brazo, señalando al equipo, ajeno a la conversación, de manera disimulada—, que se den cuenta de que su fútbol no vale para NADA!

—¡SON enanos comparados con nosotros! —replicó la joven—. Y ¡por supuesto que hay que abrirles los ojos! Pero tenemos que ceñirnos al plan. Ya se darán cuenta del grave error en el que están sobre su fútbol cuando tengan que enfrentarse a _Foncé Âmes_, no te preocupes…

—Eso no quita lo otro. —Se cruzo de brazos—. No sé por qué rayos _Le Maître_ nos ha encargado semejante tontería a nosotras… ¡Si ni si quiera suponen una amenaza!

En eso concordaban las dos, sin lugar a dudas.

. . .

—¿Tú también crees que hay algo raro en esas chicas, Jude?

Axel se posicionó al lado del muchacho; tanto él como el estratega tenían la mirada fija en las dos muchachas nuevas, que seguían hablando en el otro extremo del campo. El castaño no respondió durante algunos segundos, pensando en alguna respuesta sólida que dar; había llegado a pensar en varias ocasiones que sólo eran imaginaciones suyas, pues el equipo las había aceptado de la mejor manera que habían podido, todo porque estaban alucinados con sus habilidades. Pero no encontraba palabras coherentes para explicarlo, simplemente intuía que aquellas chicas no eran trigo limpio.

—Sí. No sé cómo explicarlo, pero no puedo confiar en ellas.

—Te entiendo —Jude se volvió hacia el Delantero de Fuego, que mantenía la vista fija en ellas, sorprendido por lo que había dicho—. A mí también me pasa. Es como si ocultasen algo, algo que en absoluto es bueno. Pero no sé qué, ni si quiera llego a imaginarlo.

Jude se alegró internamente de no ser el único al que le ocurría. Resultaba un alivio saber que no era el único que desconfiaba de Julie y Shantal, la verdad. Y ahora que sabía que no eran paranoias suyas, sólo le quedaba averiguar qué ocultaban, a qué venía ese comportamiento.

En el banquillo, terminando de repartir toallas y cantimploras, una joven de largo cabello ondulado castaño y ojos del mismo color lo buscó con la mirada; se sorprendió al verlo tan quieto en su sitio, sin hablar ni nada, sólo observando fijamente a… a las dos chiquillas nuevas. Un pinchazo de celos recorrió todo su cuerpo; ¿podría significar eso que…? No, no podía ser, se quiso convencer, no podía haberse interesado ya en alguna de ellas, si prácticamente acababan de llegar.

Por más veces que se lo repitió, los celos y la decepción siguieron embargándola.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

En equipo de la Royal se encontraba reunido en el Campo de la Rivera, formando un deforme círculo en el que estaba incluido su banquillo, con las botellas y todo lo necesario para el descanso preparado; cada jugador iba más o menos a su aire, pero atendiéndose entre ellos, mientras esperaban al equipo rival. No es que sus rivales se retrasasen —Bueno, en dos minutos y treinta y siete segundos de reloj, sí que se retrasarían—, es que ellos habían llegado demasiado pronto.

—¡Por fin vamos a jugar un partido! —exclamó Alan, lleno de euforia; tanta era que casi se cae del banquillo de espaldas al estirar los brazos, con una ancha sonrisa.

—Ya cansas, tío —comentó Herman, ganándose una mirada fulminadora del peli-púrpura, cosa que obviamente ignoró, como todos solían hacer—. Desde que el Raimon nos propuso el partido prácticamente no has dicho otra cosa. Pareces monotemático.

—ES monotemático —corrigió a su lado John.

—¿Pero qué he hecho yo para que siempre o metáis conmigo?

—Hablar —respondió todo el equipo al unísono.

—…Os hacéis odiar… —murmuró Alan, apoyando los codos en las rodillas, molesto.

A su lado, Claire soltó una pequeña carcajada por su reacción; posó una mano sobre su hombro.

—Oh, venga, ahora no nos hagas ningún drama.

El peli-morado abrió la boca para responder, pero otro muchacho se le adelantó:

—Vaya, ¿tan tarde hemos llegado?

La Royal entera se giró hacia el origen de la voz: Se trataba de un muchacho castaño, con una banda naranja alrededor de la frente y vestido con el uniforme de portero del Raimon; mostraba una cálida y ancha sonrisa. A su espalda, varios chicos —Y alguna chica que se dejaba ver— seguían bajando las escaleras, la mayoría vestidos con el uniforme de jugador normal del Raimon. Los de verde oscuro se levantaron casi al instante.

—No —respondió David—, hemos llegado nosotros temprano. Me alegra veros de nuevo.

Mark amplió aún más la sonrisa, ladeando levemente la cabeza a un lado. Dos muchachos más se adelantaron hasta quedar a ambos lados de su capitán, uno peli-crema y el otro de cabellos castaños a rastas recogidos en una coleta alta; este último mostraba una cálida sonrisa.

—Hacía tiempo que no os veía a todos.

—Ni nosotros a ti, Jude —respondió Daniel.

La peli-azul, observando más bien desde atrás, sonrió alegremente; no sabía cómo acabaría el día, pero de momento se alegraba de lo que ya habían conseguido con ese partido: Reunir de nuevo a todos los jugadores de la legendaria Royal Academy, aunque no fuese en el mismo equipo. A pesar de todo, habían sido compañeros durante mucho tiempo, y era normal que se echasen de menos.

Y así, sin previo aviso y sacándola bruscamente de sus pensamientos, la mano de Alan la arrastró hasta la primera fila de un tirón. En un principio no supo ni qué rayos hacer ahí delante del Raimon, pero eso sólo duró los dos primeros segundos. Sonrió amablemente.

—Buenos días, equipo Raimon.

—Tú debes de ser la nueva capitana, ¿no? —preguntó Mark.

Se ganó muchas miradas de "¿Lo dices en serio?" de las cuales ni se percató apenas. Claire se limitó a sonreír, algo incómoda, pensando lo mismo.

—Eh… Sí… —respondió, llevándose la mano derecha al brazalete rojo de capitán, visible a todos—. Y tú eres Mark Evans, ¿cierto? —El castaño asintió—. Encantada de conocerte, he oído mucho sobre ti y tu fútbol. Mi nombre es Claire Beacons.

—Sí, la famosa Claire.

Aquello la descolocó por completo; ¿"famosa"? ¿Quién le había hablado de ella, y qué tanto para usar ese adjetivo? El castaño dio un cuarto de vuelta, lo justo para mirar a sus espaldas, con una ancha sonrisa en los labios, mientras le decía a _alguien_ que viniese.

Una fugaz idea de lo que ocurría pasó por la cabeza de la peli-azul; abrió los ojos como platos, mientras sentía que la respiración se le cortaba. Su primer acto reflejo fue buscar apoyo en la mano de alguien, cualquiera, a su lado; se topó, obviamente, con la de Alan, que la miró incrédulo por el gesto, con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. Fue a replicar algo, pero se contuvo al ver la expresión de sorpresa y horror de la muchacha; expresión que no entendió. Miró en la misma dirección que ella.

Mark, que le había dado el balón de fútbol que llevaba en brazos al peli-crema, volvía de entre los jugadores del Raimon, empujando a dos muchachas. Una de ellas era pelinegra, de ojos verdes apagados con un mechón cubriéndole el izquierdo; la otra tenía el cabello de color naranja claro recogido en una larga trenza, que dejaba caer sobre el hombro derecho, y los ojos morados oscuros. Ambas esbozaban su habitual ligera sonrisa, que no mostraba nada de alegría o amabilidad; ni si quiera sinceridad.

La oji-ambarina creyó que el corazón se le paraba durante varios instantes. No sentía el aire entrar y salir de sus pulmones. Su cerebro sólo se preocupaba de procesar la imagen que tenía ante sus ojos, y de intentar no hacer o decir nada extraño. Pero le era difícil contenerse las ganas de decirles de todo; desde el qué rayos se suponen que hacían ahí hasta la súplica de que la dejasen en paz; desde la furia y el odio hasta las ganas de llorar. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué pintaban ellas en el Raimon? ¿Había sido idea suya aquél partido…? ¿Pero con qué estúpido fin? ¿Advertirle que sabían que estaba en Inazuma? De eso ya se había percatado ella solita…

—_Claire, mon chère amie! __Très longue temps sans voir-nous! _—habló la pelinegra.

Acto seguido, avanzó rápidamente hasta la nombrada y la rodeó con los brazos, dándole un abrazo frío pero que aparentemente estaba lleno de calor y alegría; para sentir lo que de verdad transmitía, era necesario estar envuelto en él. En el proceso, Claire se vio obligada soltar la mano de Alan, mas no hizo nada; todavía no salía del shock en el que se encontraba. La otra muchacha no tardó en unirse al abrazo.

Ni falta decir hace que eso sorprendió a todos los de la Royal Academy, pero aún más a tres muchachos en específico. Ya se imaginaban quiénes eran ellas, simplemente por la lengua, y no comprendían qué rayos estaban haciendo; lo que sí que entendía ahora Alan era la anterior expresión de su capitana y amiga.

Claire pudo ver a través de los cabellos negros de la primera cómo el Raimon observaba la escena, esperando alguna reacción por su parte. Seguramente ellos pensarían que se trataba del _emotivo_ reencuentro de tres amigas —Nada más lejos de la realidad—, por lo que tendría que seguir con su papel. Esbozó la mejor de sus falsas sonrisa y les devolvió el abrazo lentamente.

—_Oui… Très longue…_ —murmuró.

«_Fiore… __Etérea… ¿Qué se supone que hacen aquí?_»

**. . . . . .**

La mañana comenzaba a ponerse muy negra, tanto literal como metafóricamente.

El espléndido y caluroso Sol con el que habían amanecido aquella mañana de verano era ya casi imposible de ver; sólo unos pocos y afortunados rayos conseguían colarse entre los resquicios de la manta de nubes grises y casi negras que cubría el cielo, y que amenazaba una tormenta muy cercana. El viento se había levantado, pero no con la suficiente fuerza como para aplastar los ánimos de jugar el partido…

…Al menos, los que los tenían.

A la peli-azul se le habían ido todas de golpe. Todo lo que habían practicado, lo que habían trabajado e, incluso, sufrido, los días anteriores para prepararse para aquél partido parecían no importar. Eran algo minúsculo. En su cabeza sólo tenía a Fiore y a Etérea, o como se llaman en realidad, a Julianne y a Shantal, respectivamente. Sabía que la habían estado espiando, vigilando, siguiendo, y dificultado sus planes, pero, ¿eso no era demasiado? ¿También tenían que infiltrarse en el Raimon y proponer un partido contra su equipo? Y aunque lo que buscasen fuese simplemente meterse de manera tan notable de nuevo en su vida, ¿por qué en el Raimon? ¿No hubiese sido más fácil haber pedido lugar en el de la Royal Academy? Ella, una vez hubiesen mostrado su potencial, no podría haberles negado la entrada delante de todos, aunque fuese la capitana.

¿Acaso el Raimon era ese equipo japonés, hasta ahora, sin nombre, que Le Maître tenía tanto empeño en destruir cuando llegase la ocasión de actuar? Si era así, la peli-azul lo sentía mucho por ellos. Se habían metido en un problema, y bien grande…

Aunque Claire no era la única a la que se le habían pasado las ganas de jugar el partido. Los ánimos de Alan, David y Joe habían dado un giro brusco también. Imaginaban cómo se debería sentir su amiga, y estaban preocupados por cómo pudiese llevar el partido; ¿sería capaz de jugar contra ellas dos controlando su fuerza y no involucrando a nadie más en el _problemilla_? De acuerdo, sí, confiaban en ella, y sabían que en público podía demostrar ser muy fuerte mentalmente, pero también sabían que todo, todo, TODO en el mundo, tiene sus límites… También estaban preocupados por otra cosa: ¿Qué tanta fuerza usarían aquellas dos chicas en un partido como este? ¿Serían tan precavidas como su capitana o…?

Como fuera, ambos equipos se encontraban ya en el campo de juego, a la espera del pitido de inicio.

La alineación del Raimon era: En la portería, Mark Evans; en la defensa, Jack Wallside, Jim Wraith y Shantal Benoit; en el centro del campo, Steve Grim, Tim Sanders y Jude Sharp; y en la delantera, Axel Blaze, Julianne LeBlanc y Kevin Dragonfly. Todos habían estado de acuerdo en meter a las dos nuevas jugadoras, y no por su estupendo juego, si no porque ellas habían propuesto el partido, y para que jugasen con su _amiga desde hace años_ aunque fuese como rivales.

La de la Royal Academy era la misma de siempre.

—¡Bien, chicos, aprovechemos el tiempo, antes de que empiece a llover! —exclamó animadamente el capitán del Raimon desde su portería, con una ancha sonrisa, chocando el puño cerrado contra la palma de la mano contraria.

—Por supuesto que lo haremos, capitán… —murmuró para su trenza Shantal, mirando con una sonrisa torcida a la peli-azul.

—¡Aquí vamos con un partido de entrenamiento entre el equipo Raimon, el equipo más fuerte del Universo —La peli-naranja y la peli-negra contuvieron sus ganas de reírse a carcajadas—, contra la legendaria Royal Academy, otro gran equipo del fútbol juvenil japonés! ¡Ha habido varios cambios entre los jugadores de cada equipo, con novatos en ambas academias! ¿Cómo se desenvolverá este partido con las nuevas jugadoras? ¿Podrán terminarlo antes de que comience a llover? ¡Yo, Chester Horse Jr, comentaré este emocionante partido!

En el banquillo, las tres gerentes del Raimon, Celia, Silvia y Nelly, miraron al muchacho peli-azulado de corte recto con gafas, sentado en el suelo con lo que parecía una mesa portátil con un micrófono; una mirada de "¿Eres serio?". Él ni se inmutó, seguía mirando fija y seriamente el campo de fútbol, esperando el inicio del partido.

—¿No tienes otra cosa que hacer aparte de seguir al equipo? —inquirió la menor.

—¿Ni si quiera en verano? —preguntó la castaña.

—Hoy iba a ir a la playa —respondió, sin mirarlas, igual de serio y concentrado en el campo—, pero un partido del Raimon es un partido del Raimon. No puedo perdérmelo por cualquier tontería de nada. La playa podrá esperarme un verano más.

A las tres gerentes no les costó demasiado saber que iba en serio. Y resultaba tan estúpido…

Un muchacho algo bajito y de piel clara, con cabello castaño claro corto semi-rizado y unos grandes y expresivos ojos azules oscuros, pitó el inicio del partido, tomando así la posición de árbitro temporal e improvisado.

Daniel dio la patada inicial, haciéndole un pase a su compañero David, y la Royal Academy se preparó para subir al ataque, mientras que el Raimon se ponía en formación defensiva. Consiguieron burlar a Axel y a Kevin haciéndose pases entre ellos dos, Derek y algunos de los centrocampistas, pero cuando pasaron por el lado de Julie… No ocurrió absolutamente nada. La pelinegra no se movió ni un milímetro de su sitio, cosa que únicamente no sorprendió a Claire y a Shantal. Una vez el balón, a los pies de la Royal Academy, pasó por el lado de la de ojos verdes, ésta subió al campo contrario a gran velocidad.

David, unos pasos más adelantado de la posición de su capitana, le echó un vistazo pidiendo una explicación. La peli-azul tenía un semblante serio y frío, cosa que le recordó a los primeros días que pasó en la Royal Academy. Claire negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

—No os preocupéis por ella —avisó—, vosotros seguid hacia la portería. —Sus compañeros de equipo que habían subido al ataque asintieron con la cabeza, y siguieron luchando por mantener la posesión del balón. Mientras tanto, ella se giró hacia los defensas; llevó sus manos alrededor de la boca a modo de megáfono—: ¡Alan, Ben, cubrid a Julianne! —gritó—. ¡Que no tire a puerta!

Ambos defensas inmediatamente obedecieron. La pelinegra se molestó notoriamente con eso; aquello era lo malo de tener a su antigua capitana de rival, pues ya conocía todas sus jugadas, y podía predecir sus siguientes movimientos, en especial si esa capitana se llamaba Claire Beacons. Lo fastidioso era que Julie, al igual que Shantal, ya se había dado cuenta de que la peli-azul había rebajado su nivel de juego y, por lo tanto, era bien distinto al que conocían.

Pero ¿desventaja? Ellas se encargarían de demostrarle a la muchacha que no había ninguna por eso.

—¡Acaba de empezar el partido y la Royal Academy ya se ha metido de lleno y con rapidez en el campo del Raimon! —narró con emoción el joven comentarista—. ¿Conseguirán una oportunidad para tirar a puerta o el Raimon podrá realizar un contraataque?

—¡Reforzar la defensa! —gritó el estratega del Raimon.

Claire se adelantó con gran rapidez hasta la altura de sus compañeros de equipo, reforzando el ataque. Tras varios pases entre ellos, la Royal consiguió llegar a la línea defensiva de sus contrincantes. Varios jugadores del Raimon se atrasaron para ayudar en la defensa; todo el Raimon estaba preparado para romper la siguiente jugada de sus adversarios…

A excepción de Shantal y Julianne. Cada una estaba quieta en su lugar, como una estatua.

«¿Pero por qué no se mueven? —se preguntaba Mark—. ¿No van a reaccionar?»

La capitana de la Royal estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de estrés; no podía concentrarse en el balón, en su equipo y en el Raimon si quería mantener bien alejadas a Julianne y Shantal de sus compañeros de equipo: Sólo tenía una cabeza y dos ojos. Por primera vez eso le suponía un impedimento para jugar al fútbol; era la primera vez que se encontraba en una situación así

Sacudió la cabeza, despejándola.

Por supuesto que podía hacerlo, estaba convencida de ello. Al fin y al cabo todo formaba parte del mismo partido, en el mismo campo, con un número limitado de jugadores. Podía apañárselas. Sabía que podría hacerlo. No sólo por disfrutar y hacer que todos disfrutasen el partido —Al menos cuanto estaba en su mano conseguirlo—, sino también para demostrar_les_ que podía hacerlo. _Ella sola_, sin necesidad de _Fleur d'Hiver_ ni gaitas.

—¡Daniel, pásale el balón a Herman! —ordenó con seriedad y firmeza en la voz—. ¡John, ven conmigo! ¡Y vosotros tres, preparaos! ¡Vamos a por nuestro primer gol!

—Eso es… —murmuró Jude, observando la formación.

Con Herman en posesión del balón, los tres delanteros se prepararon para chutar, mientras que John y Claire se adelantaban a gran velocidad para impedir a sus adversarios echar abajo su súper-técnica; la peli-azul especialmente mantuvo vigilada muy de cerca a Shantal. Una vez el peli-rosado se hubo cerciorado de que estaba _todo despejado_, lanzó el balón al cielo; Daniel, Derek y David —En este mismo orden— lo siguieron de un salto, girando sobre sí mismos de forma totalmente coordinada, creando un perfecto triángulo de energía morada; el mismo color del que se rodeaba el balón, que se encontraba en el centro.

—¡_Triángulo Letal_! —Y patearon el balón al mismo tiempo.

—¡¿Pero de dónde sale tanta fuerza? —exclamó Max.

Y no era el único que había comparado ese tiro con el que vieron hacía meses de la misma Royal Academy; todos ya se habían dado cuenta de que el tiro, esta vez, iba muy bien reforzado. Jack se adelantó, queriendo defender su portería.

—¡_El Muro_!

La pelota chocó contra el muro de piedras; el peli-verde oscuro batalló por detener el tiro, pero fue en vano, y terminó por ceder. El portero, algo apresurado, utilizó su «Súper Puño Invencible», y tras varios segundos en los que se podría haber cortado la tensión en el aire con un cuchillo, consiguió detener el tiro; eso sí, sus guantes acabaron por echar humo. Y aquello hizo que se emocionase aún más, si es que era posible. ¿El inicio del partido, el primer tiro, y ya tenía ese resultado? ¡Definitivamente aquél partido iba a ser duro, pero, sobre todo, muy, muy emocionante!

Sonrió ampliamente, transmitiendo al resto de su equipo ese buen humor.

Por otro lado, y a pesar de que no habían conseguido marcar ningún gol, los de la Royal Academy no parecía precisamente disgustados por eso. Sabían que sólo era el principio, que todavía quedaba mucho para que finalizase. Y estaban seguros de que podrían mejorar. Los jugadores que se lanzaron al ataque miraron a su capitana, la cual ya estaba algo más relajada teniendo el balón fuera de juego, y les dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

—La próxima vez será; ¡recordad que esto no ha hecho más que empezar!

Todos asintieron con la cabeza y cada jugador volvió a su campo.

El balón nuevamente se puso en marcha y comenzó a rodar por el campo de juego, a los pies del equipo Raimon. Ahora eran ellos los que subían al ataque, apoyándose entre sus compañeros de equipo, y tras varios intentos sin buen resultado, consiguieron hacerse un hueco entre los jugadores de la Royal. Steve acababa de recibir el balón, pero en seguida dos rivales fueron a robarle el esférico, así que siguiendo las órdenes del estratega del Raimon, le hizo un pase al Delantero de Fuego. Axel ya estaba preparado para tirar, pero otros dos defensas se aproximaron a él con la intención de entorpecerle, así que no le quedó de otra que pasarle el balón a su compañero peli-rosado.

Kevin no perdió un segundo: Estaba en frente de la portería, sin nadie más para detener el tiro que el portero. ¿Qué mejor oportunidad que aquella para conseguir el primer gol del partido? El balón se cargó de energía azul, mientras invocaba a un dragón oriental del mismo color de ojos rojos, que siguió al esférico cuando el delantero lo chutó con fuerza.

—¡_Remate Dragón_!

El portero de la Royal Academy dio un gran salto.

—¡_Escudo de Fuerza 2_!

Cayó al suelo, apoyándose sobre su puño, mientras alzaba a su alrededor un muro de energía anaranjada; una unión de ondas de choque. Axel se acordó de partido en el Torneo Frontier Nacional contra la Royal Academy, y recordó el punto débil de aquella técnica, por lo que se lanzó a anotar el primer gol del partido y de su equipo. Pero antes de que pudiera moverse, Claire se puso en medio, impidiéndole el movimiento. El peli-crema intentó pasarla, pero ella era lo suficientemente rápida y ágil para que no la dejara atrás, para la molestia del delantero.

—También estoy al tanto de que descubriste el punto débil de su _Escudo de Fuerza_ —comentó la peli-azul, con una ligera sonrisa torcida en los labios—. Lo siento, pero de aquí no pasas mientras esté yo para impedirlo.

Él frunció el ceño, mientras apretaba los dientes. Joe finalmente consiguió detener el tiro de Kevin, así que la capitana de su equipo desmarcó a su rival, pues ya no había más necesidad. Joe le pasó el balón a Alan, y así comenzó el contraataque de la Royal. Entre varios jugadores consiguieron burlar a sus contrincantes con pases cortos, llegando al campo del Raimon en posesión del balón.

—¡David! —llamó Daniel.

Acto seguido le pasó el balón. El peli-plata llegó hasta la portería con él, dispuesto a chutar y poder marca el maldito, desaparecido y ansiado primer gol del partido, que parecía no querer salir nunca. Y ahí comenzó el contraataque del _Raimon_, aunque sólo Claire supo verlo; conocía esos movimientos, sabía lo que venía a continuación. Shantal sonrió ligeramente de medio lado, mientras se llevaba las manos a la espalda, entrelazándolas; al mismo tiempo, Julianne se metía como una exhalación al campo de la Royal, burlando a sus contrincantes con suma facilidad.

—¡David, pasa hacia atrás! —gritó Claire.

El peli-plateado paró en seco, deteniendo el balón bajo su pie, y se giró sólo un segundo hacia Claire, extrañado por su orden. En ese pequeño despiste, la peli-naranja se adelantó sobre sus compañeros, en dirección al delantero de la Royal. Su carrera era tan rápida que despertó al viento adormecido del campo; cuando llegó al lado de David fue cuando el muchacho se percató de lo que ocurría, pero ya no podía reaccionar a tiempo.

—_Huracán Traidor_ —murmuró la peli-naranja, mirando divertida al muchacho.

El viento que se levantó a las espaldas de Shantal los envolvió en un tornado grisáceo al que nadie se podía acercar y del que no se distinguía nada. Entonces se escuchó a David gritar, y pocos segundos después el delantero salió disparado, llegando rodando casi hasta la portería de Mark; mientras tanto, Shantal salía corriendo del tornado —El cual comenzaba a menguar hasta quedar en nada— tranquilamente, y el balón a sus pies.

La peli-azul no se lo podía creer, no entraba en su cabeza. ¿En serio había sido capaz de hacer eso en público, de usar esa técnica en un partido como aquél? Entonces se le pasó por la cabeza una idea del verdadero motivo del partido…

—Y todavía queda la segunda parte, Claire —murmuró Shantal, a su lado.

La defensa le hizo un pase largo a su compañera pelinegra, quien recibió el balón con el pecho, controlándolo a la perfección, y se dirigió hacia la portería contraria, siguiendo así con el rápido contraataque.

—_Vous ne serez pas capable de…_ —susurró la peli-azul, con los ojos desorbitados.

Julianne lanzó el balón al cielo, muy alto, mientras comenzaba a adquirir un tono verdoso apagado; al mismo tiempo, ella cerraba los ojos, y un gran campo de flores marchitas se abría a sus pies. Siguió al esférico de un elegante salto, y allí lo pateó —«¡_Camino Florido_!»—; la pelota, sin perder su brillo verdoso, se dirigió hacia la portería con rapidez y potencia, dejando a su paso un rastro de capullos abiertos marchitos de todos los tamaños.

Joe saltó para realizar su súper-técnica «Escudo de Fuerza 2.»

—_Oui_ —susurró Shantal, todavía a su lado.

Pero el castaño no llegó a tiempo de terminar de realizarla, y recibió el chut en pleno estómago, metiéndolo de lleno en la portería. Con eso llegó el primer gol del partido, en esta ocasión para el Raimon, y el pitido que anunciaba el término del primer tiempo.

. . .

Claire se alejó del campo de juego y de los dos equipos, arrastrando del brazo a las dos muchachas consigo. Cuando pensó que ya mantenían la suficiente distancia como para poder charlar _tranquilamente_ sin temor a que nadie las escuchara, las soltó de un brusco empujón y les plantó cara, con los puños cerrados, el ceño fruncido y una mirada que echaba chispas. Las dos muchachas se sorprendieron ante aquella expresión: La habían visto enfadada con anterioridad, pero no tanto. De cualquier modo, consiguieron que no se notase.

—¡¿Qué demonios creéis que estáis haciendo? —preguntó entre dientes.

—¿Acaso no es obvio? —preguntó con una sonrisa torcida Shantal.

Y con eso, sus dudas se despejaron. Maldita su intuición.

. . .

—Pero ¿qué ha pasado? —preguntó la peli-azul, acercándose a su hermano.

Ambos estaban un poco alejados del banquillo del Raimon, donde descansaban sus compañeros, observando con preocupación hacia el equipo rival. Entre los jugadores de la Royal y algunos del Raimon —Él incluido— habían tenido que ayudar al delantero y al portero a ponerse en pie. Las dos súper-técnicas de las chicas parecían haberles afectado gravemente, y en el momento de ir al banquillo a descansar, ambos se habían quedado casi inmóviles en sus respectivos sitios.

Y aquello, por supuesto, no le olía nada bien al estratega. Desde el principio, aquellas chicas no le habían caído precisamente bien por algún motivo; pero ahora que empezaba a encajar poco a poco las piezas de un rompecabezas misterioso y sin forma exacta, sus sospechas iban mucho más allá, y la desconfianza era enorme —También había sopesado la idea de que esa no hubiese sido la intención de las muchachas, y que realmente lo único que pasaba es que se estaba volviendo paranoico, pero en seguida desechó la idea.

Entonces vio a Claire llegar corriendo al banquillo de su equipo, con una expresión que mezclaba enfado y preocupación (Una mezcla muy extraña, cabe destacar); se hizo fácilmente hueco entre sus compañeros de equipo y se dejó caer de rodillas frente a los dos muchachos. Al mismo tiempo, Julianne y Shantal volvían con el Raimon. Repentinamente se vio interesado en lo que ocurría en el banquillo.

—No tengo ni idea —respondió, sin mirar a Celia, girándose hacia su equipo—, pero en algún momento lo averiguaré. —Se encaminó hacia sus compañeros de equipo.

La peli-azul lo siguió con la mirada, llena de preocupación, con las manos a la altura del pecho, la izquierda rodeando al puño derecho.

—Hermanito… —murmuró.

«_Sé cuando te preocupa algo_ —pensó—_, y sé cuando piensas que ocurre algo malo. Pero ¿qué sucede, Jude? ¿Qué piensas de todo lo que está ocurriendo?_ —Una idea fugaz iluminó su cabeza— _Desde el principio sé que no te caen bien las nuevas, pero de ahí a pensar que han herido intencionadamente a David y a Joe… _—Volvió la vista, girándose mínimamente, hacia el equipo de la Royal, en especial a uno—. _Espero que esté bien…_»

—¡Esas súper-técnicas han sido alucinantes! —dijo alegremente el capitán, sentado en el banquillo.

Ambas muchachas sonrieron ampliamente en respuesta, con un deje de egolatría notable.

—Pero ¿qué les ha pasado a ellos? —preguntó Silvia, acercándose a la chiquillas para entregarles sus respectivas cantimploras de agua y sus toallas pequeñas blancas—. ¿Se pondrán bien?

—Oh, no te preocupes por ellos —respondió Julianne, sin borrar su sonrisa, la cual se volvió más bien torcida—. No les ha pasado nada… Simplemente es que estaban desentrenados, si no habrían podido soportar la defensa de Shantal y mi tiro sin problemas.

—O eso o es que han estado recibiendo entrenamientos indebidamente… —comentó Shantal, con la misma sonrisa, dejando la frase al aire de tal forma de que cada uno pudiera darle el significado que creyese necesario.

«_¿Así piensan de su _gran amiga_? _—se preguntó internamente Jude, mirando detenidamente sus expresiones, mientras seguía intentando encajarlo todo—. _¿Que no es una buena capitana? Esto cada vez resulta más raro…_»

**. . .**

La peli-azul se dejó caer de rodillas, ignorando el daño que eso podía causarle, justo en frente de ambos muchachos. Todos la miraron extrañados por su forma de actuar; definitivamente ella no era tan brusca de normales: Hace tres días no se habría abierto paso con un frío "Apartad", ni lo habría hecho ella misma si no la obedecían, por lo que supusieron de aquella conversación con sus dos _amigas_ no había resultado tan amistosa como debería haber sido. Pero, con toda la sinceridad del mundo, en aquellos momentos estaba muy enfadada y preocupada como para darse cuenta de que era el centro de las miradas entre sus compañeros. Apoyó las manos con delicadeza en la rodilla más cercana de cada uno, atrayendo así la atención de David y Joe, que hasta ahora habían estado reclinados sobre sí mismos, abrazándose el estómago.

—Qué os duele y cuánto. Con exactitud.

A pesar de todo, en su voz todavía quedaba ese deje dulce, a su manera, característico en ella.

—Veamos… —El castaño dudó, buscando algún ejemplo que pudiera servir para responderla, con voz semi-ahogada a causa del dolor—. Siento como si me hubieran asestado varios puñetazos en el estómago, con fuerza, ¿eso… eso te vale?

—Yo no voy muy desencaminado… —aseguró el peli-plateado, con el mismo tono de voz— Aunque el dolor lo tengo más repartido por todo, pecho… y espalda…

La peli-azul dejó escapar un profundo suspiro, relajándose al mismo tiempo, con una pequeña sonrisa curvando sus labios. Todos la miraron sin entender su reacción; ¿es que de verdad eso podían ser buenas noticias en alguna parte del mundo?

—¿Y ese «_uff_»? —preguntó Herman lo que todos querían saber.

La muchacha giró la cabeza hacia el resto de sus compañeros, apartándose de un pequeño movimiento de cabeza los cabellos azulados, con una alegre sonrisa sin mostrar los dientes; una de esas sonrisas que te dicen que todo va bien, que consiguen relajarte sólo con verlas, aunque desconozcas el motivo del alivio.

—He estado hablando con Julie y Shantal sobre los golpes. David ha caído terriblemente mal, y Joe ha recibido todo el impacto en el estómago de una súper-técnica que de delicada no tiene nada, y hemos acordado que podría haber resultado realmente peligroso para su salud, podrían haberse roto algo y haber quedado mucho más graves… Pero, supongo que han tenido mucha suerte. No ha sido nada, —Se giró de nuevo hacia ambos lesionados, y les dio un par de palmaditas en las rodillas—, vosotros os recuperáis en seguida de esto, ya lo veréis, _machotes_.

Acto seguido se levantó, muchísimo más relajada tras saber que sólo tenían esos dolores.

«_La realidad es que tras haber sido _víctimas_ de una defensa y un tiro de ese calibre, podríais haber quedado incluso en coma; como fuera que acabarais, el resto del verano hospitalizados no os lo quitaba nadie _—pensó, mientras se dirigía a coger su toalla y su botella de agua—. _Tenéis suerte de que tuviesen prohibido usar la fuerza de _Fleur d'Hiver_, porque si no, hubieseis acabado mucho peor…_»

—¿Decías en serio lo que acabas de decir?

Claire se giró bruscamente sobre sus talones, encontrándose con el peli-morado, que la miraba con seriedad. Ella le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, mientras se colgaba la toalla alrededor del cuello.

—¿Voy perdiendo facultades para mentir?

—No —le respondió, devolviéndole la sonrisa—, es que creo que empiezo a conocerte mejor. —Ambos se sentaron en césped, en el borde final de la pendiente que iba desde la calle hasta el campo de fútbol, en silencio, cada uno perdido en su mar de pensamientos, que no se llevaban mucha diferencia el uno del otro. Por fin, tras varios minutos sin intercambiar palabra, Alan la sacó de sus recuerdos—: ¿Qué están haciendo exactamente?

Ella se giró hacia él, sin terminar de entender su pregunta. El peli-morado estaba con las piernas semi-cruzadas, rodeándolas con los brazos que acababan con las manos juntas, mirando a ningún punto fijo al frente. Claire enarcó las cejas, buscando la mejor posible respuesta; la verdad es que había varias opciones que responder, y no quería meter la pata hablando de más. La peli-azul bajo la vista, hacia sus manos en su regazo, mientras respondía:

—El Raimon es el equipo japonés que _Le Maître_ quiere destruir.

—Eso ya me lo imaginaba —respondió, sorprendiendo a la muchacha, que lo volvió a mirar; se encontró con el rostro de Alan observándola con seriedad—, al fin y al cabo ellos ganaron el Torneo Frontier Nacional, y echaron abajo toda la farsa de la Academia Alius. A lo que me refería es a que por qué le han hecho eso a Joe y a David. ¿Qué tienen ellos que ver con…?

El peli-morado se cortó de golpe a sí mismo, dándose cuenta de algo. Miró a la peli-azul esta vez buscando una respuesta en su rostro, en sus ojos ambarinos; algo que le dijese que estaba equivocado, algo que le hiciese ver que lo que se había imaginado era una total tontería.

Pero no lo encontró.

Claire ya se había dado cuenta de que Alan, cuando quería, también podía tener sus momentos de lucidez, y se imaginó acertadamente el motivo por el que había dejado de hablar tan repentinamente. Lo miraba con pena, y un deje de arrepentimiento; al fin y al cabo, el equipo de la Royal Academy no habría sido su otro objetivo a destruir si ella no hubiese estado en él. Le suplicó disculpas con la mirada.

Estaba de más hacer preguntas.

**. . . . . .**

El segundo tiempo comenzaba con un fuerte y frío viento recorriendo el campo de fútbol, sacudiendo las copas de los árboles que los rodeaban, y con las nubes ya anunciando su cercana tormenta con rayos cruzando el cielo y truenos retumbando en toda la ciudad. Y, además del tiempo que tornaba a peor, la falta contra todo pronóstico de dos personas en el segundo tiempo —Y no, no eran ni Joe ni David; ellos dos ya estaban bastante mejor después de descansar— había sorprendido a todos: Julie y Shantal habían decidido marcharse, sin dar la gran explicación:

"_Tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer_", recordaban los jugadores del Raimon haberles escuchado decir antes de marchar, "_Pero ha sido muy_ divertido _el primer tiempo, tendremos que repetirlo algún día…_"

Eso era algo realmente bueno para ciertas personas; al menos ya tenían asegurado que no volverían a recibir más daños por su parte.

Sin embargo, Alan todavía estaba inquieto, y no sabía si le alegraba el hecho de que se hubieran ido o no. Las había visto marchar con una sonrisa lobuna de oreja a oreja que nadie más había visto, y no podía hacer otra cosa que preguntarse: ¿De verdad era bueno haberlas dejado ir así de rositas? Puede que mientras estuvieran en el campo de juego fuesen un peligro para sus compañeros de equipo, pero al menos las tenían más o menos vigiladas… ¿adónde habrían ido?

De cualquier modo, no dijo nada. No dijo nada por el simple motivo de que con su partida, David, Joe, y especialmente Claire estaban algo más relajados y aliviados. Ahora podrían tener un segundo tiempo más natural, más suelto, sin mayores preocupaciones que las normales en un partido de fútbol juvenil amistoso.

Como fuera, ya había empezado el segundo tiempo, con el par de cambios ya efectuados: En la delantera, sustituyendo a Julianne, estaría Shadow, y en la defensa, sustituyendo a Shantal, estaría una muchacha no muy alta de cabello rosado liso acabado en puntas hacia arriba, un pequeño gorrito ajustado a la cabeza de color azul con detalles en colores más claros y de grandes ojos azules.

Durante los primeros minutos no hubo demasiada acción —O al menos nada que mereciera la pena remarcar—, puesto que ninguno de los dos equipos quería que le quitasen el balón, pero mucho menos que sus rivales avanzasen hasta la portería con él, con lo cual el juego no avanzaba apenas.

—¡Por fin! —exclamó el comentarista, agarrando emocionado el micrófono—. ¡Jude ha conseguido hacerse un hueco entre los jugadores de la Royal Academy, y ahora él y su equipo suben al ataque colándose entre la defensa! ¿Conseguirán llegar hasta la portería?

—¡Axel! —exclamó el estratega.

El Delantero de Fuego controló el esférico a la perfección con el pecho, y cerciorándose de que tenía vía libre para tirar, se acercó lo más que pudo a la portería y se preparó para tirar, convencido de que así el _Escudo de Fuerza_ de Joe no surtiría efecto. A su espalda invocó un demonio gigante de fuego, musculoso, con los pelos en forma de pinchos y aparentemente con muy mal humor, del que sólo se veía la parte superior del cuerpo. Éste lo impulsó hacia el cielo utilizando sus manos; Axel ascendió envuelto en llamas y girando sobre sí mismo, al grito de:

—¡_Tormenta de Fuego_! —Y pateó el balón con fuerza.

La peli-azul, corriendo a toda velocidad de vuelta a la defensa, frunció el ceño.

—¡Joe, tienes que usarla! —vociferó la capitana, sin detener su carrera.

El portero de la Royal asintió con la cabeza. Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, con las piernas ligeramente dobladas, pareció hacer gran esfuerzo para realizar la técnica; con las manos adoptó una postura que parecían garras, la una sobre la otra sin llegar a tocarse, bajo la mirada crítica, preocupada y asustada de todos los del Raimon, que pensaban —O, más bien, rezaban y deseaban— que debía ser alguna broma. Pero no era ninguna broma. Joe estiró los brazos hacia el frente, mientras que la imagen de una pantera negra de ojos azules salía a su espalda, con la boca abierta, mientras gritaba un:

—¡_Colmillo de Pantera_…!

Todos los jugadores del Raimon y todo el "público" que observaba el partido se estremecieron al ver aquello. Se quedaron sin habla —Incluso el histérico comentarista—, se les cortó la respiración de puro pánico. Pensaron —Más bien rezaron y desearon— que aquello debía de ser una broma pesada, una broma de muy mal gusto, cabía destacar. ¿Pero en qué estaban pensando al utilizar una Técnica Prohibida? ¿Acaso no había tenido suficiente con el impacto del _Camino Florido_?

—¡¿Pero es que no sabe lo que puede dañarle el _Colmillo de Pantera_…?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Claire, mon chère amie! Très longue temps sans voir-nous!<em>** ;; Claire, ¡mi querida amiga! ¡Mucho tiempo sin vernos!  
><strong><em>Oui… Très longue…<em>** ;; Sí... Mucho tiempo...  
><strong><em>Vous ne serez pas capable de…<em>** ;; No seréis capaces de...

* * *

><p><strong>¡HOLAAAAA!<strong>  
>Soy una mala persona. No actualizo desde el año pasado ;w;<br>**¿Cómo estáis? ¿Qué tal el 2O12? ^^"**  
>Bueno, sólo puedo pedir perdón; llevaba toda la semana con ganas de actualizar, pero la cosa es que entre pitos<br>y flautas y los spoilers (?) ... Bueno, la cosa es que actualizo ahora y porque me he acordado 8'D Podéis apedrearme  
>y apalearme. Las piedras y los palos están al lado de la entrada, en la caja de la izquierda. Podréis dejarlas a la salida,<br>en la caja de la derecha. Pero si están manchadas de sangre (intentaré que no, que para eso llevo armadura), por  
>favor, POR FAVOR, déjenlas en el suelo. Que luego no se van de la caja y tengo que devolverla.<br>También quería **daros las gracias** por **TODOS** los **COMENTARIOS**.  
><strong>¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo! ¡Os quiero! _Abrazo grupal _(?)**  
>Esta vez sí que sí que <span>JURO<span> que no tardaré tanto. ¿Por qué? Porque el fin de semana pasado me llegó la inspiración, y  
>ya estoy a punto de acabar algo que creí me costaría siglos. Me siento realizada _Llora de alegría (?)._

¡ESTOY SÚPER ULTRA MEGA HÍPER RECONTRA ORGULLOSA DEL _HURACÁN TRAIDOR_!  
>Y ya veremos lo que ocurre con el <em>Colmillo de Pantera<em> 8D  
>Claire, ¿qué tan buena capitana eres?<br>_MUAHAHAHA_. (?)

_Que sí, señores de blanco, que ahora me vuelvo a poner la camisa de fuerza. Pero déjenme despedirme, ¿no?_ (?)

En fin, espero que me podáis perdonar alguna vez.

* * *

><p><strong>PS.<strong> _**CLON**_ ! Se me olvidó decirte, Daniel Hatch es el nombre del dub de Daiki Jimon, el delantero del Teikoku.  
>El del <em>Chut de los 1OO Toques<em>... según la wiki, el equivalente al "_Hyakuretsu Shot_", o algo así.  
>Y sobre Narukami... ette...<br>Me voy a espiar a las hormigas 8'D

* * *

><p><strong>PS2.<strong> Espero que mis cutres definiciones de las Súper-Técnicas las entendáis y podáis saber a cuáles me refiero.  
>Lo hice por la misma razón por la cual describo a los personajes... Así que... eso xD<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>ENJOY THE CHAPTER!<em>**

* * *

><p>Ni <strong>Inazuma Eleven<strong> ni **sus personajes** me pertenecen, son de la malvada empresa **Level-5**;  
>Claire, Shantal, Julie &amp; CÍA + la historia son MIIIIIOS, <em>my precious<em>, _mon trésor_, mi tesoro (?)


	8. Chapter VII

—¡Joe, tienes que usarla! —vociferó la capitana, sin detener su carrera.

El portero de la Royal asintió con la cabeza. Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, con las piernas ligeramente dobladas, pareció hacer gran esfuerzo para realizar la técnica; con las manos adoptó una postura que parecían garras, la una sobre la otra sin llegar a tocarse, bajo la mirada crítica, preocupada y asustada de todos los del Raimon, que pensaban —O, más bien, rezaban y deseaban— que debía ser alguna broma. Pero no era ninguna broma. Joe estiró los brazos hacia el frente, mientras que la imagen de una pantera negra de ojos azules salía a su espalda, con la boca abierta, mientras gritaba un:

—¡_Colmillo de Pantera_…!

Todos los jugadores del Raimon y todo el "público" que observaba el partido se estremecieron al ver aquello. Se quedaron sin habla —Incluso el histérico comentarista—, se les cortó la respiración de puro pánico. Pensaron —Más bien rezaron y desearon— que aquello debía de ser una broma pesada, una broma de muy mal gusto, cabía destacar. ¿Pero en qué estaban pensando al utilizar una Técnica Prohibida? ¿Acaso no había tenido suficiente con el impacto del _Camino Florido_?

—¡¿Pero es que no sabe lo que puede dañarle el _Colmillo de Pantera_…?

Su voz fue bajando de tono, para terminar con una mueca de desconcierto —Aunque el resto de los espectadores no iban muy desencaminados tampoco.

Alan y Claire, cada uno por el lado contrario, corrían totalmente sincronizados y rápidamente hacia la portería, a la altura de Joe. Cuando llegaron a su lado —Un poco antes de que el balón llegase a su posición—, ambos se apoyaron sobre su pierna mientras giraban sobre sí mismos y alzaban la pierna, a la altura del esférico y de las manos de Joe, mientras lo que parecían las garras de la pantera salían de sus espaldas. Entre los tres agarraron el balón envuelto en llamas, haciendo gran esfuerzo.

—¡_…Número Dos_! —completaron la súper-técnica.

El balón perdía rápidamente su fuerza, haciendo que dejara de rodar sobre sí mismo y dejara de ejercer fuerza, entre los pies del defensa y la centrocampista y las manos del portero; la imagen en lo alto era la de la pantera oji-azul deteniendo a su "presa" entre sus fauces y sus garras, imagen que se desvaneció en el momento en el que detuvieron por completo el tiro y Alan y Claire bajaban la pierna de nuevo. Los tres respiraban algo dificultosamente; se miraron entre ellos, con unas anchas sonrisas.

—Esta vez nos ha salido mejor, ¿no creéis? —preguntó el portero.

—Claire no es tan irresponsable como para dejarle usar el _Colmillo de Pantera_, Jude —comentó David, con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios, acercándose al castaño; ambos estaban observando a los tres muchachos todavía hablando un poco en la portería—. No temas por eso.

El estratega sonrió ligeramente. Tenía razón, lo sabía; y le alegraba saber que sus antiguos compañeros ahora eran liderados por una chica como ella. Sinceramente, había sido una buena idea llevar más allá el _Colmillo de Pantera_ para tener cubiertos los tiros de cerca.

—Bueno… —Claire miró en dirección al resto de sus compañeros, sin borrar todavía su sonrisa—, que empiece el contraataque de la Royal, o se nos echará el tiempo encima…

Justo en ese momento, otro relámpago, acompañado por el estrepitoso y retumbante ruido del trueno tardíamente, cruzó el cielo. Era ahora o nunca; aquello ya empezaba a oler a lluvia en toda regla, y no iban a perder, aunque dejasen el partido inconcluso, ¿no?

Joe lanzó el balón a alguno de los centrocampistas de su equipo, al mismo tiempo que Claire y el resto del equipo subían de nuevo al ataque.

—¡La Royal está realizando un rápido contraataque, subiendo al campo del Raimon como una exhalación, con una perfecta coordinación! —narró el joven comentarista, recuperando toda su emoción—. ¡Los jugadores del Raimon apenas tienen tiempo de intentar detener su avance! Atención: ¡acaban de llegar a la línea defensiva, y parecen estar preparándose para tirar!

—¡DEFENSAS! —llamó el estratega.

Mientras el resto del equipo cubría a los jugadores del Raimon para impedirles llegar al balón, Claire, David y Daniel se reunieron en torno al balón —Daniel por la izquierda, David en el lado derecho y Claire en medio, los tres cara al esférico. La muchacha se llevó los dedos índice y pulgar a la boca y silbó con fuerza; a su llamado acudieron numerosos Pingüinos Emperadores de color amarillo vistoso con ojos rojos caídos del cielo, que comenzaron a revolotear entorno a los tres jugadores. Mientras los dos muchachos se preparaban para patear el balón, Claire corrió a gran velocidad —Pasando por encima de la pelota— hacia la portería.

—¡_Pingüino…_! —gritaron los dos jugadores, lanzando el balón.

El esférico se cargó de energía oscura, y se dirigió hacia la capitana, con los Pingüinos acompañándolo fielmente. Ésta lo volvió a patear, reforzando su potencia y cargándolo de energía amarillenta eléctrica.

—¡_…Relámpago_! —completó la muchacha.

La muchacha peli-rosa y Jack se adelantaron para defender la portería: Él utilizó «_El Muro_», mientras que la chiquilla utilizó su técnica llamada «_Torre Inexpugnable_» —A su alrededor todo se volvió oscuro; una gran torre se alzó bajo sus pies al tiempo que ella gritaba, y ya en la cima, un rayo azulado cayó del cielo al tiempo que ella alzaba las manos—, combinando ambas súper-técnicas defensivas.

Pero la defensa, tras varios segundos de duro esfuerzo y gran tensión en el aire, terminó por ceder ante la potencia del balón; entonces fue Mark quien se preparó para defender su portería. Nuevamente utilizó su «_Súper-Puño Invencible_», haciendo que los pingüinos chocaran contra el mismo sonoramente. El pobre castaño lo estaba pasando realmente mal: No tenía la más mínima intención de ceder, pero el poder de aquél tiro no era ninguna chiquillada. Finalmente el balón entró en la portería, arrastrándolo consigo, impactándole en pleno estómago.

El castaño de ojos azules pitó el segundo gol del partido, esta vez para la Royal, con todos sus jugadores celebrando eufóricamente su primer gol en un partido —Aunque fuera amistoso— con su nueva alineación. Y no era para menos su alegría: Habían estado entrenando muy duramente para conseguir completar aquella técnica, y sin lugar a dudas en mitad del partido habían conseguido perfeccionarla, aunque fuera un poquito más.

Pero no pudieron reanudar el partido, pues la tormenta comenzó a caer con fuerza sobre sus cabezas, y en poco tiempo, el terreno del campo de fútbol estaba ya todo embarrado. Recogieron todo a la velocidad de la luz y Claire, cuando escuchó decir a algunos de los muchachos desanimados que tenían un largo recorrido bajo la lluvia hasta casa, les ofreció ir a la suya; total, no quedaba muy lejos del campo de la rivera y la única que la habitaba todavía era ella, ¿qué más daba 1 que 30?

Todos aceptaron su oferta.

**. . . . . .**

—En seguida os traigo toallas para que os sequéis… —dijo Claire, asomando la cabeza por la puerta del gran salón, donde había guiado a sus invitados una vez habían estado lo suficientemente secos como para no llenar de agua todo aquél sitio por el que pasasen— si es que encuentro tantas.

—¿Ta ayudamos a traerlas? —preguntó Silvia.

—Como queráis —respondió, con una sonrisa.

Acto seguido las tres gerentes del equipo Raimon siguieron a la joven anfitriona escaleras arriba, hacia los dormitorios. De la habitación de la muchacha consiguieron rescatar únicamente cuatro toallas grandes y otras seis más pequeñas, así que Claire guió a Celia y Silvia hacia el cuarto desocupado de su padre mientras Nelly llevaba las toallas recaudadas a los muchachos al piso inferior.

El dormitorio del señor Blanc parecía haber estado sin usar desde hacía muchísimo tiempo, y como tal, los muebles y adornos eran más bien escasos, simplemente los comunes: Una cama doble con su mesita de noche a cada lado, un gran armario de madera y una pequeña mesa con un espejo colgando de la pared encima de ella haciendo también como tocador; además de eso, había algunas fotos enmarcadas y poco más.

Claire se dirigió directamente al armario, abriéndolo de par en par, mientras que Silvia y Celia se quedaron en la puerta, mirando el interior con curiosidad.

—Mm —llamó la atención de las dos gerentes, mientras seguía rebuscando entre los cajones y estantes—, ¿podríais mirar en los cajones de debajo de la cama a ver si guarda ahí las toallas, por favor?

Ambas muchachas asintieron al unísono y cada una se acercó por el lado opuesto de la cama, a ambos lados. Silvia se agachó y como pudo abrió el cajón, pero se lo encontró totalmente vacío; increíblemente aquello no la extrañó, teniendo en cuenta que antes Claire les había explicado que estaba sola porque el señor Blanc estaba de viajes de negocios. Por su parte, Celia ni llegó a acuclillarse del todo, pues algo atrajo su atención: La foto enmarcada de la mesita de noche.

En ella aparecía una pareja joven, de unos dieciséis años, semi-abrazados y sonriendo alegremente; el hombre, bastante alto, tenía el cabello azul oscuro algo despeinado con varios mechones cayéndole por la frente, sus ojos eran grises claros y era de tez un poco morena, y la mujer, más bajita, tenía el cabello castaño oscuro recogido en una coleta alta con las puntas de los mechones de color anaranjado, sus ojos eran negros como la noche pero con un brillo de alegría, y su tez era clara. Ninguno de ellos miraba al objetivo de la cámara, sino más bien a la persona que la sostenía, fotografiándolos.

—Claire… —llamó la peli-azul oscuro; la nombrada se giró en su sitio, y Silvia también la miró, alzando la cabeza por encima de la cama— Pero… ¿no decías que tu padre estaba soltero…?

La oji-ambarina se levantó con algunas toallas en brazos, dejándolas en la cama mientras avanzaba hacia la gerente del Raimon. Tomó la foto entre sus manos, observando cada detalle como si se tratase de algo extraordinario. Y realmente lo era: Aquélla era la primera vez que veía esa foto, y la primera vez que veía a esa mujer. Sacó con cuidado la foto del marco con expresión de extrañeza buscando alguna nota —Típico en el Señor Blanc, le gustaba poner la fecha y algún detalle más— y miró el reverso de la misma:

"_Michelle & Felix: Toujours à tes côtés_".

La oji-ambarina abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, sorprendida.

«Así que tú eres Michelle, ¿eh?», pensó, dándole de nuevo la vuelta a la foto, mirando el rostro alegre de la castaña. Metió con aún más cuidado la foto dentro de marco otra vez y la volvió a dejar en su sitio, bajo la atenta mirada de las dos muchachas.

—Esa chica, Michelle —contó, sin apartar los ojos de la fotografía de la joven pareja—, fue la novia del Señor Blanc durante muchos años. Según él, era el amor de su vida: La conoció cuando llegó a su barrio con su hermano mayor y sus padres, y desde entonces quedó prendado de ella… aunque sólo tuvieran diez y once años. Empezaron a salir cuando ella tuvo trece y él catorce, más o menos, y estuvieron juntos hasta los diecinueve años, poco después de independizarse e irse los tres juntos –ellos dos y el hermano mayor de Michelle, pues eran los mejores amigos-. Fue entonces que ocurrió: Michelle estuvo en el lugar en el momento equivocado. Fue al banco que unos ladrones tenían previsto atracar, ella fue una de los rehenes y… —La voz se le fue apagando a medida que hablaba, hasta quedar en un mero murmullo que se extinguió por completo. Dejó la frase incompleta, sabiendo que el final era fácil de deducir.

»Tras eso, el Señor Blanc y el hermano de Michelle quedaron hechos polvo. Ambos se distanciaron, privándose así de la única persona en la que pudieron haberse apoyado para afrontar la pérdida de la chica. Del hermano no sé nada, pero el Señor Blanc se volcó totalmente en sus estudios y seguidamente en su trabajo, y no volvió a enamorarse nunca más.

Se volvió hacia las dos muchachas, que la habían escuchado en total silencio. Sus miradas reflejaban una gran pena a causa de lo que les acababa de contar, cosa que no le agradó demasiado a la peli-azul: No estaban ahí para hacérselo pasar mal, ¿no? Les dedicó una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora, que las sorprendió.

—De cualquier modo, eso fue hace ya casi diez años. Padre consiguió salir adelante; no de la mejor forma, pero, al menos, lo consiguió y no se estancó en el pasado… —Amplió un poco más su sonrisa, queriendo borrar inmediatamente esas últimas palabras de su cabeza, pues no iban precisamente bien con ella. Se acercó a la cama y agarró todas las toallas que había reunido—. Bueno, ¿vosotras habéis encontrado más?

—Pues… —Celia abrió inmediatamente el cajón, aunque le costó un poco, y allí encontró algunas más, aunque no demasiadas—. Oh, ¡sí! Aquí hay unas cuantas. —Las dejó sobre la cama con cuidado y volvió a cerrar el cajón—. Creo que entre estas y las que se ha llevado Nelly tendremos suficientes.

—Entonces bajemos ya —dijo Silvia, poniéndose en pie con una dulce sonrisa—, que seguro que nos están esperando. Llevamos ya mucho rato aquí arriba desde que enviamos a Nelly abajo.

**. . . . . .**

—Aquí tenéis —avisó la castaña, volviendo a entrar al salón de la gran casa con varias toallas en manos; ella ya se había secado con las otras tres muchachas en el piso superior, así que las dejó todas encima de la mesa para que los chicos las fuesen cogiendo—; ahora bajarán ellas con más toallas… si es que encuentran.

—¡Muchas gracias! —soltaron varios.

Inmediatamente todos se acercaron, buscando conseguir una toalla con la que secarse; comenzaba a ser molesta tanta agua de lluvia en los cabellos y en las ropas, sin poder quitársela en ningún sitio. Las conversaciones volvieron a invadir el salón, cada uno a su bola, aunque la mayoría comentaban lo mismo: El partido; pero no todos hablaban de los mismos sucesos con la misma energía que otros…

El sonido de un teléfono móvil sonar los hizo callar a todos de golpe. Mark acababa de recibir la toalla cuando comenzó a sonarle en aparatito. Mientras se secaba el pelo como podía con una sola mano, contestó al teléfono.

—¿Diga?

—_¿Dónde estáis?_ —preguntaron al otro lado de la línea; de fondo se escuchaba una fuerte lluvia caer contra algo metálica. Inmediatamente el castaño imaginó (acertadamente) que el muchacho que le llamaba se encontraba en el campo de la rivera, resguardándose de la lluvia bajo el puente—. _Acabamos de llegar y no os encontramos por ninguna parte_

—_Era en el campo de la rivera, ¿verdad?_ —preguntó otra voz más lejana, que al castaño le llegó como un murmullo.

—¡Apenas te oigo! —dijo el capitán del Raimon—. Es cierto, ya no me acordaba que ibais a venir al final del partido, más o menos. —Con eso, varios jugadores (Ninguno de la Royal) parecieron acordarse también del encuentro que tenían previsto—. Oíd, ahora mismo no podemos ir: Estamos un poco lejos, cubriéndonos de la lluvia en casa de la nueva capitana de la Royal, Claire Beacons, que nos ha invita… ¿Hola? ¿Hola? —Apartó el teléfono de su oreja y lo miró con extrañeza, puesto que no le respondían—. ¿Hola? Se habrá cortado… —dedujo al final, cerrando la tapa del móvil y guardándolo en su bolsillo.

**. . . .**

—_Oíd, ahora mismo no podemos ir: Estamos un poco lejos cubriéndonos de la lluvia en casa de la nueva capitana de la Royal, Claire Beacons, que nos ha…_

El móvil se le escapó de entre los dedos, aterrizando con un fuerte estruendo contra el pavimento. Su cara tornó a sorpresa, pero no una sorpresa realmente agradable. Los otros cuatro muchachos que estaban allí con él lo miraron sin entender a qué venía su reacción: ¿Qué podría haber dicho Mark para que reaccionase de ese modo?

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Ha pasado algo? —preguntó uno de ellos.

Al muchacho le costó un poco responder, pues todavía estaba muy sorprendido.

—Claire Beacons… —se limitó a murmurar.

Sólo tres de los otros cuatro muchachos entendían su sorpresa.

Y se sentían exactamente igual… o más.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

—¿Están seguro de que ya han llegado, Darkness? —inquirió con voz fría Shantal.

La peli-naranja se encontraba bajo la copa de un árbol de los que habían esparcidos en el recreo de la secundaria Raimon, apoyada contra el tronco del mismo, mientras hablaba por teléfono sin mirar a ningún lugar en concreto. A su alrededor, todo estaba lleno de charcos que quedaban de la tormenta que se había desatado el día anterior, y que había durado hasta hacía unos pocos minutos; parada que aprovechó para salir del Club de Fútbol del instituto, alejándose de todos aquellos chavales a los que no les incumbía en absoluto su conversación. Y la verdad es que se alegraba de salir de allí.

—_Sí, Etérea; llegaron ayer a Japón_ —respondió el muchacho al otro lado del teléfono, con tono frío e indiferente, siguiéndole una vez más el juego a su hermana menor.

—Más te vale, ya llevamos mucho retraso con esta tontería de nada, y Dark Hearts están al caer.

Cerró la tapa de su teléfono móvil en cuanto terminó de pronunciar su frase, sin darle tiempo al muchacho de responderle nada. Miró el aparato alrededor de su mano durante algunos segundos. Frunció el ceño. De nuevo esa incómoda sensación de caos recorriéndole todo el cuerpo, algo que no entendía. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se sentía de ese modo cuando cortaba fríamente a Darkness, o cuando lo ignoraba, o lo que fuera que hiciese? No lo entendía, pero aquello la molestaba en grandes cantidades.

Escuchó unos pasos acercándose tranquilamente por su espalda, pisando los numerosísimos charcos que casi inundaban el patio de la secundaria. Se detuvieron durante algunos instantes, para luego volver a caminar, pero esta vez hacia ella.

—¿Shantal? —llamó una voz masculina—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

La oji-morada puso los ojos en blanco. Luego se giró sobre sus talones, mostrando una de sus características sonrisas a medio camino entre la burla y la maldad, a las que ya se habían acostumbrado todos. Se encontró con el muchacho peli-plateado de piel nívea.

—¿Quieres algo? —preguntó ella.

El muchacho sonrió; una de esas sonrisas tan amables y dulces que parecían ignorar el hecho de cómo era la suya, una de esas sonrisas que tanto crispaban sus nervios y la sacaban tanto de sus casillas. ¿Es que aquellos chiquillos eran idiotas o qué? ¿A qué venía ese comportamiento tan agradable?

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Se acercó a ella, colocándose a su lado— ¿Acaso no tienes frío?

La muchacha se giró, lo justo para darle "medio espaldas", mientras guardaba su teléfono móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón vaquero corto que llevaba puesto. Volvió a mirar a ningún lugar en particular, cruzándose de brazos.

—Es verano, ¿por qué iba a tenerlo? —La sonrisa de Shawn tornó por unos instantes a incómoda; ¿en serio era necesario preguntar eso?—. De todas formas, estoy acostumbrada. La cara francesa de los Pirineos no es precisamente un lugar caliente. Y hablaba por teléfono con… —Se contuvo de llamarlo como era conocido actualmente— …mi hermano. ¿Quieres algo más?

—¿Te llevas mal con tu hermano?

La muchacha dio un pequeño respingo, abriendo los ojos como platos; aquello la había tomado con total sorpresa. Miró al muchacho de reojo; él tenía su vista fijada al frente, en la misma dirección en la que había estado observando la menor hasta entonces. Tenía una tranquila y dulce sonrisa pintada en el rostro, aunque la mitad de esa alegría se perdía por el camino y lo le llegaba del todo a los ojos. Shantal volvió a mirar al frente, endureciendo su expresión de nuevo, mas no contestó.

—Lo tomaré como un sí —dijo el chiquillo. Durante algunos instantes nadie dijo nada, ambos sucumbieron a un silencio realmente incómodo— Pues… yo opino que deberías intentar llevarte bien con él, al fin y al cabo es tu hermano. Si no lo haces, al final te arrepentirás.

Los recuerdos de la historia del joven le atravesaron la cabeza como una flecha, haciéndole recordar mínima información que habían obtenido. Un sentimiento de culpabilidad invadió su pecho, pero no sólo por lo insensible que había resultado ser con Shawn. También se sentía culpable por haber tratado así a su hermano durante tan…

«_Espera, ¡¿qué?_»

¿Ella sintiéndose culpable? ¿Culpable por qué? ¿A qué venían esas sensaciones, esas emociones, ese huracán de sentimientos acabando con todo el interior de su pecho? ¿Por qué sentía que estaba a punto de desmayarse, de explotar? ¿Por qué sentía ese nerviosismo? ¿Por qué dudaba de sus obligaciones como jugadora de los _Foncé Âmes_, y como implicada en _Fleur d'Hiver_? ¿Por qué sentía esa lucha de emociones en su interior? ¿Por qué por primera vez en muchísimos años tenía millones de preguntas, pero ni una sola maldita y necesitada respuesta?

Decidió que lo mejor y más sano para ella era salir de allí, alejarse de ese chiquillo que no hacía más que poner su interior patas arriba con unas pocas palabras. ¿Por qué justo había tenido que encontrarla él y no alguien que no tuviese…? Dejó ahí su pregunta, no necesitaba más cuestiones sin solución.

—No es lo mismo —masculló entre dientes, girándose sobre sus talones y marchándose a paso ligero.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

—¿Vosotros sabéis para qué me quieren ver tan urgentemente? —preguntó extrañada la peli-azul.

Claire, Alan, David y Joe se dirigían hacia la secundaria Raimon. ¿La razón? No era muy exacta. Lo único seguro es que Mark había llamado al peli-plateado en busca del número de la muchacha, —Aunque como estaban los cuatro juntos tratando una vez más el tema de _Fleur d'Hiver_ y del hecho de que Julie y Shantal estuvieran en Inazuma, pues no hizo falta—, pues necesitaban reunirse con ella en el Instituto Raimon. No había dado más indicaciones, simplemente que estuviese allí y pronto.

—Por su tono —habló el delantero—, creo que ni si quiera él estaba muy seguro del por qué quería verte con tanta prisa…

—Como sea —intervino el castaño, mirando al edificio que tenían a su lado—, ya hemos llegado.

—¿Veis como no hacía falta coger tantos paraguas? —inquirió Alan. Poco después, un rayo cruzaba el cielo nublado, acompañado por un estruendoso trueno, que consiguió por un momento hacer que el defensa estuviera más blanco que el papel—. …¿Cuándo aprenderé a tener la boca cerrada?

—Eso mismo nos preguntamos nosotros —respondieron los tres muchachos a un perfecto unísono.

Así, el trío de amigos entró a la secundaria Raimon entre risas, dejando por detrás a un molesto peli-morado que les reclamaba por esta respuesta y al que ignoraban por completo. David —El único que sabía hacia dónde ir, puesto que el resto no tenían ni la más remota idea de la organización del instituto en cuestión— los guió hacia el gimnasio, donde les habían pedido que se reuniesen con ellos. El patio y el instituto en sí se mantenían en un frío silencio, en el que apenas se escuchaban sus pasos, el viento ondeando las copas de los árboles y sus cortas y espontáneas conversaciones, además de algunos truenos que retumbaban sobre sus cabezas. El peli-plateado se paró frente a la puerta y llamó tres veces con los nudillos antes de abrirla y dejar pasar a sus compañeros.

En el interior estaban todos los jugadores del Raimon y antiguos amigos que se habían quedado una temporada más en Inazuma. Un incómodo silencio reinaba en el gimnasio. Todos estaban quietos, sin hacer nada —Únicamente alzaron la vista cuando los escucharon llegar—, con semblantes serios; la tensión se podía palpar en el aire. Los cuatro recién llegados apenas metieron un pie en el interior cuando frenaron su avance, pues no se sentían precisamente cómodos en ese ambiente.

¿Qué ocurría ahora? ¿Acaso tenía algo que ver con Julianne y Shantal y _Fleur d'Hiver_?

Inmediatamente la peli-azul las buscó con los ojos, aunque sólo se encontró con la peli-negra al fondo de la gran sala. Ésta, al notar la mirada de su antigua capitana de equipo, se la devolvió, acompañada de una sonrisa torcida que ocultaba intenciones no muy buenas. Claire entrecerró los ojos.

«_¿Qué habéis hecho ahora?_»

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Joe—. ¿Ha… ha pasado algo?

Los tres muchachos se estaban poniendo nerviosos, y eso se notaba; al fin y al cabo, no era para menos. Esa sensación de incomodidad no hacía más que crecer y crecer con cada segundo que pasaba sin que nadie respondiese, y comenzaban a preocuparse seriamente.

Mark abrió la boca para hablar, mas no salió de su garganta lo que se escuchó:

—Clai…

Los ojos de la nombrada se abrieron como platos, mientras daba un pequeño respingo; el aire no le llegó a los pulmones. Inmediatamente se giró sobre sus talones con brusquedad; el paraguas se le resbaló de la mano derecha, su tez comenzó a palidecer seriamente y los latidos de su corazón aumentaron notablemente al comprobar que no habían sido alucinaciones suyas, que la voz que la había llamado así era de _él_, y cuan grande fue su sorpresa al ver que estaba acompañado.

A su flanco izquierdo se hallaba un grupo de cuatro personas de unos catorce años de edad. Al muchacho pelirrojo con el cabello desordenado de ojos jade y piel pálida, y al moreno de cabello verdoso claro largo amarrado en una coleta alta de ojos negros brillantes ya los había visto de lejos en el partido de Selección para el Inazuma Japón, pero no se habría esperado encontrarse con los otros dos: Uno de ellos era de piel ligeramente morena, con el cabello plateado desordenado cuyos mechones iban todos hacia la izquierda, y de ojos de color aguamarina; el otro, y el que la había llamado, era de piel más clara, con el cabello pelirrojo peinado en puntas y algo parecido a una llama en mitad de la cabeza, y unos grandes ojos ámbares…

_Como los suyos propios._

* * *

><p><em><em><strong>Michelle &amp; Felix: Toujours à tes côtés<strong> - Michelle & Felix: Siempre a tu lado __(Si no me he equivocado)

* * *

><p><em><em>Hello everybody!  
>Perdón por la demora, pero hubo varios problemas y blah blah blah blah. ¿Soy la única a la que le falla FanFiction? Y, de cualquier modo... Ya sabéis, las clases, son horribles. Pero en un par de semanas, Semana Santa~ Qué felicidad, por Dios.<p>

Subo entre semana esta vez porque alguien me ha llamado furcia y me ha obligado a subirla (?) Hola, señora Crêpe, ya sabe que hablo de usted (?) xDDD

Como sea... ¿qué os parece? ¿Os esperábais de verdad que Claire fuese tan... tan...? En fin. ¿Tan zorra como para hacer que Joe/Genda usase el Colmillo de Pantera? La niña es lista. Jódete Jude/Kidou. ( Algún día entenderéis eso xD) Y, para los que no lo sabíais (mi dA es el país de los spoilers... oficiales y de mis OCs (?) Me odio. Qué feliz que soy (?)), ¿os esperábais ese final? Asghjddfgh.

Intentaré no tardar demasiado en el siguiente.

Pero he dicho intentaré.

Ya no me prometo nada más ;A;

* * *

><p><strong>Inazuma Eleven &amp; sus personajes<strong> pertencen a la malvada empresa **Level-5**  
><strong>La historia y los personajes<strong> raritos que sólo conocéis unos pocos (?) son **miiiiiiiiiiiios**.  
><em>Miiiii <em> (?)


End file.
